Amnésie
by Ariane
Summary: un de nos protagoniste sors du coma, ses souvenirs sont effacés, comment survivre après cela Malec
1. Chapter 1

**Coucou à tous**

 **Je reviens vers vous avec cette fiction qui en fait est inspirée d'une royed d'une de mes muses dont le titre est éphémère amnésie. Je me suis basée sur pas mal de chose pour le prologue mais la suite va changer de la trame originale. Nous sommes hors fandom. Tous les personnages sont terrestres et seront décrit au fur et a mesure de la fiction.**

 **Sur ce Enjoy**

* * *

 **Prologue**

 _POV ..._

 _Qui suis-je ? Où suis-je ?  
_

Ce sont les premières questions qui me viennent en tête.. _Où ? Quand ? Comment ?_

J'ouvre les yeux péniblement aveuglés par la lumière de la pièce. Tout semble bizarre, il fait très clair, trop clair même. Les murs de couleur blanche me font penser à un hôpital mais je n'en suis pas sûr. Je déteste cette couleur, dans mes traditions cela signifie la mort hors je suis en vie puisque je vois cette couleur affreuse.

Lentement je reviens à moi et entend les bruits qui circulent. Je me sens allongé sur un lit, la douceur des couvertures est apaisante, réconfortante. Un bip régulier se fait entendre dans la pièce. Relevant doucement la tête qui me fait atrocement mal, je peux voir un appareillage de contrôle du rythme cardiaque. Je regarde mes mains et y vois une perfusion dont la poche contient un liquide jaunâtre. Je ne me sens pas bien j'ai envie de vomir. Mais pourquoi suis-je arrivé ici ?

La porte s'ouvre, me poussant à tourner les yeux vers elle. Une femme, une femme me sourit avant de ressortir pour revenir quelques instants plus tard avec un homme.

-« Eh bien monsieur Lightwood, vous êtes enfin réveillé. Nous commencions à avoir des inquiétudes » me dit le médecin. A ses côtés, une jeune femme aux cheveux platine presque blanc me souriait.

Monsieur Lightwood ... c'est moi ?

 _POV extérieur._

Alexander Gideon Lightwood, était allongé sur un lit d'hôpital, regardant autour de lui d'un air absent. Cela faisait une grosse semaine qu'il était plongé dans le coma. 7 jours exactement depuis son accident de moto. Enfin, depuis qu'un idiot à moto l'avait fauché sur le bord de la route alors qu'il revenait du boulot. Trader n'est pas un métier facile et cette journée avait été harassante. Un simple moment d'inattention et l'accident se produisit.

Seulement ... seulement il n'en avait aucun souvenir. Ni aucun souvenir d'avant cet accident. Rien, pour lui c'était comme le jour de sa naissance. Ses pensées étaient vides de toutes informations, vide vide de tout. Enfin pour l'instant. Il espérait vite comprendre la raison de cette hospitalisation et surtout retrouver la mémoire.

Regardant le médecin qui se tenait au pied de son lit, son dossier médical en main, il toussota.

« Pouvez-vous me dire ou nous sommes ? »

Le toubib releva la tête en souriant.

« vous êtes aux soins intensifs de l'hôpital de Brooklyn, nous sommes le 15 mars 2016 et il est 17h45. »

Alec le regarda d'un air interrogateur se demandant ce qu'il pouvait faire dans cet endroit

« Une moto vous a renversé alors que vous rentriez du boulot, cela fait juste une semaine aujourd'hui. C'est normal que vous soyez déphasé. Ne vous tracassez pas, nous allons vous emmener faire quelques examens supplémentaires afin de voir votre état maintenant que vous êtes de retour parmi nous. Catarina, pouvez-vous emmener Monsieur Lightwood à l'IRM. Merci »

« Evidemment docteur Carstair. » Lui répondit la jeune femme tout sourire

« Merci, je vais pouvoir aller rassurer la famille et surtout Monsieur Bane qui doit faire les 100 pas dans le couloir. »

Jem savait ce que les examens risquaient de confirmer ce qu'il craignait depuis une semaine. D'ailleurs il n'avait rien caché à Magnus vis-à-vis de l'état de santé d'Alec. L'amnésie partielle voire même définitive avait déjà été mise sur le tapis, ce qui était loin d'enchanter Bane. De toute façon à part attendre, il n'y avait rien à mettre en place.

Entrant dans son bureau, Jem vit Magnus assis sur l'un des grands fauteuils et qui jouait tranquillement du violon. En effet l'artiste ne se séparait jamais de son instrument de prédilection et il avait passé une semaine à veiller sur Alexander en essayant de le réveiller par ses morceaux favoris.

« Monsieur Lightwood Bane », soupira le pauvre docteur Carstair en s'asseyant dans son propre fauteuil derrière son bureau. « Je suppose que vous attendez les nouvelles vis-à-vis de votre époux. »

« Vous supposez à juste titre, docteur. Comment va-t-il ? » demanda Magnus en déposant son instrument dans la boite en velours rouge.

Magnus Lightwood Bane était un artiste réputé. Depuis des années il jouait à l'opéra de New York. Très populaire auprès de la gente masculine comme féminine, ce jeune homme au teint asiatique et au look un peu excentrique avait acquis une telle notoriété qu'il se déplaçait parfois dans d'autres opéras comme Paris, Londres ou encore Moscou afin de jouer des solos complètement hallucinants. Il avait composé beaucoup et s'était donné à fond dans la musique. Mais depuis quelques années, il vivait une relation d'amour sérieuse puisqu'il avait épousé le meilleur Trader de New York, Alexander Lightwood. Ils s'étaient rencontrés lors d'un concert et Alec sous le charme de la musique l'avait pris à part dans sa loge afin de lui demander un rendez-vous galant

D'abord hésitant, Magnus se laissa convaincre et ne regrettait rien du tout. Il avait trouvé un ami, un confident, un ange, une âme sœur en la personne d'Alec, à tel point qu'après cinq années de relation suivie, ils décidèrent d'officialiser le tout.

Magnus regarda à nouveau le médecin pour en savoir plus.

« Il va bien, il vient de se réveiller » expliqua Jem.

« « Il est réveillé ? répéta Magnus, « Et ? il a mal ? quelque chose ne va pas ? vous avez l'air perplexe »

« Vous rappelez vous de ce que je vous avais dit vis-à-vis d'une possible amnésie. Il semble que ça soit le cas. Le choc a été violent, il a failli perdre la vie. »

« Je suis au courant, cela fit une semaine que je vis ici au milieu de toutes ces machines espérant enfin revoir ses beaux yeux bleus »

Perdre ses souvenirs, tout cela ressemblait une mauvaise blague e pourtant ça semblait si vrai, Magnus se prit la tête dans les mains et se mit à maudire le satané chauffard

L'infirmière qui avait conduit Alec à l'IRM venait donner les clichés au docteur qui s'en empara pour les regarder. Le violoniste quant à lui ne bougeait pas, il réfléchissait toujours, sentant bien sur sa nuque le regard insistant de l'infirmière. Les femmes étaient de véritables sangsues selon lui. Il en avait rien à cirer des sentiments des personnes autres que sa famille. Jem soupira de nouveau, attirant les regards des deux autres personnes sur lui, avant de se retourner en faisant signe à Magnus de le suivre dans le couloir.

« les résultats sont formels il est amnésique. Il ne se souvenait même plus de son nom tout à l'heure, » » expliqua le docteur dans le couloir. Nous allons le voir, peut-être se rappellera-t-il de vous on ne sait jamais. »

« Ça ne coûte rien d'essayer » grogna Bane

« Mais surtout ne lui dites rien sur vous, s'il ne s'en souvient pas. Cela risquerait de le bloquer et de ne pas lui permettre de retrouver la mémoire. Nous avons retiré d'ailleurs son alliance et mit la chevalière qu'il portait autour du cou à la place »

« ne vous en faites pas, je serai muet comme une tombe. »

« Bien, vous avez de la visite Monsieur Lightwood, » s'exclama le médecin en faisant rentrer le pauvre Magnus dans la chambre avant de refermer la porte.

l'asiatique regardait l'homme qu'il aimait, allongé sur ce lit. Il aurait payé cher pour le chevaucher et l'embrasser comme jamais. Malheureusement les recommandations du médecin étaient formelles, pas d'allusion. Il regarda son alliance et referma sa main. Tout en souriant, il s'approcha du lit, heureux de pouvoir revoir ce regard bleu qui lui avait tant manqué

« Alors ? tu as encore décidé de nous faire peur ? je te promets que tes collègues, ta famille et les amis n'ont qu'une envie c'est de t'étriper pour cette frayeur. »

Magnus se laissa tomber sur le siège à côté du lit, alors qu'Alec le dévisageait. Qui était ce type ? Car il soupçonnait à juste titre que c'était un homme, la voix était trop grave pour être celle d'une femme, les épaules trop carrées, et surtout il était trop grand pour être de l'autre sexe. Pourtant son look androgyne et ce maquillage discret rendait cette personne très énigmatique, un peu comme s'il venait d'un territoire ou vivait la magie et les créatures fantastiques. D'ailleurs Alec avait put remarquer le joli jabot vert irisé sous le costume de cet homme.

« Excusez-moi », murmura Alec avant de reprendre contenance.

« Oui ? »

« On se connait ? » demanda le brun en plongeant son regard dans celui de Magnus.

Le violoncelliste sentit son cœur se briser en mille morceaux et détourna la tête pour éviter de montrer ses larmes.

* * *

 **Tbc**

 **J'attends vos review avec impatience afin de savoir si ce prologue vous plait et si vous avez envie de connaitre la suite.**

 **Bizzz**

 **Ariane**


	2. Chapter 2

**Réponses aux review :**

 **Kalia : il y a une logique pour que ça soit Alec amnésique, au départ je voulais faire l'inverse mais au final le rendu sera mieux, tu comprendras pourquoi dans les chapitres suivants**

 **China : j'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire et que tu seras un peu sur ta faim**

 **IchabodCraneBurton : totale oui pour le moment mais ça va se gâter. C'est ça qui va plonger la fiction dans une drôle d'ambiance.**

 **aux autres comme sissi 1789, merci pour vos petits mots d'encouragements car cela donne envie d'écrire la suite**

 **Sur ce Enjoy**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 :  
**

Alec ne savait pas qui était l'homme à côté de son lit et qui semblait nerveux. D'ailleurs il avait vu le trouble dans le regard félin et cet homme s'était retourné contre la fenêtre pour masquer quoi ? Une émotion ? Bon sang Magnus aurait donné son instrument le plus précieux afin qu'Alec ne l'oublie pas. Surtout qu'à la base c'est ce garçon qui s'était montré entreprenant avec le musicien. Les Lightwood sont connus pour ne jamais lâcher l'affaire et Alexander avait fait la cour comme à l'époque afin de séduire le cœur de l'asiatique. Bon sang, pourquoi fallait-il que bane repense à cette histoire.

Comment expliquer à quelqu'un d'amnésique : oui nous sommes ensemble, mariés et nous avons l'intention de fonder une famille. Ça allait être un retour de flamme plus que dérangeant. Malgré tout il devait trouver une réponse pour le jeune homme dont il sentait le regard insistant derrière lui.

« Nous nous connaissons effectivement, oui. »  
« Vous aurais je fais perdre de l'argent lors d'une transaction boursière ? ou en gagner beaucoup ? » se permit de demander alors le jeune homme aux yeux bleus  
« Pardon ? » s'étonna Magnus  
« Vous n'êtes pas l'un de mes clients ? ou un de mes concurrents ? »

Ouch, le choc était encore plus violent, voilà qu'Alec savait très bien ce qu'il faisait comme métier, de ses transactions boursières ou encore de ses concurrents et clients.  
Bane se retourna d'un geste gracile et le regarda en s'adossant au mur

« je ne suis pas issu du monde professionnel, je dirais plutôt que nous sommes amis »  
« Je ne me souviens pas de vous. Comment vous appelez vous ?

Un sourire faux s'afficha sur le visage de l'asiatique. Alec n'avait l'air que d'avoir une amnésie partielle le concernant lui. Bref il essaya de garder son sourire devant, devant qui au fait ? Son mari ou devait-il changer de qualificatif pour Alec désormais ? Combien de temps cette histoire allait-elle durer ? Et si c'était définitif ?était il un étranger désormais?

De toute façon il ne pouvait rien dire sur le mariage, sur leur histoire. À la maison, il devait aussi penser à retirer son alliance et mettre sa chevalière qu'il portait aussi autour du cou, une tradition indonésienne de la famille de Bane qu'ils avaient respectée pendant la cérémonie du mariage.

Amis ! c'est le terme que Bane avait utilisé. Se sentant nauséeux, il décida de s'éclipser. Lui-même était très affecté par cet accident, il savait qu'il aurait dû insister pour aller chercher Alec au bureau plutôt que de le laisser marcher jusqu'au loft. Quelle belle connerie.

« Magnus Bane. C'est mon nom. Bien tu m'excuseras mais je dois partir. Je suis attendu. »

il lui tourna le dos et sortit de la chambre sans un mot de plus. Alexander, quant à lui en voyant ce dos se dérober à sa vue, sentit un poids peser sur son cœur mais ne savait pas dire la raison de ce chamboulement.

OoOoO

le violoncelliste sortit de l'hôpital plus nerveux, plus anxieux, plus triste qu'à son arrivée. Son cœur était tourmenté par les propos de son ange. Et il sentait que les ennuis étaient loin d'être terminés. Quelle poisse quand même. Il se mit à chercher d'une façon brouillonne dans son manteau de brocart et trouva enfin son paquet de cigarette. Il savait qu'Alec détestait cette fâcheuse habitude et pourtant là il avait besoin d'un break. Et puis le jeune homme qu'il avait vu dans la chambre se ficherait de le voir faire alors pourquoi se priver. Il se dirigea vers sa voiture tout en jetant de temps à autres des coups de pieds dans les cailloux

Se plaçant au siège conducteur, il mit le contact et sentit vrombir le moteur. Il aimait les belles voitures et celle-ci était le petit bijou qu'il s'était offert grâce aux nombreux concerts en Europe. Alec avait désapprouvé ce choix, trouvant que le véhicule était trop tape à l'œil. Pourtant il aimait son Audi R8 de couleur rouge sang modèle sport. Il faut dire que pour tout ce qui est décoration et automobile, c'étaient deux extrêmes. Autant l'un aimait la couleur et le clinquant, autant l'autre aimait le sobre et le confort. Ce qui ne les avait pas empêchés de mener une vie parfaite à deux en se laissant des possibilités plus personnelles dans leurs bureaux respectifs au loft. Enfin dans la salle de Musique concernant Magnus car en plus de son violon, il jouait aussi de temps à autre du piano.

Son pied se colla sur l'accélérateur, faisant rugir les chevaux sous le capot et Magnus s'engagea dans la circulation newyorkaise. Il était attendu ... oui, attendu par sa musique. Il avait besoin de composer, de se retrouver dans son monde, dans sa bulle. Et ne dit-on pas que la musique adoucit les mœurs lors peut être trouverait-il une solution afin qu'Alec se souvienne de leur engagement, de leur mariage. Bon sang, ça grondait dans le cœur de Magnus, oublier un petit ami passe encore mais son mari, ça lui paraissait invraisemblable

Il profita aussi de rouler, les routes étaient tranquilles et il faisait un peu de vitesse tout en écoutant une des symphonies de Bach. C'était aussi une sorte d'échappatoire. Au pire il aurait un PV pour excès de vitesse mais il se fichait royalement vu l'argent qu'il possédait sur son compte. Il arriva enfin chez lui. Il vivait dans les quartiers chics de Brooklyn. Un quartier de nouveaux riches en fait. Une fois sa voiture garée, il ne put s'empêcher de regarder la voiture d'Alec.

Une berline Mercedes tout confort noire, belle mais simple, aux lignes pures. Pas de fioritures, juste la beauté, comme Alec en fait.

Remontant d'un pas rapide et rigide chez lui, au second étage de ce grand immeuble de verre et de belles pierres un peu baroque, il referma la porte derrière lui avant de grogner de frustration. Il détestait montrer une mauvaise image de lui en public. Magnus était connu par son excentricité mais cette dernière était contrôlée. C'était son style à lui par contre montrer un coup de rage ou une saute d'humeur jamais il ne l'aurait fait.

Sa première idée fut de se servir un verre, de fumer une cigarette et de regarder la vue du balcon. Son esprit tournait et retournait le problème dans tous les sens. Si Alec revenait ici alors il se souviendrait ? Ils avaient acheté cet endroit ensemble car Alexander avait trouvé l'endroit « magique ». Ils en avaient fait un cocon bien à eux, une tanière qui leur ressemblait à tous les deux. Et là il se retrouvait seul à regarder les lumières de la ville alors qu'avec Alec, ils adoraient faire ça le soir, un cocktail à la main et diverses promesses du bout des lèvres.

OoOoO

Alec ne se sentait pas mieux de son coté, et homme qui se disait son ami, il ne savait absolument pas de qui il s'agissait. Même son nom ne lui rappelait rien. Il fut interrompu par l'infirmière

« Vous avez faim monsieur ? »  
« Pas vraiment. Que vous arrive-t-il ? vous avez perdu votre joli sourire de tout à l'heure. »

Catarina était une admiratrice de Bane, et les autographes de cet homme étaient si rare qu'elle avait été triste de ne pas en avoir eu un.

« Je n'ai pas eu le souvenir que je désirais de ce grand artiste, tant pis » sourit Cat à l'encontre d'Alec. « Enfin sauf s'il revient. Ses albums se vendent au travers du monde. Ce n'est pas rien surtout quand on aime la musique classique comme moi. »

« Vous pourriez me faire écouter un morceau ? » demanda Alec intéressé. Il avait toujours adoré la musique, particulièrement la classique car elle avait le don de l'apaiser après ses longues journées

« Vous y avez eu droit durant tout votre séjour ici Monsieur, c'est votre ami Magnus Bane, le plus grand violoncelliste de Brooklyn. Il est venu ici jouer pour vous durant votre période de coma »

« Je vais lui demander alors, si comme vous dites il est un de mes amis, il ne me refusera pas une telle chose. Mais à une seule condition Madame l'infirmière »

« Laquelle ? » demanda Catarina plutôt surprise

« En retour, je désire un rendez-vous galant. Dès que je sors d'ici ? Vous en pensez quoi ? »

Catarina resta interdite devant ces propos. Elle était une fan inconditionnelle du musicien, alors ça pourrait être une bonne idée de sortir avec Alec afin de se rapprocher de son idole. Malgré tout cette histoire lui faisait mal, elle n'était pas une briseuse de couple et mit cette demande sur l'état désorienté de son patient. Mais bon pour ne pas le contredire elle lui répondit

« C'est d'accord ! »  
« Parfait, donc dès qu'il revient je vous obtiens ce sésame et nous pourrons aller boire un verre ? »

OoOoO

Magnus était à des lieues de se douter de ce qui se passait à l'hôpital. Il s'était enfermé dans sa salle pour composer. C'est ici qu'il avait écrit certains de ses meilleurs solos afin de ravir le cœur du public. Il aimait cette surprise que lui avait fait faire Alec pour leur premier anniversaire de mariage. Le piano était parfaitement accordé et la beauté de l'objet laissait Bane rêveur. Surtout de cette nuit d'anniversaire où ils avaient étrenné cette salle en faisant l'amour sur le couvercle de l'instrument, Des quelques notes qu'il avait essayé de faire tout en s'occupant de son mari et de cette symphonie d'amour et de cris. L'acoustique était parfaite, mais quand quelque chose venait d'Alec, c'était toujours parfait.

Le jeune Lightwood avait fait montré un réel talent de décoration afin de donner un look contemporain mais malgré tout solennel de ces grands opéras dans lequel son mari jouait. Et de cette pièce, les lumières de la ville brillaient comme jamais. Magnus profitait de la vue, se laissant aller à fredonner un air mélancolique.

Il fut sorti de ses pensées par son téléphone. Mais il ne répondit pas. De toute façon si c'était urgent la personne n'avait qu'à laisser un message. Merde quoi, il avait besoin de calme, pas d'être embêté par n'importe qui. Voyant que cet appel était insistant, il regarda son téléphone et fut surpris de voir qu'il s'agissait de son cousin Raphael qui tentait de le joindre. En plus d'être son cousin, c'était aussi le bras droit d'Alec dans la société Lightwood corporate.

« Magnus ? je viens aux nouvelles, tu as vu le médecin ? Magnus répond s'il te plait au lieu de regarder le mur en faisant comme si tu ne m'écoutais pas ! »

Le musicien n'en avait cure, il se fichait de ce que Raphael pensait, c'était pas lui dont la femme était devenue amnésique.

« Magnus c'est l'anniversaire d'Isabelle, si tu ne viens pas, Alec va l'avoir mauvaise, n'oublies pas que sa petite sœur est le bien le plus précieux aux yeux de ton tendre époux après toi bien sûr, alors ramène ta fraise ou je viens te chercher » et Raphael raccrocha.

Magnus reposa ses lunettes qu'il mettait quand il écrivait ses partitions et surtout par habitude quand il entrait dans cette pièce, pris sa veste, son paquet de cigarette et se mit à marcher dans les rues afin d'aller à central Park se ressourcer. Il se fichait du reste de la terre, son cœur battait au ralenti.

* * *

 **TBC**

 **Verdict par review ?**

 **Ariane**


	3. Chapitre 3

**Hello à tous et toutes**

 **L'inspiration étant de mise voici la suite d'amnésie**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 :  
**

Sortir et marcher sans but précis. Voilà ce que faisait Magnus dans les rues de new York afin d'arriver dans son parc préféré. Il adorait venir s'y ressourcer après de grands concerts et l'air de la ville même un peu pollué lui faisait du bien. Il y avait de l'espace et surtout en hiver le magnifique sapin de Noel devant lequel il adorait s'extasier main dans la main avec Alec.

Mais bon ici il était seul et se laissant porter le début de la nuit il entendait dans sa tête de nouveaux accords. Depuis l'accident, il n'avait plus su composer une seule note hors là, voir Alec dans cet état lui faisait penser à des morceaux, sombres, mélancoliques et naturellement beaux.

C'est dans ce parc, qu'il avait commencé à fréquenter Alexander. Étonné suite à la demande du trader de sortir avec lui, Magnus avait préféré garder ses distances par des rencontres simples en se baladant, parlant de tout et de rien, profitant d'un bon café acheté sur une échoppe du coin en refaisant le monde à leur façon. C'était ça le bonheur.

Fermant les yeux sous ses souvenirs, Magnus laissa les émotions le submerger. Le bonheur en revoyant Alec lui sourire, la chaleur en étant dans ses bras, la douceur quand il l'embrassait, la passion en croisant son regard, et enfin l'amour lorsqu'ils se donnaient l'un à l'autre. Les souvenirs de ces moments de sexe intense entre les deux hommes auraient fait rougir plus d'une personne, seulement Magnus n'était pas du genre à laisser ses émotions transparaitre.

Aussi paraissait-il détendu et endormi lorsqu'une personne se posa à ses côtés, lui arrachant un soupir.

« Camille ? ... décidément tu sais toujours où me trouver. »  
« On a grandi ensemble je te rappelle, et je suis ta meilleure amie et aussi ta meilleure soprano. »  
« Que fais-tu ici ? tu dois vraiment t'ennuyer pour décider de venir me faire chier ce soir ? »  
« j'adore quand tu es aussi galant mon cher ! C'est toujours un réel plaisir de passer du temps en ta compagnie »

Bane esquissa un petit sourire en coin avant de regarder son amie de manière malicieuse. Ils se connaissaient depuis toujours et la jeune femme savait quand son ami souffrait. Hors là, elle savait déceler dans le comportement du musicien que quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Magnus arrête de me regarder comme ça ou je te jure que je t'embrasse ! »  
« Fait cela et je te jure que je mords » annonça Bane en tirant sur la cigarette qu'il venait d'allumer.  
« Tu reprends tes mauvaises habitudes, tu sais à quel point Alec déteste cela ? »  
« Nous sommes seuls Camille, et j'ai parfaitement le droit de fumer. »  
« j'ai appris qu'Alec s'est réveillé, comment va-t-il ? Il n'est pas trop désorienté ? Il n'a pas de blessures graves ? vu ta tête il y a quelque chose qui cloche »

Effectivement Magnus affichait ce qui ressemblait fortement à une grimace de rage, de colère et de dégoût mêlés. La chanteuse devait bien avouer qu'elle n'avait jamais vu une telle expression sur son meilleur ami auparavant. Quelque chose de grave avait dû arriver

« Alec est amnésique, il ne se souvient pas de moi. De son boulot, de ses clients, de sa vie oui mais de moi plus rien, comme s'il avait tout balayé d'un coup de bourrasque »

« Génial cela veut dire que le champ est libre pour moi » lui sourit Camille

Bane soupira. La soprano était excentrique mais il aimait cela chez elle. Elle avait toujours été là quand le musicien avait vécu de mauvaises passes et malgré une brève aventure qui avait foiré entre eux, ils étaient restés proches. D'ailleurs Camille savait très bien que quoi qu'il arrive, si un jour elle aurait eu le besoin de Magnus, il serait là pour elle dans l'instant.

« on a essayé, ça a raté donc non merci. »  
« au fait, Ragnor veut te voir, tu viens avec moi ? Il parait que c'est une surprise »  
« Je crois que j'ai eu mon lot de surprise pour aujourd'hui. »  
« Rhahhhhhh allez, y'a d'autres choses plus graves dans la vie tu crois pas ? bon sang, tu sais qu'il aime la peinture et une nouvelle exposition va voir le jour dans une des plus grandes galeries de new York, on ne peut pas faire sans y aller »

« Et toi comment se passe tes répétions de Carmen ? tu pars quand en tournée ? »

la question coupa Camille, c'était la première fois qu'elle chanterait sans son musicien. Pourtant c'était une réelle opportunité pour elle et comme Magnus n'avait pas vu de problème au fait que la jeune femme prenne sa carrière en main, elle avait sauté sur l'occasion

« allez bouge de ce banc grogna Camille, je pourrai te faire écouter l'enregistrement à la maison »  
« C'est bon, j'arrive. Pas la peine d'être si pressé », grogna Magnus en rallumant une cigarette.  
« Bane, ça suffit avec les cigarettes, tu en es à combien aujourd'hui ? Tu ne crois pas que ça va finir par te tuer ? »  
« Si tu le dis ... en attendant c'est la seule chose qui puisse m'aider aujourd'hui. L'homme qui partage ma vie m'a oublié, j'ai du mal de composer et en plus mon cousin risque de venir me botter le derrière car je ne vais pas à l'anniversaire de ma belle-sœur. Que demander de plus ? »  
« Je vais finir par croire que tu aimes ça. Tu ne serais pas un peu sado ? »

« Camille arrête un peu ! Je ne me sens pas dans mon assiette. Je n'ai pas envie de voir la famille Lightwood ce soir, déjà que les parents d'Alec ne font pas partie de mes fans, comment rester là à vivre ma vie auprès d'eux en étant rien ? »

Camille savait quand il devait s'arrêter de parler avec Magnus. Et la mine que le jeune homme affichait en ce moment montrait bien qu'il était non seulement fatigué mais en plus énervé. Il aurait fort à faire pour le voir sourire aujourd'hui encore. Soudain lui revint à l'esprit la raison pour laquelle elle était passé le voir à l'origine.

« allons voir les peintures de Ragnor et puis nous discuterons de musique. Je veux te faire écouter cet enregistrement car il manque quelque chose mon ami, ta musique. Je désire que tu joues avec nous dans la tournée. Je l'ai proposé à ton agent Jace Herondale, il en est ravi. Tu nous imagines faisant le tour des grands opéras, profitant de l'acoustique et des applaudissements du public. Allez viens avec moi »

Et la jeune femme l'entraina derrière lui.

OoOoO

Pendant toute la soirée, Bane était resté avec ses deux amis dans le salon de son appartement. Camille avait fait venir Ragnor chez le musicien avec le fameux mp3 et rien de tel que la salle de musique du loft pour écouter ce morceau. Du moins c'est ce qu'ils avaient fait jusqu'alors. Car des coups retentirent à la porte, poussant Magnus à se lever pour ouvrir.

Il savait parfaitement de qui il s'agissait, et c'est bien ce qui lui avait donné cette allure qu'il arborait en ce moment. Ses cheveux étaient sans dessus dessous, sa chemise hors du pantalon et dont les premiers boutons étaient détachés. Il paraissait fatigué.

« Raphael, » soupira-t-il en laissant rentrer la personne qui maltraitait sa porte que me veux-tu ?

il n'écouta même pas la réponse du jeune homme qu'il était déjà retourné à son verre de whisky. Raphael était venu pour le faire assister à l'anniversaire d'isabelle. Après tout il s'agissait de sa belle-famille et non pas d'une inconnue. Voyant Camille et Ragnor, le cousin de Magnus soupira

« Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu n'étais toujours pas arrivé, encore entrain de composer en picolant ? Tu penses vraiment que c'est une bonne idée ? » demanda Raph en volant le verre des mains de Magnus pour le boire cul sec

D'ailleurs il ne fit pas que cela, Desserrant sa cravate, il étendit ses jambes avant de regarder son cousin germain.

« Robert et Maryse étaient en rogne que tu ne sois pas là pour le déjeuner. Ils espèrent te voir ce soir pour isabelle »

« Parce que tu crois que c'est joyeux de me voir ?!v tu crois que j'ai envie de parader devant ma belle-famille ? »  
« Fais le pour Alec au moins. »

Magnus soupira de plus belle

« Magnus Bane tu vas enfin te décider à me dire ce qu'il se passe ? »  
« Il s'est réveillé », grogna le violoniste en se frottant le visage d'un geste fatigué. Il s'est réveillé mais il est amnésique.  
« Amnésique ? tu es sérieux ? »  
« oui il est amnésique de toute notre vie commune, pour lui il n'est pas marié, n'a pas d'attache et je ne suis rien pour lui. Génial non ? »

Alec ne se souvenait pas de son mari. Se dégageant la gorge en reposant le verre, Raphaël regarda son cousin avec une expression désolée.

« Mag's je ... »  
« J'ai pas besoin de pitié Raph, s'il te plait » soupira le musicien. « J'ai seulement besoin de temps pour accepter qu'il ne se souvienne peut-être jamais de moi. »  
« Mais ce n'est pas définitif, si ? »  
« Il vient d'où le peut être à ton avis ? s'il ne s'était pas réveillé aujourd'hui, ou alors s'il s'était souvenu de moi je serais allé à cet anniversaire ... à reculons mais j'y serais allé. Seulement là, je n'en n'ai ni la force ni le courage ! alors que Robert et Maryse comprennent ça ou pas je m'en fiche comme de ma première culotte. Je peux pas je suis désolé »

Le silence s'installa pesant dans le salon qui s'obscurcissait au fur et à mesure que la nuit tombait sur la ville. Le musicien était perdu. Comment réagir à cette nouvelle ? Cela revenait à la même chose que lui dire qu'il était mort, la seule différence c'est qu'il vivait. Comment cacher un amour affiché pendant des années, alors qu'aujourd'hui à cause d'un stupide conducteur ivre, son mari ne se souvenait plus de lui.  
Raphael n'insista pas, il savait que son cousin ne viendrait pas. Il se leva pour repartir quand la main de ce dernier se posa sur sa main.

« le cadeau d'isabelle est dans la penderie du hall, c'est un grand paquet blanc avec une étiquette chanel. C'est la robe bleue nuit que j'ai fait venir de Paris pour elle. Fais lui mes amitiés et dis leur la vérité, de toute façon je pense qu'ils seront bien contents de ne plus m'avoir dans leurs pattes »

Magnus se resservit un verre et se dirigea vers le balcon, plongeant sa tristesse dans l'alcool. Camille et Ragnor inquiet que leur ami ne sombre à nouveau dans cette addiction qu'il avait déjà dû vaincre une fois. Et malgré tout ils ne pouvaient pas l'empêcher et le brusquer au risque de faire ressurgir le pire cauchemar du musicien.

* * *

 **TBC**

 **Une petite review ?**

 **Bizzzz Ariane**


	4. Chapter 4

**Salut à tous** **,**

 **Me voici avec la suite de cette fiction, j'espère que le chapitre vous plaira**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 :  
**

Magnus aurait voulu disparaitre, se faire si petit qu'il aurait pu se glisser dans un trou de souris pour disparaitre à la vue de tous. Il s'était laissé aller devant ses amis. Jamais il n'avait eu aussi honte qu'en ce moment, et si la honte ne tuait pas c'était bien dommage pour le coup. Soupirant en enfouissant sa tête dans les coussins du canapé, il rabattit son avant-bras sur sa nuque et ferma les yeux. Dieu qu'il avait mal à la tête.

« Ça va un peu mieux ? » demanda Camille depuis le fauteuil en face de la baie vitrée.

Bane grogna, il ne pouvait faire que ça. Un mal de tête à lui fendre le crâne lui tenait compagnie, son amant ne se rappelait plus de lui, il avait les yeux gonflés et rouges et une dose d'alcool dans le sang probablement trop forte pour pouvoir conduire, mais à part ça tout allait bien.

« Hn », grommela l'asiatique en espérant que le noir des coussins l'apaiserait.  
« Tu sais mon vieux, ça fait du bien de pleurer de temps à autres. Tu devais en avoir besoin. Et puis tu sais que Ragnor et moi sommes là si tu as besoin de nous »  
« Merci Camille ». Lui répondit le musicien d'un ton sec

Comme si en plus il avait besoin qu'on lui rappelle qu'il avait pleuré, toute la nuit de surcroit. Il avait horreur de flancher, horreur de pleurer et là telle une fillette, il s'était laissé aller comme un con. Il ne se reconnaissait même plus

« Le jour va bientôt se lever Mag's. Tu devrais aller le voir aujourd'hui. Peut-être que cela l'aiderait à se souvenir ... »

Il savait que c'était un conseil, pourtant tout ce que lui disait Camille, lui donnait plus envie de se fâcher sur la jeune femme qu'autre chose. Car oui, en ce moment précis, son mal de tête était tonitruant, et sa meilleure amie ne trouvait rien de mieux à faire que de blablater avec lui.

« Ecoutes, ça fait plus de huit ans que je n'avais pas pleuré, alors tu peux au moins comprendre que j'ai besoin de silence trente secondes non ? » gronda Magnus  
« Garde ta mauvaise humeur pour toi. Ok tu as pleuré, ton amant ne se rappelle pas de toi, mais il y a dans ce monde des choses bien plus grave que ça ! quand tu auras fini de t'apitoyer sur ton sort tu me le feras savoir ! non mais franchement ... tu crois que tu es plus à plaindre que les gamins qui sont pris dans les guerres civiles, que les personnes qui sont incapables de se nourrir par manque de moyen ? »

Le musicien ne releva pas, ou plutôt ne pris pas la peine de répondre. Il savait que Camille avait raison, mais il ne voulait pas se l'avouer. Oui, il y avait des choses plus graves ici-bas, mais pour l'instant il avait envie de s'apitoyer sur son propre sort, car après tout, personne ne le ferait pour lui. Alors que la soprano soit fâchée ou non, il n'en avait rien à faire.

« Je te laisse, tu devrais te reposer »

La jeune femme le serra dans ses bras et le laissa un peu seul. Maudissant le bourbon qu'il avait descendu la veille, Magnus s'extirpa de son sofa et regarda l'état de son salon. Plusieurs verres vides trainaient, des mouchoirs en papiers jonchaient sur la table basse, deux assiettes vides se tenaient avec, et un carton de pizza vide venait parfaire le tableau.

Écartant ses cheveux de son visage, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour se laver et prendre un tube d'aspirine. L'eau lui ferait le plus grand bien et son médicament apaiserait son mal de crâne. Après quoi, il pourrait réfléchir posément à ce qu'il devait faire, à savoir aller le voir ou non.

Se glissant dans l'eau chaude de sa baignoire après avoir retiré ses vêtements, il soupira de confort en sentant la chaleur qui l'entourait. Au moins il avait gagné ça, un bon bain. Fermant les yeux, il plongea la tête sous l'eau. Un flash lui revint en mémoire, il se revoyait dans cette même baignoire avec Alec et ressentait certaines caresses. Remontant à toute vitesse à la surface de la baignoire, il se mit à tousser avant de chasser les nouvelles larmes qui pointaient aux coins de ses yeux. Se dépêchant, il se lava rapidement et sortit avant d'entourer sa taille d'une serviette.

La tristesse l'accablait tellement qu'avec son verre et son aspirine, il prit la direction de leur chambre pour s'allonger. La pièce aurait semblé pour n'importe qui d'autre, inconvenante pour la fonction qu'elle avait et pourtant, ils l'adoraient. Non seulement parce que tous les deux y passaient des moments inoubliables, mais aussi parce qu'elle les reflétait particulièrement bien. La moquette d'un rouge puissant tranchant avec le blanc immaculé du lit s'alliait au bleu nuit des murs alors que par les vitres rentrait dans la pièce une lumière pure. Roulant sur le flanc, il observa les affaires d'Alexander qui se trouvaient sur sa table de chevet.

Pourquoi n'irait-il pas le voir ? Parce qu'il ne se souvenait plus de lui, que cela le faisait souffrir. Pourquoi irait-il le voir ? Parce qu'il l'aimait, et parce que cela valait tous les sacrifices du monde. Les réponses étaient simples comme bonjour pour lui. Alors de quel côté pencher ? Décidant de s'habiller, il sortit son pantalon de satin noir au motif de dragon et sa chemise rouge Bollywood aux incrustations de pierreries et de liserés dorés, avant de passer d'un pas trainant dans sa salle de musique. Il avait besoin de jouer pour décompresser.

Il avait beau pianoter, rien ne lui venait à l'esprit, en temps normal des tonnes de mélodies lui venaient en tête et là rien, le vide sidéral. Alors pourquoi diable bloquait-il en ce moment ? Parce que son mari n'était pas là, c'était certain. Oui, ça ne pouvait être que ça, Alexander était son moteur d'inspiration. Il lui suffisait de l'attendre, de l'entendre rentrer pour que son cœur se mettre à battre plus vite, plus fort ... en un seul mot Alec le rendait vivant. C'était son énergie vitale.

Se levant rapidement, il attrapa son téléphone portable, son manteau en brocart et ses clefs de voiture avant d'enfiler ses chaussures et de descendre précipitamment au garage. Il avait besoin de le voir il avait besoin de son mari et il ne dérogerait pas à la règle.

Arrivé à l'hôpital, un frisson d'angoisse lui parcourut l'échine. Comment cette visite allait-elle se passer ?  
Se stoppant devant la porte de la chambre de celui à qui il venait rendre visite. Ses doigts s'immobilisèrent contre le bois avant de frapper doucement puis d'ouvrir la porte. Ce qu'il vu en arrivant dans la chambre lui broya le cœur encore un peu plus.

Alec était tranquillement couché sur son lit à faire rire une nouvelle infirmière, une petite stagiaire du nom de Lily qui ne se gênait pas pour se frotter contre lui. Et vu la lueur des yeux sombres de son amant, il ne faisait aucun doute quant au fait qu'il appréciait. Tournant tous les deux la tête vers lui, ils furent d'abord surpris, mais le visage de Magnus ne laissait place à aucune émotion. La jeune femme lui adressa un sourire et s'excusa en sortant pour continuer sa ronde.

Le jeune trader remonta un peu les draps sur lui avant de lui sourire en coin, puis de désigner la porte d'un air joyeux.

« Elle est plutôt mignonne non ? » demanda-t-il.  
« Hm, » grommela Bane en posant la main sur la poignée de la porte contre laquelle il se tenait.  
« Vous ne rentrez pas ? après tout vous m'avez dit que nous étions amis. Alors discutons un peu, que je tente de me souvenir de vous. »  
« Je crois plutôt que je vais te laisser, » susurra Magnus en plissant les yeux.

En plus de ne plus se souvenir de son mari, Alec ne se souvenait plus de son orientation sexuelle. Voir l'ainé des Lightwood fricotter avec une femme rendait Bane Malade.

Le cœur lourd, en miette, il reprit la direction du parking afin de rentrer chez lui, il avait besoin de composer, des idées lui venaient en tête et il devait les coucher sur le papier à musique afin de pouvoir jouer ces mélodies.

OoOoO

La sonnerie du téléphone, le poussa à jurer fortement, avant de replonger bien plus sérieusement dans ses partitions. Depuis qu'il avait vu cette petite garce d'infirmière se coller de la sorte à son amant, les notes se bousculaient en lui. C'était son mari, le sien, et il était hors de question de le prêter à quiconque. Il soupira d'aise en se rendant compte que le téléphone avait cessé de le harceler. Durant tout l'après-midi et toute la nuit ses doigts avaient pianotés sur le piano et parfois glissés le long des cordes de son violon.

Soupirant, il s'empara de sa tasse et se leva pour aller se resservir un café. Cela ne ferait que le huitième depuis la veille 19h, le seizième depuis la veille 11h. Hors il était 10h du matin. Attrapant un fruit au passage, il s'en retourna dans sa pièce, son antre ... son lieu personnel. Il était à peine assis sur le joli tabouret en acajou que de nouveau le téléphone sonna. Bane lui jeta un regard meurtrier, espérant brièvement que cela suffirait pour le faire taire, c'était malheureusement sans compter sur l'acharnement que mettait la personne, qui se permettait de le déranger, dans cet acte.

N'ayant pas d'autre choix, il répondit à son cousin

« ça y est tu as enfin posé ton café pour enfin dédaigner me répondre »  
« Tu me surveilles ou quoi ? » grogna-t-il en guise de bonjour.  
« Tu vois que tu peux répondre quand tu veux ! » se mit à rire Raphael.  
« Tu veux quoi ? »  
« Tu composais ? »  
« C'est un peu ce qui me fait vivre effectivement ... alors si tu n'as rien d'autre à me dire, je vais raccrocher et reprendre mon travail ! »  
« Tu as dormi cette nuit ? »  
« je composais, donc non ! mais qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire en plus ? j'ai l'habitude de vivre comme ça ! »  
« Ce n'est pas sain ! bon au départ je t'appelais pour te dire que j'allais passer voir Alec. Tu viens avec moi ? »  
« Pas question ! » réfuta Magnus en réprimant une grimace de dégoût en revoyant le visage de l'infirmière.  
« Alors ... tu m'expliques ? » Soupira Raph entendant la détresse de son cousin. « Si je peux t'aider je le ferais, même si ton mari est mon associé et mon crétin cousin par alliance ! »  
« Attention à ce que tu dis devant lui ! pff ... il m'a oublié tu le sais on te l'a dit avant-hier. »  
« Et ? du coup ? c'est pour ça que tu ne veux pas venir le voir avec moi ? parce que si c'est ça c'est minable comme excuse ! »  
« non, hier quand je suis allé, il draguait une infirmière. Je n'ai pas envie de voir le chemin qu'il emprunte, je ne suis pas capable de supporter cela. Raph, il oublie même qui il est réellement. »

« Je vais t'aider, on va débloquer cette situation, je t'en fais le serment, tu es ma seule famille Mag's et te savoir malheureux me rend malheureux. »

« Merci » et il raccrocha, le cœur encore plus lourd de ces souvenirs de la veille.

OoOoO

Alec se morfondait dans les draps du lit, il faut dire qu'hier, voir l'infirmière s'enfuir à l'arrivée de ce soi-disant ami l'avait fait râler. Il pensait arriver à lui soutirer un rendez-vous puisque la chef de service Catarina lui avait bien fait comprendre que c'était impossible avec elle. Il fut surpris d'entendre la porte s'ouvrir à cette heure-là de la journée. Sa sœur était passée au matin et il n'attendait plus rien avant au moins le soir.

Un sourire éclaira son visage quand il le reconnut.

« Raphael ! »

D'accord, ce coup là le cousin de Magnus voulait bien croire Bane. Le trader n'avait oublié personne sauf lui. Dire qu'il avait douté un instant de ses dires. Adressant un petit geste de la main et un sourire au brun, il se posa sur la chaise à côté du lit.

« Alors mon vieux ? ça va pas trop mal ? »  
« On fait aller, les infirmières sont plutôt mignonnes, ça aide ! »  
« Pardon ? »  
« Quoi ? ce n'est que la vérité ... d'ailleurs je fais tout pour décrocher un rencart avec l'une d'elle. Tu sais bien que j'ai toujours aimé les défis »

Ok, donc Magnus n'avait non plus abusé sur ce côté-là aussi. Oui Alec était un séducteur, d'homme certes mais avant Magnus, il aimait batifoler à gauche ou à droite, ne renonçant jamais à ses proies. Raphael, Triste, il adressa à Alec un regard chargé de reproches.

« Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? »  
« Tu ne te souviens vraiment pas ? »  
« De quoi ? ... dis-moi ... tu vas dire que je suis idiot mais ... »  
« Mais quoi ? »

Oui, plus il regardait Raphael, plus il le trouvait ressemblant avec Magnus Bane. Cela ne coutait rien de poser la question.

« Tu serais pas le cousin de Magnus ? vous vous ressemblez vraiment. »  
« enfin tu te souviens de quelque chose, crétin ! »

« Non c'est juste un rapprochement, je ne savais pas que tu étais son cousin. D'ailleurs pourquoi tu me fais des cachoteries Raph, on est associé »

Le cousin de Magnus prit le livre de chevet et donna un coup sur la tête du jeune homme

« Au fait ... tu pourras te charger de mes transactions pendant que je suis à l'hôpital ? »  
« C'est déjà fait. Et puis Tessa m'aide particulièrement bien. »  
« Ce n'est pas pour rien que j'ai pas voulu me séparer d'elle. C'est une perle. »  
« Je ne te le fais pas dire effectivement. Mais je pense que tu as d'autres choses à faire au lieu d penser boulot, tu dois te souvenir Alec, quelqu'un souffre de ton amnésie. »

« Me souvenir de quoi ? répond moi ? »

« Tu verras », lui répondit mystérieusement Raphaël avant de lui sourire. « Mais ne tarde pas trop, la souffrance qu'entraine ton oubli est trop grande. »

Refermant la porte sur lui, il laissa mariner Alec avec sa phrase. Le jeune homme essayait de comprendre mais ne voyait absolument pas ce dont il devait se souvenir. Pensif, il reprit la lecture de son ouvrage espérant bientôt pouvoir sortir de ces 4 murs

* * *

 **TBC**

 **Une petite review ?**

 **Bizzz**

 **Ariane**


	5. Chapter 5

**Coucou à tous, voilà la suite d'Amnésie. Pour ceux qui m'ont demandé, Alec n'est pas prêt de retrouver la mémoire. C'est une fiction dramatique et plutôt sombre. J'espère malgré tout que vous aimerez.**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 :  
**

Qu'avait voulu dire Raphael ? De quoi ou de qui parlait-il ? Et cet avertissement ... Alec était plongé dans ses pensées depuis que son associé et ami était sorti de sa chambre. Qu'avait donc vécu le musicien qui génère tant de rage chez son cousin ? De plus il lui avait dit de se rappeler rapidement de ce qu'il avait oublié, seulement tout lui revenait. Et même au cas où il avait oublié quelque chose, Oublié signifiait bien qu'il ne s'en souvenait pas. Et que cela ne devait avoir aucune importance.

« ce dont Raph me parle aurait-il un lien avec Magnus ? » ? se demanda-t-il tout haut.

Il n'y avait que de lui qu'il ne se souvenait pas, la preuve il venait même de parler boulot et de ses dossiers urgents. Sinon, il ne voyait pas de qui ou de quoi cela relevait. Enfin, il avait oublié, ce n'est pas comme s'il n'avait pas d'excuse. Triste malgré tout, il se replongea dans son bouquin espérant comprendre quand même un jour le fin mot de l'histoire.

OoOoO

Magnus regardait les documents que lui avait donné le contremaître pour les travaux de la chambre d'enfant que les deux hommes faisaient construire dans leur loft. Camille était à ses côtés, elle savait que son meilleur ami n'allait pas très bien et forcément, elle lui servait de nounou.

Magnus se mit à sourire en voyant toute la décoration intérieure, c'était parfait pour ce bambin qu'ils devaient bientôt accueillir chez eux. Pour une fois que quelque chose tournait rond dans sa vie, cela lui faisait du bien.

Prenant son soda sur la table basse, Camille en sirota un peu avant de glisser un regard à son meilleur ami.

« Tu es allé le voir aujourd'hui ? »  
« Comme si j'avais eu le temps. Je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit déjà. «  
« Comment ça ? »  
« Depuis hier je ne fais que composer, alors je ne suis pas sorti. C'est aussi simple que ça. Tu sais bien comment cela fonctionne Camille, quand l'inspiration vous prend il faut y répondre »  
« Et pour son amnésie ? toujours rien ? »

« Raph devait passer le voir cet après-midi, mais il n'a pas appelé. Je suppose que c'est toujours pareil. »  
« je suis désolée Magnus »  
« ça va c'est bon, ça sert à quoi de s'apitoyer ? A rien alors laisse tomber »

OoOoO

Raphael desserra sa cravate en entrant dans le hall de sa maison. Lily devait déjà être rentrée et devait surement l'attendre au salon. Retirant ses chaussures et sa veste, il pénétra dans l'autre pièce, où effectivement une jeune femme attendait patiemment sur le canapé.

« c'est moi mon cœur, je suis à la maison »

« Et alors ta journée mon amour ? » lui demanda son épouse en souriant

« Ça pouvait aller. Et toi ? »  
« Bof ... comme d'habitude. Je pensais qu'on pourrait aller manger chez Magnus ce soir. Quand penses-tu ? »

« On passe chercher à emporter et oui on y va, d'ailleurs à ce propos, tu es allé voir Alec aujourd'hui ?

« Si. Et j'y suis allé. Il m'a parlé d'un des dossiers de rachat. Donc il se souvient, mais Magnus n'est plus qu'un étranger à ses yeux...

« Je vois », soupira Lily. Alors raison de plus pour aller le voir. Allez debout, files à la douche nous partons juste après. »  
« merci ma belle, je ne peux pas laisser mon cousin déprimer, je ne veux pas qu'il revive les atrocités dans lesquelles il est tombé il y a quelques années »

OoOoO

Oui, plus il tentait de se rappeler où il avait rencontré Magnus Bane moins il s'en souvenait. Des centaines de souvenirs se suivaient dans son esprit mais aucuns où il ne voyait le visage de cet asiatique au look un peu excentrique. Pourtant un visage comme ça il devrait s'en souvenir. Personne n'avait le droit d'être d'avoir un corps aussi parfait, ce type avait tout pour lui. Des yeux d'ambre profond qui devaient en charmer plus d'une et surtout qui devaient lui permettre d'arriver à ses fins sans le moindre mal. Une bouille d'ange ! Ce type avec une bouille d'ange.

Il se mit à rire et se regardant dans le petit miroir de sa table de chevet il s'examina, après tout lui aussi était pas mal, pourquoi en venir à des comparaisons futiles alors qu'il y avait le monde qui l'attendait dehors. Une vie remplie et trépidante et as se faire chier sur un lit d'hôpital, d'ailleurs il allait demander à sortir. Ces 4 murs le rendaient fou

et le pire c'était la nourriture, il rêvait d'un bon steak saignant, de frites et d'une salade légèrement vinaigrée et non pas de cette infâme bouillie de chou vert atroce.

OoOoO

Magnus fut étonné d'entendre la sonnette, il n'attendait personne. Regardant Camille, il prit quand même le temps d'ouvrir tout en teignant sa cigarette dans le cendrier de l'entrée

« salut cousin, on s'est dit qu'il était temps de venir manger chez toi, d'ailleurs je ne suis pas certain de la date de ton dernier repas. »

« J'ai pas besoin de garde d'enfant » grogna Bane tout en laissant entrer sa famille

« C'est les plans de la chambre d'enfants ? » se permit de demander Lily

« Oui mais je ne sais pas vraiment si….. »

Camille apporta les assiettes, et ils s'installèrent en essayant de changer la direction de la conversation. Voir Magnus dans cet état mettait Raphael a mal. Comment pouvais t'on oublier un mariage.

OoOoO

« Alec….Alec, s'il te plait, vas-y oui..oh Alec ... Alec je t'aime ... »

« AAAAAAH ! » hurla le jeune homme en se réveillant.

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit brutalement, le poussant à sursauter de nouveau. Enroulé dans ses draps, il était en sueur, son repas encore intact posé sur la table devant lui. Il s'était endormi et rêvait ... cette voix suppliante, amoureuse ... ces mots. Il avait pris peur, mais pourquoi et de quoi ? Son cœur battait la chamade et se faisait ressentir en lui un vide immense, lourd de sens.

Le docteur s'évertuait à lui parler alors qu'il regardait affolé autour de lui. Quand enfin il prit conscience qu'une personne lui parlait, il reprit pied dans la réalité.

« ... m'entendez ? M. Lightwood ? »  
« Oui, oui je vous entends très bien ! je suis pas sourd merci ! »  
« Que s'est-il passé ? vous avez hurlé dans votre sommeil »  
« Rien, je rêvais ! » gronda le brun.  
« Bien, vous devriez vous reposer. Demain nous devrons parler tous les deux. »  
« Docteur ...qui est-ce ? »  
« Qui est qui ? » demanda le médecin étonné  
« La personne importante pour moi ? vous devez le savoir ! dites-moi qui c'est. »

« Je crains fort, que vous ne deviez le redécouvrir que par vous-même M. Lightwood. Bonne nuit. »

OoOoO

Passer la soirée avec son cousin, la femme de celui-ci et Camille n'avait pas été aussi pénible qu'il l'aurait pensé. Sans compter qu'ils ne lui avaient pas parlé une seule fois de la tragédie comme s'ils avaient pitié de lui. C'était la dernière chose dont il avait besoin, de la pitié. Il avait ce sentiment en horreur mais bon Magnus se sentait soutenu, c'était le principal.

Expirant la fumée de sa cigarette, il posa les yeux sur le plan de la chambre d'enfant. C'est ce qui manquait dans cet appartement. Un enfant.

C'est pourquoi avec Alec, ils avaient décidé d'en adopter un. Certes le brun avait une filleule, mais celle-ci n'était pas sa fille, et ils savaient tous les deux qu'ils ne pourraient en avoir ensemble. L'adoption avait été leur seule chance de fonder une famille. Aussi Alexander s'était démené pour obtenir les papiers. Bane ne l'avait jamais vu aussi pris sur une affaire que pour le dossier d'adoption. Ni aussi nerveux d'ailleurs ... sauf lorsqu'il l'avait embrassé pour la première fois.

Oui, son Alec s'était battu pour cette adoption, alors en prévision Magnus avait demandé des plans pour la future chambre d'enfant. Seulement ... maintenant que son mari était amnésique ... se souvenait-il seulement de cette demande ? Ne pouvant plus rester enfermé seul chez lui, il attrapa son manteau, ses clefs et son paquet de cigarette puis sorti. Il avait besoin de prendre l'air.

Il voulait seulement respirer, s'échapper un peu de cette pression qui lui pesait à chaque instant. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi diable se trouvait-il devant l'hôpital ?! Cet hôpital où se trouvait cette personne qu'il aimait comme un fou, cette personne qui avait remué ciel et Terre pour pouvoir adopter un enfant avec lui, cette personne qui s'était battue pour lui, cette personne qui n'avait qu'une peur les précédentes semaines celle de le perdre, cette personne qui représentait sa vie et qui pourtant aujourd'hui ne se souvenait plus de lui.

Se maudissant de sa faiblesse, il pénétra dans l'hôpital et se dirigea vers la chambre son amour. Pourquoi remuer le couteau dans la plaie ? Magnus ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il voulait le voir, le toucher, l'embrasser, lui faire l'amour, lui prouver à quel point il l'aimait ... mais tout ça lui était interdit pour le moment.

La main sur la poignée de la porte, il soupira avant de l'ouvrir un peu. Juste assez pour voir son amant endormi dans le lit. Il semblait si paisible lorsqu'il dormait, si attendrissant. Et sur l'instant il lui fallut toutes les bonnes volontés du monde pour ne pas lui sauter dessus. C'est clair que quand il s'agit d'Alec, Magnus était mené par le bout du nez.

Il se souvenait de la provocation du trader pour avoir un rendez-vous, de la drague douteuse, des allusions parfois cocasses et dérangeantes. Alec avait même fait livrer des fleurs sur scène juste après un récital. Bref, l'ainé des Lightwood avait tout fait pour recevoir l'attention du musicien et il avait réussi.

Magnus savait que sans Alec, sa vie ne serait plus la même, qu'il sombrerait définitivement dans les limbes des enfers. Son amant à l'époque avait été là au pire moment de sa vie, quand il avait sombré dans l'alcool pour des raisons qu'il voulait oublier.

Soupirant, il contemplait le bel endormi en priant que son amour retrouve la mémoire.

« Les heures de visites sont finies Monsieur Bane, vous savez ? »  
« Désolé Jem. Je ne l'ai pas réveillé, je ne suis même pas rentré le voir. Disons seulement que je me promenais. D'ailleurs j'ai besoin de vous parler. »  
« De quoi ? »

« Va-t-il retrouver la mémoire ? »

« Je n'en sais malheureusement rien mon cher ami, vous devriez rentrer, je ne suis pas certain qu'il comprenne votre présence en ces heures dans sa chambre s'il se réveille »

« Je l'aime et j'ai l'impression de mourir sans lui. Et puis comment allons-nous faire pour le retour à la maison ? »

En effet, il fallait qu'Alexander rentre chez lui, et donc au loft. Hors ne se souvenant plus de sa liaison avec Magnus comment faire pour faire passer la pilule. Jem conduisit Magnus à son bureau pour essayer de faire au mieux, vu la situation délicate. Brusquer quelqu'un ayant une perte de mémoire pouvait causer tellement de dégâts que Jem, malgré la souffrance, se devait d'agir avec des pincettes.

* * *

 **TBC**

 **Ariane**

 **Une review ?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello, voici la suite d'amnésie partielle.**

 **Ce chapitre va amener le prochain retour d'Alec au loft et les aménagements nécessaires**

 **Je ne vous en dis pas plus**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 :  
**

Oui, il fallait qu'ils parlent tous les deux. Après tout Alec était censé vivre avec Magnus, alors comment le prendrait-il en l'apprenant puisqu'il ne se souvenait plus de l'asiatique ? S'avançant dans le couloir, son dossier sous le bras, Jem Carstair se dirigeait d'un pas inquiet vers la chambre d'Alexander Lightwood

Il frappa, et rentra avant de refermer la porte derrière lui. D'après la discussion qu'il avait eu la veille au soir avec Bane, il s'était passé quelque chose qui le dérangeait. Jem n'était pas un toubib pour rien, et savait parfaitement reconnaitre une personne qui n'allait pas bien. Ce qui était le cas du musicien en ce moment.

Le noiraud allongé sur son lit, le regarda d'un air absent et étonné à la fois avant de lui sourire.

« Bonjour Docteur. «  
« M. Lightwood je vois que vous allez bien mieux que lors de votre admission ! » lui répondit le docteur en s'asseyant près du lit.  
« Encore heureux ! quand pourrais-je sortir ? »  
« Ah ça je ne pense pas que ce soit dans l'immédiat. Comptez encore une semaine parmi nous au moins. »  
« je refuse ! j'ai horreur des hôpitaux, faites-moi une assistance à la maison mais je veux sortir de ce bâtiment »

Alec réagissait de la même façon que Magnus concernant l'hôpital, ce qui n'avait rien d'étonnant vu l'état de crise, il y a quelques années du musicien suite à une agression très violente.

« Comme beaucoup de personne, ce qui est compréhensible suivant l'état où vous y arrivez. Mais bon je dois évaluer vos capacités avant de vous relâcher, vous êtes passé très près de la mort, ne l'oubliez pas »  
« Vous aviez dit, hier soir que nous devions parler tous les deux. Je suppose que vous êtes là pour ça non ? »  
« Oui, c'est quelque chose de très important » expliqua le chirurgien.  
« Et de quoi voulez-vous parler ? »  
« Vous souvenez vous d'où vous vivez ? »  
« Eh bien ... dans le quartier Ouest de Brooklyn non ? Mais pourquoi me posez-vous cette question absurde ? »  
« Vivez-vous seul monsieur Lightwood ? »

Alec marqua un temps de silence, les yeux fixés au plafond, il avait envie de dire non et pourtant ses lèvres articulèrent un « oui ». Posant de nouveau les yeux sur le toubib, il remarqua l'air sombre qui l'avait gagné à sa réponse.

« En êtes-vous certain ? »  
« Je crois ... je ne suis pas certain ...mais pourquoi toutes ces questions ? »  
« est ce qu'une Audi R8 sport rouge vous évoque quelque chose ?  
« une voiture de sport ? bof ... un prétentieux qui vient de se marier et cherche à draguer ? un nouveau concurrent, l'opportunité de me faire encore plus d'argent dans mon entreprise afin que ma famille ne manque de rien »

« Rien d'autre ne vous viendrait à l'esprit ? »  
« Si ...il y a bien quelque chose »  
« Dites-moi donc » s'enquit le médecin avec espoir.  
« Que cette couleur ne s'accorde pas avec tout et que c'est tape à l'œil. Franchement pas mon style »

Jem soupira. Bon sang, c'était lui qui allait finir par déprimer.  
S'efforçant de paraitre stoïque devant son patient, il releva la tête un petit sourire forcé aux lèvres.

« Bien ... et donc si je vous parle Mercedes classe S ?  
« C'est ma voiture. Elle est noire, intérieur cuir et avec un équipement audio impeccable, j'aime écouter de la bonne musique quand je conduis »  
« C'est déjà ça de pris », soupira Jem.  
« pourquoi dites-vous cela ? je ne comprends pas ? »  
« Hum ... bien, alors je dois vous apprendre quelque chose. Pour ce qui est de votre voiture et de votre quartier tout est correct, seulement vous….

La porte s'ouvrit et Catarina escortait Magnus qui venait rendre des documents au médecin. Jem les lui avait donnés la veille, concernant les mesures à prendre puisque Magnus étant le mari d'Alec était l'héritier direct et donc la personne qui doit prendre les décisions en cas de problème.

« Magnus mon cher, j'étais en train de parler avec M. Lightwood de son logement. »  
« Et ? » grommela le musicien en sortant une cigarette qu'il coinça entre ses lèvres.  
« On ne fume pas dans un hôpital » ! l'incendia le toubib en lui arrachant des lèvres.  
« putain mais ça fait mal Jem » ! hurla Ed en portant sa main à ses lèvres. « Bon et quel est le problème avec son logement ? » demanda Bane un peu interloqué  
« Je sais pas non plus, puisque je me souviens de l'adresse », soupira Alec.  
« Il pense qu'il vit seul. » annonça le médecin sur un ton grave.  
« Ce n'est pas le cas ? » sursauta Ale en faisant un bond pour se redresser dans son lit.  
« Tu as un colocataire, débile ! » répliqua Bane de mauvaise humeur. « Bon c'est pas tout ça mais j'ai du travail encore ! bonjour chez vous et à bientôt docteur Carstair ! »  
« Au fait, votre Audi R8 rouge sang est admirablement belle Magnus », annonça le médecin alors que l'asiatique s'apprêtait à passer la porte dans le sens inverse.  
« Bon d'accord ... vous voulez quoi Jem ? » répliqua Magnus après un moment de silence en refermant la porte.  
« Vous avez une R8 ? » demanda Alec étonné surtout qu'on venait de lui mentionner cette voiture quelques minutes plus tôt  
« je ne peux pas en avoir une ? » grommela le violoniste en regardant Alec du coin de l'œil.  
« Elle est rouge ? »  
« Oui et alors ? j'aime le rouge c'est pas un fait nouveau et ce n'est pas encore interdit. Du moins aux dernières nouvelles. Pourquoi ? »  
« Je vous laisse ! » s'exclama le docteur en sortant.

La discussion était enfin amorcée et Jem espérait que cette dernière allait enfin mettre les points sur les I entre les deux époux. Car Jem savait que Magnus ne pourrait pas supporter la pression encore longtemps. Il allait craquer et risquer de sombrer encore plus bas que la dernière fois. Hors là, Alec ne serait plus là pour l'épauler dans ces moments difficiles.

Magnus glissa un regard fatigué sur Alec qui le fixait interdit avant de s'avancer jusqu'à la fenêtre et de se caller dos à elle.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a encore ? j'ai un souci ? tu veux peut-être ma photo pour l'offrir à une infirmière ? »

L'ainé des Lightwood plissa les yeux devant le sarcasme dont il faisait preuve. Il ne se souvenait pas de lui et pourtant l'homme devant lui semblait connaitre énormément de choses de sa vie. Il avait oublié, il n'y pouvait rien s'il avait eu cet accident !

« Laissez les infirmières où elles sont. Pourquoi le prenez-vous si mal ? »  
« Ç'est à toi de le découvrir. »

Ah oui, pas question en plus de lui dire pourquoi il redoutait les femmes et les autographes. Alec avait été assez marqué par l'événement et Magnus encore plus. Il suffisait de voir les crises d'angoisse qu'il lui arrivait d'avoir encore aujourd'hui. Depuis ce jour, cette agression.

« Comment cela se fait-il que vous sachiez autant de chose sur moi ? »  
« nous sommes amis, tu te rappelles ? Et arrête ce foutu vouvoiement, j'ai l'impression d'avoir 40 ans.

« Ok, puisque nous sommes amis, je pense que tu ne seras pas contraire à ce que je te donne un conseil. Tu as l'air hyper tendu et je ne connais qu'une seule chose pour arranger cela : le sexe. Trouve toi un coup d'un soir et l'affaire sera faite car sérieusement à chaque fois que l'on se voit, j'ai l'impression que tu vas finir par exploser comme une casserole à pression »

le musicien fronça des sourcils en entendant sa phrase, ses yeux se voilèrent d'un rideau sombre avant qu'il ne respire fortement.

« j'ai quelqu'un dans ma vie pauvre con. Enfin c'est ce que je pense. Et franchement tu ne devrais pas t'autoriser à raconter des conneries pareilles. T'évite de me donner des conseils sur le sexe tu es très mal placé Alexander ! »

Entendre son prénom en entier fit frissonner le jeune homme, il était certain que cet homme le connaissait et il ne lâcherait pas l'affaire, pas avant d'avoir eu les réponses.  
« Et la réponse ? » grogna le noiraud sérieux.  
« La réponse à quoi ? ta perte de mémoire ou autre chose ? »

« Comment ça se fait que tu connaisses autant de chose sur moi alors que je ne me souviens pas de toi ! »  
« Parce que je suis ton colocataire ! on vit ensemble alors oui forcement je te connais ! maintenant au revoir, » gronda Bane en quittant la pièce.

Son cœur le faisait atrocement souffrir. Il avait mal et ne pouvait se réfugier que dans le travail et auprès de ses amis. Il fallait aussi qu'il passe voir isabelle. C'était la seule de la famille Lightwood qui prenait de temps à autre des nouvelles par SMS. Il savait bien que ça arrangerait le reste de la famille de voir Magnus sortir de la vie d'Alec et il en avait la preuve. Fermant les yeux pour empêcher une larme de s'en échapper, il déglutit difficilement avant de repartir vers la sortie, une nouvelle cigarette aux lèvres.

Dans la chambre derrière lui, Alec regardait avec surprise, la porte qui s'était refermée derrière l'écrivain. Il cohabitait avec lui ? Il aurait au moins espéré cohabiter avec une jolie fille et à la place de ça il se retrouvait avec un mec. La poisse !

OoOoO

L'appartement de Camille se trouvait à quelques pâtés de maison du loft et Magnus préféra s'y arrêter que de rentrer seul chez lui pour se morfondre du comportement de son mari. De plus, sachant qu'Alec allait pour rentrer à la maison bientôt, il allait devoir faire des aménagements. Autant demander l'aide de ses proches dans ce genre de cas.

Poussant la porte de l'entrée grâce à la clé qui se trouvait sur le pot de fleur, il gravit les escaliers et arriva à l'étage où son amie était penchée sur une partition afin de la chanter. La pièce était chaude, un tapis au sol oriental donnait une touche de couleur et la jolie table basse en acajou donnait du style. Une tisane fumait tranquillement. Thym sauge, lavande et mauve sans oublier la touche de miel afin de bien tapisser la gorge pour faire de splendides vocalises.

« Bonjour mon petit biscuit, tu es occupée ? »

« Une nouvelle partition à répéter, d'ailleurs je dois te la soumettre pour que tu modifie la partie violon, je veux que ça soit toi qui joue, tu te rappelles »

« J'ai pas eu d'accident donc oui » grogna le musicien en regardant en coin son amie

Magnus retira son manteau de brocart et se dirigea vers le petit bar afin de se servir avant de regarder par la baie vitrée, le lac qui se trouvait devant lui.

« Tu es retourné voir Alec » demanda la jeune femme, inquiète de voir Magnus un verre d'alcool à la main mais elle devait se taire, elle avait promis.

« oui », répondit Bane en allant s'asseoir sur le canapé. « D'ailleurs en parlant de ça ... est-ce que tu pourrais me loger au cas où ? »  
« tu as peur de te jeter sur lui mon ange ? »  
« Pour l'étriper en partie oui. Et puis je viens de lui dire que j'étais son colocataire. A son retour je m'installerais dans la chambre d'ami. Il ne comprendrait pas pourquoi nous ferions chambre commune »

« Tu veux l'étriper ? toi ? Alec ? ton mari chéri que tu aimes plus que tout ? »

« Il essaye de sauter sur tout ce qui bouge ! comment veux-tu que je réagisse ? »  
« Tu pourrais en faire de même, histoire de le rendre jaloux. »  
« Jaloux de quoi ? il ne se souvient pas je te rappelle. »

Camille le prit dans ses bras. Magnus se laissa aller à verser une larme et son amie lui frottait doucement le dos. Ils furent surpris par Ragnor et Isabelle.

la jeune femme vint prendre son beau-frère dans ses bras et essaya de le calmer. Elle arrivait à sentir l'énervement et la colère de Magnus comme si elle la vivait elle-même.

« Je suis désolée du comportement de mon frère et de mes parents, je ne pensais pas que cela prendrait une tournure pareille, sache en tout cas que je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour que mon grand frère se réveille enfin de sa torpeur. Je n'aime pas te voir triste Magnus »

« Izzy, viens avec moi, on doit faire les boutiques, il faut réaménager le loft avant le retour de ton frère »

Et il emmena la jeune femme dans un magasin de meuble d'art déco.

* * *

 **TBC**

 **Une review ?**

 **Ariane**


	7. Chapter 7

**Coucou, j'étais inspirée alors voici le chapitre suivant d'amnésie partielle**

 **Sur ce Enjoy**

* * *

 **Chapitre7 :  
**

Izzy et Magnus avaient fait le tour de plusieurs magasins de meubles et Magnus n'avait pas lésiné sur la dépense pour des meubles sobre et un canapé lit noir. Lui qui avait dû se battre pour en avoir un rouge dans le salon, il avait opté pour du noir, mais bon Isabelle ne lui reprochait rien, que du contraire, elle adorait son beau-frère qui en plus était un tonton adorable pour sa petite fille Maia.

Bane avait réussi à se faire livrer de suite et les deux jeunes gens aménageaient la salle de musique selon les désidératas du violoniste.

« tu veux de l'aide pour aller chercher tes affaires et les amener ici ? » demanda Izzy toujours sur le ton de la compassion

« Je préfère, je ne sais pas sur quoi je pourrais tomber dans nos souvenirs et je t'avoue que je suis proche de craquer isabelle. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il n'y a que moi qui aie disparu de sa mémoire. Je ne comptais pas pour lui ? C'était un mariage d'intérêt ? Et puis je me demande pourquoi il m'a sauvé lors de mon agression si c'est pour ne pas se soucier de ce que je ressens la de suite »

« Personne ne peut expliquer les amnésies, parfois elles sont totales, parfois partielles, peut-être est-ce dû au fait que tu es la personne la plus chère à ses yeux et que c'est ça qui le coince. Un matin ou j'ai été le voir, il marmouillait dans son sommeil à propos de quelqu'un qui ne savait pas voir et à quel point il avait mal, c'est peut-être toi »

« Je l'espère sincèrement »

OoOoO

Pendant ce temps à l'hôpital, Alexander se torturait toujours l'esprit à chercher une explication logique à toutes les réactions qu'avaient eu ses amis. Toutes plus bizarres les unes que les autres. Et surtout, il voulait revoir Magnus, lui demander pourquoi ils vivaient ensemble. Cela lui semblait si bizarre, surtout de ne pas s'en souvenir. Pourtant un colocataire cela ne s'oublie pas, ils avaient dû certainement avoir eu des soirées délire, des moments de partage. On ne choisit jamais un colocataire au hasard, il y a des liens qui se créent et il voulait savoir la nature de ces liens.

« Magnus bane tu es une fameuse énigme mais je finirai par trouver la réponse à ma question

OoOoO

La sonnette du loft retenti, Jace Herondale était venu voir sa vedette, en effet l'opéra de Paris voulait l'avoir à nouveau pour une semaine et ayant eu vent par Camille des malheurs de son poulain, il se disait que de partir un peu, pourrait permettre au musicien de souffler.

Izzy les laissa discuter tranquillement dans le salon alors qu'elle continuait de ranger les affaires de son frère. Cela lui crevait le cœur de retirer les dernières photos du couple, de ne laisser rien d'apparent concernant Magnus. Elle en profita aussi pour retirer les draps et les passer dans la machine. Un bon coup de balai, un petit coup de nettoyage et un brule parfum permettrais de retirer l'odeur du parfum de Bane, cette fragrance qui faisait tourner la tête d'Alec depuis qu'il avait rencontré le musicien.

Isabelle s'en rappelait comme hier. Ce fameux concert de musique classique ou le trader n'avait d'yeux que pour cet homme qui usait de son violon comme s'il s'agissait de sa vie. Les yeux bleus d'Alec brillaient d'admiration et de désir. Elle ne fut pas étonnée de le voir se lever à la fin du récital, de payer une belle somme à un des gardes de sécurité afin de rentrer dans les coulisses et de poursuivre Magnus jusqu'à sa loge.

Alors remonter le temps faisait du mal à la sœur d'Alec et elle s'efforça à ne plus penser à cela mais à une méthode pour faire revenir les souvenirs en douceur. Retracer la vie de leur couple, visiter les endroits qu'ils avaient visités, peut être rendre visite aux parents de Magnus qui d'ailleurs ne savaient pas pour leur gendre. Bane avait refusé en bloc de tout dire pour la simple raison qu'il ne voulait pas briser le bonheur de ses parents. Il fallait que son big brother se souvienne et elle allait tout faire pour que cela se déroule quoi qui lui en coute.

OoOoO

Raphael s'était rendu à l'hôpital pour voir son associé, alors qu'il allait entrer pour voir Alec, il croisa Jem

« Bonjour Jem, comment va notre protégé ? »

« Ce n'est pas vraiment l'extase, nous avons discuté ce matin du fait qu'Alec habite avec ton cousin et il ne l'a pas vraiment bien pris »

« J'ai peur Jem qu'Alec ne reprenne ses mauvaises habitudes de sauter sur tout ce qui bouge, certes a une époque ce n'était que des hommes mais ici ça devient pire. Si par malheur il venait à tromper Magnus, mon cousin ne s'en remettrais pas. »

« Non en effet, le contre coup de son agression lui fait toujours aussi mal, surtout que celui qui s'est occupé de lui l'a zappé de sa vie. Je le comprends, c'est une épreuve difficile »

Une voix se fit entendre derrière la porte

« Qui s'est fait agresser ? » demanda Alexander en s'asseyant dans son lit

« C'est rien » annonça Raphael pour essayer de détourner la conversation, « on parle juste de Magnus »  
« il a été agressé ? Mais quand ? » demanda Alec un regard inquiet.

« Il y a trois ans, une horde de fan lui a sauté dessus à la sortie d'un concert pour avoir un autographe, l'une de ses femmes avait réussi à le faire signer une déclaration d'héritage. Tout ce qui appartenait à Magnus serait à elle à son décès. Pendant des mois elle l'a harcelé pour lui expliquer qu'elle casserait le contrat si Magnus acceptait de l'épouser. Refusant net, un soir à central Park, un trio est apparu et l'ont tabassé à mort. C'est un passant qui l'a retrouvé dans un état pitoyable. Tu as monté le dossier pour porter plainte avec mon aide et Magnus a gagné, seulement depuis tout ce temps, il a encore des peurs, des crises d'angoisses bref parfois il déprime »

« Vous vous amusez bien à ce que j'entends ! » siffla une voix à la porte.

Les trois se tournèrent dans cette direction et rencontrèrent des ambres furieuses. Magnus se tenait devant eux, plus rageur que jamais. Il ne voulait plus entendre parler de cette histoire alors là tout déballer devant son mari alors que ce dernier ne se souvenait même plus de lui le mettait dans une colère noire

« Mag's ! tu es venu finalement ! c'est génial ! »  
« Boucle la Raph. J'ai pas envie d'en entendre plus ! » cassa Bane d'un ton acerbe.  
« Magnus, nous ..., » tenta Jem avant de se taire devant le regard que lui lançait l'artiste.  
« Raphael Santiago ! je croyais avoir dit que je ne voulais plus jamais en entendre parler ?! vous n'êtes que des enfoirés. Et dire que j'avais confiance en vous ... »  
« Il ne faisait que me rappeler un évènement ! il parait que je me suis occupé de toi, j'ai le droit de savoir » balança l'ainé des Lightwood désemparé face à la fureur de son colocataire

« Toi tu la ferme aussi ! ta voix m'insupporte pour l'instant ! je venais seulement dire à Raphael que je partais ! »  
« c'est quoi cette blague ? »  
« j'ai un concert à paris ».  
« QUOI ? mais ... mais et Alec ?  
« Il a pas besoin d'une nourrice ! et je donne pas dans le baby-sitting ! il se démerde, les infirmières lui suffiront n'est-ce pas ?! »  
« Mais enfin Magnus ... tu pars pour combien de temps ?  
« une semaine, ça vous va ou je dois encore donner des explications sur qui je suis, ce que je fais, ce que je mange, bois ou le nombre d'heure que je dors. Laissez-moi paix, vous n'aviez pas le droit »

Raphael le poursuivit en le voyant s'enfuir dans les couloirs

« C'est trop dur Raph, je n'en peux plus. Je te promets de faire attention à moi et puis Jace m'accompagne. Je ne peux pas rester ici à vivre ma vie comme un zombie, j'ai besoin de souffler »

« Tu m'appelles à ton arrivée ? »

« Promis » et il le salua en montant dans l'ascenseur.

Alexander soupira. L'asiatique semblait avoir un sacré caractère. Il allait vraiment devoir le supporter ? Fermant les yeux il tenta de se remémorer la scène que venait de lui décrire le toubib et Raphael. Il devrait s'en rappeler si c'était vraiment le cas, et pourtant il ne se souvenait pas d'une telle chose.  
Cet oubli le dérangeait. Rouvrant les yeux il regarda le dos du docteur Carstair. Cet homme pourrait surement l'aider.

« Docteur ? »  
« Qu'y a-t-il M. Lightwood ? un problème ? »  
« Pourquoi n'ai-je aucun souvenir de cette agression, ni même de lui ? »  
« Vous avez eu un accident, c'est un peu normal que le choc vous fasse oublier deux ou trois petites choses. Mais elles reviendront rapidement vous verrez ... »

Oui, enfin rapidement, Jem Carstair n'en était pas si certain qu'il le laissait paraitre. Bien au contraire et cela le dérangeait pour Magnus autant que pour son patient. Bane avait le droit au bonheur, mais il semblait que le sort tendait à s'acharner sur lui plus qu'autre chose. D'abord son agression et maintenant la perte de mémoire d'Alec c'était le bouquet

Lorsqu'il sortit de ses pensées le noiraud regardait le ciel qui se noircissait de la nuit à travers la fenêtre.

« Vous devriez vous reposer. C'est la seule chose dont vous ayez besoin en ce moment. Le repas ne devrait pas tarder d'être servi je vous laisse. »  
« Alec , soupira Raph depuis la porte. Je vais rentrer moi aussi. Je viens te voir demain pour te dire comment c'est passé l'acquisition des actions Google.

Le jeune homme approuva d'un geste de tête las. Il voulait se souvenir de ce qu'il avait oublié et qui semblait lui broyer le cœur chaque instant un peu plus fort que le précédent.

« Je m'en souviendrais », se murmura-t-il.

Le rêve qu'il fit cette nuit-là fut des plus parlants

 _«Alec, tu viens ? »_

 _Il fait sombre, je ne vois pas grand-chose, hormis cette silhouette qui se découpe dans le noir. Elle est si lumineuse, attirante. Elle parait douce et chaude. Qui est-ce ? Même les intonations de sa voix sont chaudes. Semblables à des caresses._

 _Je ne veux qu'une chose ... sortir de cette noirceur pour aller me blottir contre cette personne qui me réchauffe le cœur et le corps. Pourquoi est-ce que je n'arrive pas à voir son visage ? C'est grisant, troublant._

 _Cela m'énerve._

 _Cela m'énerve au moins autant que le fait de ne pas pouvoir la toucher. Plus je m'avance vers elle et plus elle semble s'éloigner. C'est horrible._

 _« Qui es-tu ? » demandai-je en espérant qu'elle m'entende._  
 _« Mais voyons Alexander, tu le sais très bien. Ne te moque pas de moi s'il te plait. »_

 _Me moquer ? Je ne me moque pas, je ne me souviens pas c'est différent. Ça me donne envie de pleurer. Et tu t'éloignes encore. Reste, reste avec moi et laisse-moi te garder près de moi. Qui que tu sois, je sens que tu dois être à mes côtés. Surtout ce prénom en entier que tu prononces avec tant de douceur._

 _« Alexander dépêches-toi un peu, je t'en supplies »_  
 _« J'arrive mais avant dis-moi qui tu es, je ne m'en souviens pas. »_

 _J'ai à peine prononcé cette phrase, que cette personne s'éloigne de moi rapidement. J'avais réussi à faire un pas vers toi, tu étais plus proche et te voilà de nouveau lointain. Trop lointain, je ne vois plus qu'une petite étoile briller au loin, alors que je me perds dans la noirceur alentour._

 _J'ai peur. Peur de te perdre. Reviens, reste vers moi et sauve-moi de cette noirceur qui m'accule. Ne pars pas._

 _« S'il te plait, reviens, » murmurai-je en me prenant la tête entre les mains. « Reviens qui que tu sois. »_

 _Je n'entends qu'un murmure. Comme un souffle de vent ... s'il te plait ... reviens._

 _« Je suis déjà près de toi ... seulement tu t'éloignes de moi ... c'est toi qui me chasse Alec »._  
 _« Pa-pardon ? »_  
 _« Souviens-toi Alexander, implore-t-elle en s'éloignant encore. Alec ... ne m'oublies pas je t'en prie »_

 _Comment pourrais-je oublier une étoile comme celle que je vois ? C'est impossible. Une étoile comme cela je ne peux pas. Par pitié, reviens m'éclairer et me protéger de ta chaleur._

 _« Ne pars pas ... »_  
 _« Désolé »_

 _Désolé de quoi ? C'est moi qui ne me souviens pas et c'est toi qui t'excuses. Ça fait mal, ça me broie le cœur ... j'ai envie de pleurer. Me retrouver ici me donne envie de pleurer. Je crois que je t'aime._

Alec se réveilla en sueur, il avait des sentiments pour quelqu'un ? mais qui ? et quelles étaient la nature de ces fameux sentiments ? Une fameuse énigme le prenait aux tripes et l'empêcha de se rendormir

* * *

TBC

Une petite review ?

Ariane


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello tout le monde, voici la suite d'amnésie.**

 **J'espère qu'elle vous plaira**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 :**

 _PDV Magnus._

Pardonnes moi Alec. Je ne peux pas supporter de te voir sur ce lit et draguer des infirmières. J'ai besoin de prendre du recul, je remercie Jace pour cette proposition de partir à Paris. J'en ai besoin. Mes nerfs ne sont pas aussi solides qu'ils y paraissent. J'ai écrit des compositions sombres et ce n'est pas dans mon genre  
J'ai peur mon ange. Peur que tu m'abandonnes, peur que tu m'oublies pour toujours et peur de ne pas me relever cette fois. J'ai trop mal.

Est-ce parce que je suis toujours dans ma salle de musique ? Ne te donnais-je pas assez de mon temps ? Ne t'accordais-je pas assez d'attention ? J'ai peur de ce qui arrivera lorsque je rentrerais à la maison et que tu y seras. J'ai peur de ta réaction en découvrant la chambre d'enfant que nous devions faire construire. C'est pour cela que je vais déménager. Je n'ai pas encore annoncé la nouvelle mais je compte bien à Paris me trouver un nouveau chez moi

C'est triste à dire, mais oui, je fuis. Je fuis pour ne pas dépérir à tes côtés. Je ne veux pas retomber en déprime encore une fois. La dernière fois, la mort est passée trop près de moi. Et si cette fois elle se laisse profiler au loin, sois certain qu'elle sera mienne et complète. Je ne veux plus souffrir, ni même avoir mal.  
je regarde par-delà le hublot en enfonçant les écouteurs de mon lecteur MP3. Qui sait de quoi demain est fait ?

J'ai décidé de partir quelques temps. C'est ce qu'il y a de mieux pour moi ... et pour lui aussi certainement. Du moins je pense, car il n'a pas très bien réagi lorsqu'il a appris que nous vivions ensembles tous les deux. J'ai peur qu'il me déteste et que je le dégoute. J'ai peur de le voir m'échapper, et ça Raphael tu ne peux pas le comprendre. Toi tu as Lily, depuis toujours tu l'as eu. Et moi cette personne qui comblait mon cœur ne se souvient pas de moi en ce moment. Mais je te le promets, je reviendrai dans une semaine.

OoOoO

 _PDV extérieur_

Camille et Ragnor avaient demandé pour se rendre à l'hôpital mais isabelle avait refusé net.  
Alec ne se sentait pas bien en ce moment. Chaque nuit il refaisait toujours le même rêve, entendait toujours cette même voix lui parler et voyait toujours cette personne s'éloigner un peu plus de lui.  
toute la semaine durant, Izzy et ses parents s'étaient rendus au chevet d'Alec. La première pour essayer de faire comprendre qui était Magnus, alors que les autres voulaient faire revenir leurs fils à la maison.

Magnus lui s'était exilé, s'était rechargé, avait réfléchi, composé aussi et surtout joua dans deux concerts grandioses. D'ailleurs l'enregistrement allais faire un nouvel album et certainement un nouvel opus pour les fans du musicien.

Le fait de savoir qu'Alexander allait rentrer vivre chez eux, l'emplissait d'anxiété. Anxieux de savoir si cela lui permettrait de retrouver la mémoire, anxieux de savoir ce qui allait se passer, anxieux de connaitre ses réactions et surtout anxieux de le voir à nouveau. Son cœur battait à n'en plus pouvoir, depuis une semaine il n'avait pas revu son amant.

Il avait besoin de le voir, c'était vital. Et pourtant, pourtant il savait aussi que dès qu'il rentrerait il n'irait pas le voir. Il n'irait pas le voir à l'hôpital mais en plus ne serait pas dans l'appartement lorsqu'il y rentrerait. Il avait prévu de passer l'après-midi avec son meilleur ami, Alec attendrait le soir.

se replongeant dans la musique, il prit un cahier de partition vierge et laissa courir ses doigts sur le papier.

OoOoO

Alec regarda son associé, un instant interdit, avant d'attraper les béquilles que lui tendaient Catarina.

« Merci ma chère », la gratifia-t-il en lui offrant un sourire. « Raphael mon vieux, tu es certain que je doive habiter avec ton cousin ? »  
« Il m'a dit qu'il rentrait aujourd'hui. Ecoute, ce n'est pas vraiment facile pour lui en ce moment, alors essaye de faire un effort toi aussi. Tu sais que je ne te demanderais pas ça sans raison. »  
« C'est vrai ... mais quand même quoi. Pourquoi je vis avec lui ? »

« A toi de trouver la réponse, en tout cas je peux t'assurer que c'était le meilleur choix pour toi. Allez en route »

« J'ai encore une question sur Magnus, il n'a pas de petite amie ? il vit avec mi mais est-il en couple ? »

« Non Magnus n'a ni copine, ni fiancée, ni femme, ni maitresse mais il n'est pas célibataire »

« Donc il a quelqu'un ! pourquoi ne va-t-il pas vivre avec cette personne ? »  
« Parce que tu as besoin d'avoir quelqu'un vers toi pour le moment ! et ne cherches pas plus loin. Allez monte en voiture ! »  
« Et si je veux pas ? »  
« Je t'y fais monter à coup de pied au cul ! »  
« Merci de l'attention, » soupira le trader en s'asseyant côté passager.

Alec regarda son ami qui lui tenait la porte de chez lui. Le silence planait dans l'appartement, signe que son colocataire n'était pas là, ou bien alors qu'il dormait. Raphael le précéda dans le salon, remarquant un petit sac de voyage devant la chambre d'ami.

« Mag's est rentré. Je vais voir s'il est dans son bureau. »  
« ok » annonça Alec en s'effondrant dans le canapé

Frappant à la porte du bureau, Raph attendit que son cousin lui réponde. Même s'il était dedans et de mauvaise humeur, il viendrait voir qui frappait à la porte. Cependant bien qu'il entende du bruit, personne ne bougeait dans la pièce. Soupirant il abaissa la poignée et trouva le bureau plongé dans le noir que seule une lumière bleutée éclairait.

« Raphael pas un pas de plus, tu voulais faire quoi dans mon bureau » cria Magnus qui entrait dans la pièce

« Je te cherchais. «  
« Eh bah j'y étais pas, tu peux en sortir maintenant je suis devant toi. Tu voulais quoi ? »  
« Pas grand-chose, mais tu pourrais accueillir ton ami tout de même non ? »

Glissant un regard sur le jeune homme qui le regardait depuis le canapé, il grogna, sortit une nouvelle cigarette puis l'alluma avant d'entrainer Camille dans son bureau, elle avait été le chercher à l'aéroport et il voulait parler avec elle. La jeune femme lui fit signe de tête, alors Magnus prit place à côté d'Alec

« J'espère que le retour s'est bien passé, si tu as besoin de quelque chose, frappe à ce bureau avant d'entrer. Ta sœur a fait le ménage dans ta chambre, les draps sont propres, le frigo est rempli, bref tu devrais avoir tout ce dont tu as besoin. »

Il avait envie de prendre son mari dans ses bras, de lui dire combien il l'aimait mais Magnus ne pouvait pas, se levant d'un air triste, il entraina la soprano avec lui

Verrouillant la porte de son antre, il prit place sur le canapé noir  
« j'ai acheté un appartement à Paris, je vais voir comment évolue la colocation ici mais si rien ne bouge d'ici peu de temps, j'irai rejoindre mes parents. J'ai enfin réussi à les décider de quitter l'Indonésie, alors maintenant je vais prendre soin de la famille qui se souvient encore de moi. Ils ont été très peinés d'apprendre pour Alec et me poussent à lui dire la vérité mais je ne peux pas, j'en suis incapable. »

« Quelque soit ta décision, tu auras mon soutien à 100%, je pense qu'il est temps que tu te reposes un peu. Si tu as besoin de moi, appelle »

Et elle quitta l'appartement après avoir salué Alec et Raphael

OoOoO

Magnus souffla en reposant ses lunettes sur son bureau d'un air las. Sa tasse de café était vide, il n'avait plus de cigarette, son stock de fruits avait rendu l'âme et ses pâtisseries aussi. Autant dire qu'il était aux portes de l'agonie, surtout si on comptabilisait dans le total, la présence de son mari dans le salon, d'un mari amnésique surtout

Depuis la veille il n'était sorti que le minimum de sa salle de musique, toutefois en ce moment il avait grand besoin d'une bonne douche, de cigarettes, de café, de gâteau et aussi de quoi passer ses nerfs. Sortant de son antre sans bruit il passa dans la chambre d'ami qu'il avait investie comme étant son territoire, récupéra des affaires propres et s'enferma dans la salle de bain.

Lorsqu'il en ressorti un quart d'heure plus tard, enfin lavé et rasé de près, il récupéra une veste et l'enfila en passant dans le salon.

« tu as besoin de quelque chose ? » demanda-t-il tout de même avant de partir

Ce n'est pas parce qu'il s'efforçait de ne pas le voir pour éviter de faire quelque chose qu'il regretterait qu'il ne devait pas être un minimum correct avec Alexander.

« non merci, mais il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas, pourquoi à chaque fois que tu me regardes, tu as ce sourire triste aux lèvres, quelqu'un t'as fait du mal ? Tu m'en veux encore pour l'autre jour ? »

« Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, j'en ai pour une petite demi-heure donc fais attention à toi en mon absence. »

A son retour, Magnus était resté paf devant les personnes qui se trouvaient dans son appartement. La famille Lightwood au grand complet avec Isabelle, son mari Simon et leur fille Maia, Raphael et Lily, Robert et Maryse. Camille et Ragnor s'étaient aussi joints à eux.

Magnus songeait sérieusement à partir s'isoler en cet instant. Il ne voulait que le calme, le calme et la possibilité de sortir son couple de l'impasse dans laquelle il était depuis quelques semaines. Et voilà que devant lui ses beaux-parents se pavanaient lui faisant bien comprendre que cette situation leur convenait parfaitement.

Une petite furie déboula dans le vestibule et fonça sur les jambes de Magnus en riant.

« TONTON MAG'S ! »  
« C'est pas possible …, » répéta l'asiatique en se frottant d'un geste fatigué le visage, où de profonds cernes, creusaient des marques.

Deux mains se posèrent sur ses épaules en guise de soutien et d'amitié avant de le pousser à rentrer. Décidément la vie avec Alec risquait d'être encore plus compliquée qu'avant. Attrapant la gamine qui était pendue à sa jambe, il la porta jusqu'à sa hauteur avant de rentrer dans le salon.

Seul un miracle pouvait le sortir de cet enfer qui s'annonçait. Simon se leva et lui sourit en lui tendant la main.

« Eh bah alors, on fait la tête ? ça faisait un moment que je ne t'avais pas vu Magnus »  
« peu de temps pour moi » soupira le musicien avant de s'installer sur le canapé avec la petite fille  
« il parait que tu as été jouer à Paris » demanda-t-il encore en tendant une coupe de champagne à Ragnor.  
« juste magnifique comme toujours » répondit Bane très laconiquement

Magnus était fatigué, il avait un mal de crâne tonitruant et voilà qu'en plus on le harcelait de question. Qui voulait la peau de Magnus bane ? un démon des enfers l'avait choisi comme cible ?

« je pense que l'on devrait plutôt fêter le retour d'Alexander, après tout c'est lui le héros aujourd'hui »

Le brun se redressa un peu dans le canapé, le regardant un instant surpris d'avoir entendu son nom soufflé avec tendresse. Clignant des yeux avant de regarder Magnus à nouveau, il se demanda s'il n'avait pas rêvé l'intonation. Comment l'homme qu'il avait face à lui aurait-il pu parler d'une telle manière ?

Il est vrai qu'actuellement le musicien n'était pas au mieux de sa forme. Si sa douche l'avait revigoré pour quelques minutes, désormais il semblait fatigué, ses yeux étaient brillants et pourtant si lointains de fatigue. De plus il semblait crispé.

« T'as l'air crevé, » grommela Raphael à son cousin, » je suis certain que tu as encore passé la nuit à bosser, en buvant café sur café. »  
« Il est vrai que lorsque je me suis levé pour boire un verre d'eau, j'entendais toujours les touches d'un clavier et il était 2h30 du matin, » annonça Alec.  
« Mag's tu devrais te reposer davantage, gronda Lily. Vas te coucher ! » ordonna-t-elle en lui désignant la porte de sa chambre.  
« j'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir, je suis encore chez moi ici »

Ragnor souffla avant de poser sa coupe sur la table basse et de se lever. Attrapant son meilleur ami par le bras, il le leva et le cala sur son épaule. Apparemment il était le seul qui avait remarqué que Magnus somnolait déjà à moitié et le regard de gratitude qu'il lui lança le fit sourire doucement.

« pour une fois que tu écoutes mes conseils, ça arrive une fois tous les trois ans »

« Merci Ragnor »

« Cela fait combien de temps que tu ne dors pas ? »

« Je ne sais pas, quelques nuits déjà »

« Je te réveille pour le repas, dors et repose-toi, tu as besoin de repos »

Ragnor ressortit de la pièce, tirant la porte derrière lui, glissant toutefois un dernier regard sur son ami endormi avant de retourner vers les autres fêter le retour d'Alec. Magnus rêvait simplement de sa vie d'avant et de son envie de partager à nouveau sa vie avec celui qu'il aimait plus que tout

* * *

 **TBC**

 **Verdict ?**

 **Ariane**


	9. Chapter 9

**Coucou à tous, me voici avec la suite d'amnésie partielle, j'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle, la bonne est que je vous mettrai la fin happy end, la mauvaise c'est qu'on plonge en enfer vraiment à partir de ce chapitre ça va être une longue descente pour une meilleure remontée**

 **Sur ce je vous dit Enjoy**

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 :  
**

Camille savait pertinemment que Magnus au réveil était davantage sauvage qu'il ne pouvait l'être de jour. Il s'était autrefois demandé, combien de facette possédait son ami, question à laquelle il n'avait su donner de réponse pour son plus grand malheur. Bane n'était jamais le même d'instant en instant. C'est ce qui faisait son charme au final, s'était dit la soprano.

« Camille tu veux bien réveiller Mag' s'il te plais, il est temps de passer à table » demanda Isabelle  
« J'y vais, » soupira-t-elle en s'extirpant du canapé.

Regardant l'asiatique qui dormait à poing fermé, Camille s'approcha du lit et s'accroupit à hauteur du visage du musicien. Voir son ami aussi insouciant était rare, d'autant plus rare qu'il semblait inoffensif ainsi et était diablement beau. Les traits détendus, une respiration calme quelques mèches colorées en rouge parsemaient son visage. Briser l'instant de tranquillité que représentait le sommeil de Magnus lui pinçait le cœur et pourtant connaissant les habitudes de son ami, il ne doutait pas que le repas de ce soir serait le premier depuis un moment.

Posant une main sur l'épaule du violoniste, il le secoua doucement.

« Mag's ... on va manger. Allez réveille-toi la marmotte.

Lentement Bane bougea, inspira profondément avant d'ouvrir un œil.

« J'arrive », grommela-t-il dans son sommeil.  
« Allez courage, tu reviendras dormir après et je te ferai un massage si tu veux », annonça Camille en ébouriffant les cheveux du brun

« Un long aux huiles essentielles de santal alors.

Sortant du lit, Magnus attrapa son paquet de cigarette, en sorti une et l'alluma en tentant de se réveiller lentement. Il n'avait pas dormi très longtemps mais cela lui suffisait pour l'instant. Il respira fortement avant de se lever totalement en ignorant la douleur qui lui traversa le ventre...

Arrivé dans le salon, il se fit apostropher par Raphael  
« Déjà en train de fumer ? tu ne crois pas qu'il est temps de prendre soin de toi ? »

« Laisse tomber Raph, de toute façon ce n'est pas comme-ci quelqu'un se souciait de ma santé et de moi »

Alec qui le regardait se mettre à table trouvait Magnus irrésistiblement beau à cet instant. Il regardait, voire matait son colocataire se disant que celui-ci avait un charme incroyable. Autant Magnus ne voyait rien, autant Camille et Izzy souriaient face à ce matage non contrôlé

« Vu les odeurs qui flottent je suppose que c'est Maryse qui a cuisiné, » demanda Magnus, il reconnaissait que sa belle-mère est un cordon bleu malgré leurs difficultés.

« Alec m'a fait la même réflexion » répondit Maryse le sourire aux lèvres, d'ailleurs s'il veut il peut revenir à la maison, je lui cuisinerai de bons petits plats tous les jours.

« Maman, ça suffit, je suis grand et capable de me gérer tout seul » rétorqua Alec qui ne voulait pas entendre cette histoire de rentrer chez ses parents. D'ailleurs il regarda Magnus avant de sourire

« J'ai quelqu'un de très bien pour veiller sur moi ici et j'aime la musique classique, alors autant profiter de ces moments de calme pour s'apaiser en écoutant un bon opéra »

Glissant les yeux sur le brun qui le regardait, le violoniste écrasa sa cigarette à moitié fumée dans le cendrier sur la table basse avant de sourire doucement.

« C'est sans le moindre doute l'un de nos points communs, » souffla-t-il lentement.

Alexander acquiesça d'un signe de la tête, apercevant pour la première fois un véritable sourire étirer les lèvres de Magnus. Les cheveux coiffés décoiffés, la chemise entre-ouverte, le sourire aux lèvres, le musicien semblait tout droit sorti de ces magazines pour minettes, où se trouvaient les mannequins à la mode, qui se vendaient dans les bureaux de presse à chaque coin de rue. On devinait sous le tissu soyeux de la chemise blanche un torse musclé à la peau hâlée. Alec se reprit lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'on lui tirait sur la jambe de pantalon.

Détournant les yeux sur la fillette qui s'évertuait à attirer son attention, il lui sourit doucement en la prenant sur ses genoux.

« Que se passe-t-il Maia ? »  
« Tu dis pas bonjour à tonton Mag's ? » demanda-t-elle innocemment  
« Je l'ai déjà vu ce matin ... une fois suffit non ? »  
« Mais d'habitude tu lui dis bonjour tout le temps ! tu pourrais lui faire un bisou non ? »

Les respirations dans le salon se stoppèrent, alors qu'Alexander ouvrait les yeux davantage encore. Raphael se mit à rire nerveusement, s'attirant un regard foudroyant de la part de son cousin alors que Simon allait reprendre sa fille sur les jambes de son meilleur ami.

« Maia, ma chérie, si tonton Alec te dis qu'il lui a déjà dit bonjour c'est qu'il l'a déjà fait tu ne crois pas ? ».  
« Maia, tu veux bien venir avec moi trésor » demanda Magnus sur un ton très doux en prenant la petit par la main. Il l'emmena dans sa salle de musique pour lui parler.

Asseyant la petite sur son siège devant le piano, Magnus soupira et s'agenouilla devant elle en grognant. Caressant la joue de la fillette doucement, il lui sourit avant de commencer à parler.

« Maia, tu sais que tonton Alec a eu un grave accident, il a été renversé par un motard »

« Je sais, maman m'a dit qu'il avait dormi longtemps, il était très fatigué

« Et bien tu vois ma poupette, le sommeil d'Ale a été tellement long qu'il ne se rappelle pas de moi comme il le devrait »

« C'est vraiment nul ! pourquoi il se rappelle pas de toi ! » s'exclama la jeune fille toute énervée par la situation

« Personne ne sait mon ange et oui c'est vraiment nul. Tu dois donc évite de lui demander de m'embrasser, pour lui ça ne veut rien dire. Tu comprends ? »

« tonton Alec est devenu maboule suite à son accident et il ne souvient plus qu'il t'aime donc faut rien dire »

Explosant rire comme il l'avait rarement fait, Magnus serra la fillette dans ses bras.

« C'est tout à fait ça », rigola-t-il.  
« T'en fais pas tonton je t'aiderai » ! décréta la petite en lui déposant un bisou sur la joue avant de sauter du fauteuil pour se ruer dans le salon.

Dans ce même salon justement, les personnes qui s'y trouvaient s'échangeaient des regards étonnés. Ils avaient entendu un éclat de rire depuis le bureau.

« J'ai bien entendu ? » bafouilla Camille. Magnus a ri ?  
« J'en ai bien l'impression », glapit isabelle

La porte du bureau s'ouvrit et la gamine en déboula rapidement avant de se planter devant Alec qui la regardait en souriant.

« tonton tu es vraiment trop nul »

Et sur ces paroles, toute la petite troupe s'installa à table.

Maia avait décidé de s'asseoir entre ses deux oncles et alors qu'elle essayait de grimper sur la chaise, les doigts de Magnus frôlèrent ceux d'Alec. Un courant électrique les parcouru de part en part

Retirant sa main vivement, l'asiatique leva les yeux vers le noiraud qui le regardait curieux. La peau de ses doigts le brûlait. Alec avait toujours eu cet effet là sur lui, dès qu'il le touchait, Magnus semblait s'enflamme, se griser d'électricité ... le simple frôlement de leurs doigts lui rappelait leurs corps à corps passionnés.

Fermant les yeux en tournant la tête pour éviter le regard du noiraud, il sentit son ventre se tordre, comme souvent. Cette douleur l'irradiait, et pourtant lui prouvait qu'il était bien là vivant. Si, depuis qu'il était avec son mari, ses crises avaient eu tendance à diminuer, depuis l'accident il en allait autrement. Plus fortes, plus longues, plus douloureuses aussi.

Attrapant le verre d'eau qui se trouvait devant son assiette, il retint un gémissement de douleur et porta le verre à ses lèvres. Avalant une gorgée du liquide, il ouvrit les yeux sous la douleur qui lui traversa le corps une nouvelle fois. Le verre glissa d'entre ses doigts, s'écrasant au sol, interpellant Camille qui discutait avec Simon en face de lui.

« Magnus ? » s'étonna-t-il en le voyant pâle comme jamais. « Ça ne va pas ? »

le musicien ne répondit rien, se contentant de se lever lentement en se couvrant les lèvres de sa main.

« Mag's ? » l'appela Raphael à son tour. Magnus »

Le musicien s'écroula devant Alec alors qu'il essayait de se rendre aux toilettes et se mit à cracher du sang.  
le brun se précipita pour le relever et le prendre dans ses bras afin de calmer la douleur qui se lisait sur le visage de son mari, même si Alec ne se souvenait pas de ce lien, il semblait très affecté de voir Bane en pleine souffrance.

« Magnus, tu m'entends, reste avec moi, c'est Alec »

Ce dernier lui prit la main et la serra fort, il le calma doucement pendant que Raphael préparait la voiture pour conduire le musicien à l'hôpital. Le trader les accompagnait ne lâchant à aucun moment son colocataire.

OoOoO

Après une heure d'examen, le verdict avait été rendu et Magnus souffrait d'un ulcère à l'estomac.

Le médecin lui avait posé des tonnes de questions sur son alimentation, sa façon de vivre, le café et l'alcool et un régime drastique lui avait été prescrit.

Etant apte à rentrer chez lui et surtout pour éviter une crise de panique comme pour l'agression Jem l'avait laissé partir de suite parce que Alec avait accepté de jouer les nounous. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il se sentait investi d'une mission, soigner son colocataire, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Seulement de retour dans la maison Magnus se dirigea vers sa salle de musique et laissa tout le monde en plan.

Il avait eu mal, non pas de son ulcère, mais de voir son mari agir de la sorte. Comme s'ils étaient toujours en couple alors que plus rien n'était, enfin en ce moment. Au moins dans sa pièce il avait tout le loisir de réfléchir sur sa vie sans que personne ne l'embête. Cette situation lui avait retourné les tripes, il avait voulu dire à Alec ses sentiments mais n'avait pas osé. De toute façon il ne savait même pas comment le trader allait réagir, alors il avait évité.

« Raphael, il n'a pas l'air d'aller mieux, tu as u son regard quand je l'ai soutenu » annonça Alec inquiet

« Sa vie n'est pas facile en ce moment »

« Parce que la mienne l'est peut-être ? Tu crois que je ne souffre pas ? »

« C'est justement pour cela qu'il va mal Alec »

« À cause de moi ? Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai avoir dans cette histoire ? »

Remets-toi vite, pour toi, pour lui, pour vous, c'est le seul conseil que je puisse te donner »

« J'y pige rien ! »  
« Alors ne cherche pas à piger quelque chose. Bien je vais faire le ménage ! »  
« Le ménage ? » releva le noiraud.  
« rappelle-toi de ce qu'a dit le médecin, plus d'alcool, de cigarette ou de café »

« Et moi alors je compte pour des prunes, laisse ça ici, je veillerai sur Magnus »

« Tu ne le connais pas dans ses moments de crises, ça va être dur, crois-moi »

Le violoniste sortait de son antre et entendit la demande de Raph de vider les bouteilles d'alcool et l'accord d'Alec de le surveiller

« Je ne suis pas un enfant » gronda Bane en les regardant tous les deux

« Raphael, je te promets, je le surveillerai de près. Et au pire s'il devient méchant je l'assomme à coup de béquilles »  
« Mouais ... ok ... mais je compte sur toi hein ? »  
« Promis mon vieux ! je le jure sur la tête de Maia et de ma prochaine conquête. »

Magnus se prit la dernière remarque comme un coup de poignard dans le ventre. Il faut dire qu'Alec quand il était sérieux jurait toujours sur la tête de sa filleule et de celle de Magnus mais là, il semblait bien que l'asiatique ne faisait plus partie de la vie du trader. Un petit rire ironique s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres, attirant un regard du brun.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » demanda le jeune Lightwood  
« Pas vraiment ... bien, je retourne travailler et toi Raph c'est pas la peine de tout enlever. Je t'ai promis de ne pas te faire ça tout à l'heure alors je tiendrais ma promesse.

Oui enfin ça maintenant c'était moins sûr. Comment survivre lorsque l'amour est arraché à votre cœur ? Comment survivre lorsque celui que vous aimez vit à vos côtés en espérant pouvoir ramener des conquêtes comme si de rien n'était ? Magnus s'écrasa la tête sur son bureau, fermant les yeux, caressant du bout des doigts, le cadre photo qui se trouvait à portée de bras où Alexander et lui s'embrassaient. Il était loin ce temps ...

Le musicien se faisait l'effet d'être un minable. Dire qu'il était obligé d'être rationné en café, que les cigarettes lui étaient interdites, et que l'alcool n'était qu'un lointain souvenir, il n'avait pas vraiment la meilleure des têtes. Surtout lorsqu'il songeait à la personne qui s'évertuait de le rationner plus que de nature. Son Alexander, l'amour de sa vie ...

Retranché dans son antre comme un ermite au fin fond d'une forêt perdue, il ne se permettait d'abaisser ses barrières sentimentales et psychiques qu'ici. Autrefois son appartement était son retranchement, désormais c'était sa salle de musique. Fixant depuis quelques jours d'un regard vide, le cadre photo posé devant lui, il n'avait pas touché à son violon de la journée ni de la veille.

Des coups se firent entendre sur la porte, le poussant à sursauter avant de se lever pour regarder d'un air absent la personne qui le dérangeait. Alec se tenait face à lui en souriant légèrement.

Il eut le regard attiré par une photo que Magnus retourna contre le piano de manière à ce qu'Alec ne puisse pas voir leur baiser passionné.

« Tu veux quoi ? »  
« Eh bien ... depuis que tu es rentré tu n'as pas mangé une seule fois avec moi, tout comme je ne t'ai pas vu une seule fois aller dans la cuisine chercher de quoi te nourrir donc je m'inquiétais, ça te tente de manger éthiopien ? Je peux faire un saut au restau du coin. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, la table était garnie de divers mets dont Magnus raffolait, c'était lui qui avait fait découvrit cette cuisine à son jeune mari et par instinct Alec avait pris les plats préféré de Magnus

Ils avaient entamé tranquillement la discussion mais une question taraudait l'ainé de Lightwood

« Tu as une petite amie ? »

« Non » répondit bane d'un ton sec

« Quelqu'un alors ? »

« Oui mais je n'ai pas envie d'en parler »

« Je la connais ? »

S'il connaissait sa moitié ? mieux c'était lui ... voilà pourquoi il ne voulait pas parler avec lui puisque cela ferait remonter à la surface des choses qu'il s'évertuait à cacher depuis des jours, ses souvenirs, son amour et d'autres choses encore.

« J'ai quelqu'un dans ma vie et c'est un homme. Seulement pour le moment je ne sais pas trop ou je vais avec lui donc j'attends »

Se rendant compte de la difficulté de parler de cela avec Alec, il sortit de table et pris place dans le canapé ou il avait déposé son violon. Pour une fois il n'avait pas envie de jouer seul et en fit profiter Alec pour le reste de la soirée, le trader pris place et fini par s'endormir bercé par la musique

* * *

 **TBC**

 **Une review ?**

 **Ariane**


	10. Chapter 10

**Salut à tous, voici la suite de la fiction. merci de ne pas tuer l'auteur sinon il n'y aura pas de solutions pour les chapitres suivant. un clin d'œil à la série est en bout de chapitre.**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 :  
**

La colocation se passait plutôt bien dans l'ensemble, Magnus passait beaucoup de temps dans sa salle de musique mais lui et Alec prenaient les repas en commun. Malgré tout bane avait une appréhension car le noiraud devait reprendre le boulot le lendemain et connaissant le charisme d'Alec, les secrétaires ou les autres commerciales risquaient de se jeter sur lui ou même l'inverse. Il savait qu'il devait se taire pour le bien être de son mari mais Magnus savait qu'il ne supporterait pas d'être trahi ou trompé. Alors qu'il était parti faire des courses, Raphael était passé voir son collaborateur pour la reprise du lendemain

« Prêt pour le retour dans le grand monde demain ? »

« Oh que oui, en plus si on arrive à faire le pactole sur Google ça sera une superbe publicité pour notre agence »

« Je ne te le fais pas dire » lui sourit Raph.  
« pourquoi Magnus et moi vivons nous ensembles ? »  
« Ça ... j'me suis toujours posé la question de savoir comment vous arriviez à vous supporter ... Pour être sincère Alec, je crois que vous en aviez besoin tous les deux, le pire c'est que c'est toi qui lui a proposé de s'installer ici avec toi. »  
« Comment ça on en avait besoin ? »  
« grâce à votre cohabitation on peut dire qu'il a retrouvé un peu de sens dans sa vie, et toi ... toi à l'origine, en lui proposant ça, tu voulais le protéger. Tu trouves peut-être ça con aujourd'hui, mais c'est ce que tu m'avais dit lorsque que t'avais présenté le contremaitre pour les plans du loft »  
« Non, je ne trouve pas ça con, ni même idiot. Je suppose que si je l'ai fait c'est que j'avais une raison non ? »  
« Exact ... et pour une raison s'en était une ... ou deux même. »  
« Tu sais, je suis heureux de cette cohabitation, Magnus est un excellent musicien, il n'est pas bruyant, il veille à ce que je ne manque de rien. Mais parfois j'aimerais qu'il me parle, qu'il se confie. Je sens une lourde pression sur son cœur et je ne sais pas comment l'apaiser »

« Alec, j'aimerai sincèrement pouvoir t'aider tu sais. Tant pour toi que pour mon cousin, mais pour te sortir de là, il n'y a que toi qui puisses trouver la bonne porte et la bonne sortie. »  
« C'est compliqué ... la nuit quand je dors j'ai ce rêve qui revient tout le temps, comme s'il me hantait pour me rappeler quelque chose. »

« Ce rêve ? tu en as parlé à quelqu'un ? Jem ? ou Izzy ? Magnus peut être ... ? »  
« Non, soupira le noiraud, à personne. C'est étrange ... j'ai cette lumière qui me parle, me dit de me souvenir mais je n'y arrive pas, et plus le temps passe, plus elle s'éloigne. »  
« Dis-moi, y a-t-il quelque chose que tu ne te souviens pas ou qui te reviens en mémoire ? »

Alexander le regarda dans les yeux, surpris par le ton sérieux et empreint de gravité qu'avait eu son associé. Plongeant dans le noir des yeux en face de lui il se passa la main dans les cheveux avant de soupirer.

« Ouais ... y'a bien quelque chose mais ... »

« Quoi ? c'est quoi ? » supplia Raphael  
« Je ne me souviens pas de Magnus. C'est bizarre non ? de ce que j'ai compris on est ami tous les deux, on vit même ensembles, mais je n'arrive pas à me souvenir de lui ... et puis j'entends cette voix qui me parle, me dit qu'elle m'aime, qu'elle…,ahhhhhhh, ça m'embrouille l'esprit tous ces trucs. »  
« Alec, tu es sur la bonne voie » sourit Raphael en se levant. « Bon je file, je dois me rendre tôt demain matin au boulot pour préparer ton retour. Et encore une chose ... »  
« Quoi donc ? »  
« Prends soin de Magnus autant que de toi. Personne ne veut vous voir souffrir »

Acquiesçant d'un signe de tête, Alec le regarda passer sa veste et sortir tranquillement. Oui, décidément Magnus bane, cet homme au physique avantageux était un mystère pour lui. Un véritable mystère, et pourtant au fond de lui, il sentait quelque chose remuer lorsqu'il pensait à lui.

OoOoO

« Bien le bonjour tout le monde », s'exclama Alec en sortant de l'ascenseur.

Ce matin il était heureux et cela se lisait sur ses traits. Un sourire ravageur collé sur les lèvres, il regarda ses collaborateurs, employés et autres le regarder ahuris.

« Alec ! sauta de joie Tessa en se précipitant vers lui avec Will. T'aurais pu nous prévenir ! je te jure !  
« Ça veut dire quoi ? tu n'es pas contente de me retrouver ou quoi ? »  
« Mais si, mais si ! bien entendu que je suis heureuse, mon vieux ! très heureuse même, tant que tu ne te surcharges pas de travail à nouveau. Comment va ton dos ? »  
« beaucoup mieux. Je dirais pas qu'il va parfaitement bien, mais il y a eu pire, je crois que je vais investir dans un nouveau fauteuil de bureau. Peut-être massant ... »  
« Alec, c'est le travail pas la maison. Si tu veux un massage demande à Mag's.  
« Pardon ? » grogna Alec en réprimant un frisson.  
« Magnus est habille de ses mains, demande à Raphael le nombre de fois qu'il la décoincé de ses soucis de cervicale »  
« Je laisse ma place merci bien. Et puis de toute façon ce soir j'ai rendez-vous. »  
« Rendez-vous ? ah avec un client je suppose, bien allez je te laisse retrouver ton bureau, moi j'ai un coup de fil à passer. Et tu manges avec nous à midi, signala Tessa en rentrant dans son bureau. »

OoOoO

Quand Alec était rentré chez lui le soir, il avait eu la surprise de trouver Magnus et ses deux amis assis dans le salon à discuter tranquillement entre eux d'un sujet qui semblait bien décidé à lui échapper. Annonçant sa présence par un bonsoir léger, il aperçut un regard d'or se poser sur lui.

« Bonsoir Alec, alors cette première journée de travail ? Tu veux boire quelque chose avec nous ?  
« eh bien ... pourquoi pas, mais dois-je te rappeler que tu ne dois pas boire ? »  
« Limonade » soupira l'asiatique en se levant pour aller chercher un verre de porto pour le brun.

Alec se posa tranquillement sur le canapé avant de voir un verre se poser devant lui puis un poids enfoncer légèrement le canapé à sa gauche.

« Merci », sortit-il en glissant un regard au musicien.

Chemise rouge entrouverte, cheveux bien arrangés en épis avec un joli contraste doré, un pantalon de soie noir. Jamais il n'avait vu Magnus aussi bien habillé et souriant. En effet un très léger sourire étirait ses lèvres légèrement glossées.

« Alors ? cette première journée ? «  
« Pas trop mal »

« Je suis heureux pour toi, c'est le principal de retrouver ses marques. »

Décidément Alec semblait étonné, non seulement Magnus faisait des efforts vestimentaires mais en plus il prenait le temps de discuter en dehors des repas et il souriait. Cela faisait beaucoup sur une même journée.

« Excuse-moi mais ... tu es certain que tu vas bien ? » demanda Alexander sur le ton de l'étonnement

« On ne peut mieux, » sourit le musicien. Je cherche l'inspiration pour mon nouveau solo.  
« Encore un ? »  
« Et alors ? il faut bien que je travaille moi aussi non ? »

« Oui je suppose. Vous restez manger avec nous ? » se détourna Alec  
« Non, on allait partir, passez une bonne soirée » glissa Camille  
« tu es sorti aujourd'hui ? Je suppose que tu ne t'es pas apprêté de la sorte pour simplement aller composer dans ton bureau ? »  
Levant un regard sur son compagnon, Magnus le vit arborer un air frais changeant de celui sombre qu'il avait lorsqu'il était resté enfermé ici. Si la société réussissait à Alec, elle l'empoisonnait lui.

« C'est justement cela qui me perturbe, je suis sorti »

Comment lui dire que pour lui une bonne journée c'était une journée qu'il passait dans ses bras, une journée où après l'avoir attendu pendant des heures, il se serait blotti contre lui cherchant la chaleur que lui seul pouvait lui offrir. Après cette sortie avec ses amis, la seule chose à laquelle il aspirait c'était bien ça, se réfugier contre lui. Sentir sa peau contre lui, son parfum lui emplissant les narines, sa morosité s'échapper en sentant ses mains dans son dos.

Tous ces mots qu'il aurait aimés lui dire et qui pourtant devait rester en lui à l'étouffer, le faisant suffoquer un peu plus à chaque instant. Pour le noiraud qui le regardait silencieusement, son verre en main, plusieurs expressions passèrent devant lui et si le visage de l'asiatique ne semblait pas avoir changé hormis la fin de son petit sourire, tout était visible dans ses yeux lumineux.

La mélancolie, la joie, le bonheur puis le désespoir, la peur et enfin la résignation. Du moins c'est ce qu'il pensait avoir vu, car lorsque les yeux d'ambres se plantèrent dans les siens à nouveau ils semblaient vides de sentiments. Une chose était certaine pour lui en ce moment, Magnus n'allait vraiment pas bien et bien qu'il ne se souvînt ni de lui, ni de quoi que ce soit le concernant, Alec ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se montrer inquiet. Quelque chose en lui le bouffait à un point atroce, lui enserrant le cœur et il n'en connaissait pas la raison.

« Tout va bien Magnus ? tu es certain ? »  
« Alexander n'essayes pas de te forcer, ça ne mènera à rien ... ni pour toi, ni pour moi, » soupira Bane en se levant.  
« Me forcer ? mais je ... »  
« Oublies ce que tu viens de voir ça vaut mieux je crois. Ne me laisse pas penser que j'ai de l'importance, je ne suis rien ...ni pour toi, ni pour moi alors oublies. »  
« Comment ça tu n'es rien ? Magnus non je refuse que tu ailles t'enfermer dans cette salle de musique »

Fermant la porte de son antre contre laquelle il se laissa glisser, Magnus se cacha le visage dans ses mains.

« Alec, ne te force pas. Ne me fait pas croire que je compte pour toi alors que tu ne te souviens pas de moi. »

Redevenant celui qu'il cachait à tous, le musicien laissa rouler une larme brillante. Tout le monde le pensait froid, hors d'atteinte et pourtant il n'était qu'un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année que la vie n'avait pas épargné. Magnus Bane n'était pas le misanthrope que les autres s'imaginaient, il ne faisait que se protéger pour éviter de souffrir encore un peu plus.

Bien au contraire même, Mag's n'était qu'un être humain aux sentiments refoulés qui se cachait aux autres. Son cœur battait en lui au gré de ses sentiments sans qu'il ne puisse les contrôler véritablement. Le véritable Magnus, n'était qu'un gars brisé qui cherchait à retrouver son amour perdu, ayant peur de perdre tous ceux qui comptait pour lui.

Alec, qui était resté baba en voyant l'asiatique disparaître derrière sa porte de bureau, vida son verre en haussant les épaules.

« De toute façon, il fait bien ce qu'il veut. Bon allez, j'ai du travail à finir. »

Sortant ses affaires de sa sacoche, il ignorait que son mari dans son bureau était en ce moment même en train de pleurer sur son couple qui s'enfuyait à tire d'aile, toujours plus loin de lui, toujours plus loin de son cœur, le broyant sans une once de pitié.

Ses sentiments c'était à la fois le plus beau cadeau qu'on lui avait donné, et la pire malédiction qu'on lui avait jetée. Le jour était tombé amoureux de la nuit, le soleil de la lune, la lumière de son ombre ... oui, l'étoile qu'il était, pleurait sur son amour pour la profondeur de l'infini noir qui le berçait et l'enveloppait si doucement que c'était cet infini-là qui le faisait briller. Et sa lumière se ternissait à chaque seconde un peu plus. Il se languissait d'amour pour une personne qui ne se rappelait plus de lui et qui peut être ne se souviendrait jamais d'eux.

OoOoO

Magnus respira en desserrant sa cravate avant d'ouvrir la porte de son appartement. La nuit était tombée depuis un petit moment déjà, son diner avec Jace et son amie venait de se terminer pour son plus grand malheur. Depuis quand lui proposait-on d'écrire des chansons ? Magnus était compositeur pas auteur.

Lançant ses clefs d'appartement sur le petit meuble adjacent à la porte d'entrée, il retira ses chaussures d'un air las avant de les placer et d'avancer dans le salon et enfin passer dans la cuisine chercher un verre d'eau. Avalant le liquide frais et transparent rapidement, il prit la direction de son antre avant de se figer.

Avait-il bien entendu ou cela n'était qu'une imagination de son esprit ? Certes cela faisait quelques nuits qu'il ne dormait pas correctement, quelques jours aussi que son mari avait repris le travail mais de là à ça … scrutant le salon, éclairé par les rayons de la lune, son regard se stoppa sur la table avec douleur. La table avait été dressée pour deux couverts, il restait d'ailleurs un peu de vin dans les verres ainsi que dans la bouteille qui trônait au milieu de la table. Il devina qu'il s'agissait d'un grand vin. De toute façon venant d'Alec cela ne pouvait rien être d'autre

Un nouveau son étouffé lui arriva aux oreilles depuis la chambre derrière lui, poussant son cœur à battre plus vite. Il sentit son sang se figer en lui, le froid s'insinuer dans son corps sous le coup que venait de lui donner son mari. Déglutissant avec difficulté, il détourna son regard de la table pour le poser sur la porte de la chambre.

Un nouveau gémissement lui parvint, le poussant à fermer les yeux de douleur. Il devina à la voix qu'il s'agissait d'une femme. Retenant un haut le cœur en devinant aisément ce qu'il se passait de l'autre côté de l'accès à la pièce suivante, l'asiatique respira avec difficulté avant de se précipiter aux toilettes pour vomir tout ce qu'il avait mangé. Venait d'arriver ce qu'il redoutait plus que tout au monde. Du sang avait parsemé l'émail blanc de la cuvette mais l'homme s'en fichait.

Se dirigeant à tâtons vers la salle de bain, il y attrapa une serviette et s'y essuya le visage avant de se regarder dans la glace face à lui. Son reflet lui fit peur, pâle comme jamais, les yeux dilatés d'horreur, ses lèvres tremblaient légèrement. Alec le tuait sans le savoir. Son lit, son propre lit était en ce moment même sali par son amant et une femme dont il ignorait tout. L'envie de vomir se fit à nouveau ressentir en lui, le poussant à se pencher sur le lavabo. Une femme en plus alors qu'Alec n'était pas bi sexuel mais gay.

Cinq minutes plus tard après s'être aspergé le visage d'eau fraiche, Magnus se faufila dans sa chambre, en ressortit des affaires sous le bras avant de s'enfermer dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche.

Alec inspira profondément en se laissant tomber sur le matelas, le corps en sueur, un sourire aux lèvres avant de regarder la jeune femme qui se trouvait à ses côtés. Un doigt frais se promena sur ses abdominaux alors que la blonde gloussait d'un air débile selon lui. Heureusement que ce n'était qu'une nuit … jamais il ne la supporterait, sans une once de culture, pas capable d'être cohérente plus de deux minutes et gloussant comme la greluche qu'elle était au moindre mot qu'il disait.

Le bruit de la douche le tira de ses pensées, le poussant à regarder la porte d'un air distrait. Magnus était rentré ? Heureusement qu'il n'était pas revenu plus tôt sinon il n'aurait pas pu profiter de cette femme de la même manière surtout si elle l'avait vu. Rien ne lui aurait assuré qu'elle ne préfère pas le musicien à lui. Attrapant à tâtons son boxer, il l'enfila rapidement avant de se lever et de sortir de la chambre après avoir assuré qu'il n'allait que boire un verre d'eau.

Magnus venait de terminer de se rhabiller et se figea en sortant de la salle de bain. Alec se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte et fut surpris de voir son colocataire nerveux. Magnus portait un jean foncé et taille basse mettant en avant sa peau hâlée et sa silhouette mince tout en découvrant l'élastique de son sous-vêtement, sa chemise ouverte dévoilant un torse finement sculpté tout aussi bronzé que son visage. Rencontrant les yeux topaze du brun, Alec se reprit rapidement de son matage avant de lui sourire chaleureusement.

Bane se dégagea la gorge avant de fermer sa chemise puis d'enfiler sa veste sous le regard scrutateur du noiraud qui lui souriait et ne perdait pas une miette du spectacle qu'il semblait admirer avec délice.

« Je t'ai pas attendu pour manger »,

Magnus se contenta d'attraper son portable sur la commode sans quitter des yeux le trader toujours dans la cuisine. Son torse pâle semblait l'appeler et bien que Magnus désirait le sentir contre lui, le souvenir du gémissement de cette femme le poussa à grimacer de dégoût en retenant à nouveau un haut le cœur. Pas question de laisser Alexander voir ses larmes couler.

« Enfin je suppose que tu as remarqué non ? »

« Alec ? » appela une voix depuis la chambre les poussant à tourner la tête dans cette direction.

« J'ai pas perdu la main », sourit le jeune homme avant de voir bane plisser des yeux d'un air dangereux. « Quoi ? c'est la vérité … 3h et voilà le résultat. »

. Oui Alec était un tombeur mais pas de femme. Ses habitudes là il les avait avec des hommes. Et depuis qu'l avait rencontré Magnus, il lui était fidèle à jamais jusqu'à cet instant.

« Fous moi la paix Alexander » siffla le musicien en se dirigeant vers l'entrée pour y prendre une paire de chaussure et sortir sans un mot

Seulement le fait de s'y être rendu avait exposé son dos à la vue du trader qui se confortait largement dans son idée le concernant. Malgré un caractère difficile à cerner, Magnus était une pièce de luxe et ne devait avoir aucun mal à ramener quelqu'un dans son lit. Surtout s'il sortait dans cette tenue. Un corps qui semblait ferme, à la peau hâlée qu'on devinait douce au toucher, ses mèches parsemées de quelques éclats de couleurs dorées qui donnait une auréole lumineuse, complétée par la sincérité d'un regard ambré.

Bane avait beau être un homme, sa démarche, ses manières, sa silhouette … tout en lui inspirait à Alec des choses différentes des autres hommes. Sans le moindre problème il était absolument certain qu'avoir un spécimen comme lui dans son lit était autre chose que la blondasse qui l'attendait. Baissant les yeux sur son boxer, il grogna en constatant le résultat de ses divagations.

« Prépare-toi j'arrive, » murmura-t-il en se dirigeant vers la chambre.

Au volant de sa Porsche, Magnus une cigarette aux lèvres juraient mille et une torture à quiconque oserait lui parler de cet imbécile qui lui servait de mari et aujourd'hui de colocataire, qui osait salir son lit et se vanter de ça auprès de lui. Roulant dans la nuit sans but réel, il se stoppa aux abords du lac derrière l'appartement de Camille. Vu l'heure qu'il était, il était à peu près certain d'y être seul. Seulement à la lumière d'un réverbère, une personne lançait des petits cailloux dans l'eau dans un geste dépité.

Se posant sur un banc, il l'observa, s'imaginant une histoire où deux personnes aux cœurs brisés se retrouvaient ainsi, parlant de leurs histoires respectives l'une à l'autre, cherchant à se libérer d'un poids avec une personne qui connaissait l'effet que cela faisait. Rejetant un nuage de fumée, il remarqua les béquilles qui se trouvaient près de la femme, car il avait bien remarqué qu'il s'agissait de ce qu'il haïssait le plus en ce moment : une femme.

« Problème de cœur ? » entendit-il faiblement

Si faiblement qu'il n'était pas certain d'avoir bien entendu. Tournant la tête dans sa direction, il la vit le regarder, le convainquant dans son idée d'avoir bien compris.

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire ? »

« Pas grand-chose … c'est juste que vous avez la même tête que moi il y a deux mois. »

« Pardon ? »

« Vous ne m'avez pas reconnue hein ? »

« On se connait ? » demanda-t-il en se levant pour s'approcher d'elle.

Découvrant des cheveux blonds, longs et un chignon orné d'une jolie tresse, des yeux bleu-vert et une peau pâle, il reconnut celle avec qui il avait diné ce soir.

« Comment vous vous appelez déjà ? »

« Lydia, Lydia Branwell »

« Celle qui veux que je lui écrive des paroles de chansons »

« Je fais juste mon job, trouver des grands auteurs, ne le prenez pas mal »

« J'avoue que j'ai d'autres chat à fouetter en ce moment »

« Alors ? problème de cœur ? »

Lui glissant un regard en coin, Magnus soupira. Cette femme n'avait pas cherché à le séduire, pas à l'embobiner non plus, pas plus qu'elle n'avait cherché à se faire voir durant le repas. Elle était restée discrète, se contentant de parler de son travail.

« On peut dire ça comme ça …, » s'entendit-il répondre.

« Je vois. Alors bienvenu au club si elle vous a trompé. »

« Il, je suis avec un homme »

« J'ai surpris John avec ma cousine le jour de nos fiançailles … et vous ? »

« Si on doit en parler autant allez le faire devant un verre non ? venez je vous offre un café. »

« Merci. »

Et ils prirent la direction du Java Jones afin de discuter, enfin si Magnus se sentait le courage de parler de son mari volage. Certes Alec l'avait oublié mais coucher avec quelqu'un dans leur lit, il ne pensait pas avoir à l'affronter et le supporter.

* * *

 **TBC**

 **Une petite review mais ne sortez pas les bazookas**

 **Bizzzz**

 **Ariane**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello à tous et toutes, voici le nouveau chapitre tout beau tout chaud.**

 **j'espère qu'il vous plaira**

 **sur ce Enjoy**

* * *

 **chapitre 11**

Alec grimaça lorsque son réveil sonna. Certes il n'avait pas perdu la main pour séduire mais là … il ne se souvenait pas de dormir aussi mal après avoir fait l'amour. Peut-être son rêve y était-il pour quelque chose … ou alors en était-il la cause tout simplement. Toujours est-il que cette silhouette lumineuse l'avait de nouveau quitté au milieu de ses divagations et lorsqu'il s'était réveillé en hurlant de peur, il avait réveillé par la même occasion sa compagne qui en avait profité pour partir.

Sortant de sous les draps avec la tête d'un lendemain de cuite, il quitta la chambre, jetant un coup d'œil dans celle de son colocataire et constata qu'il n'était pas là, tout comme il n'était pas dans la salle de musique puisqu'aucun bruit de touche de clavier du piano ne lui parvenait aux oreilles. Décidément il aurait donné cher pour y entrer et voir cette satanée photo que Magnus lui avait cachée. Cela le perturbait mais dans un sens il était heureux de voir que Bane n'était pas resté à se morfondre dans le loft

« Pas rentré ? » sourit-il en constatant qu'apparemment son colocataire avait passé la nuit dehors et il n'en doutait pas en bonne compagnie.

Ce fut lorsqu'il sortit de la salle de bain lavé, rasé et habillé qu'il entendit les clefs être déposées sur le meuble... Magnus se jeta sur le canapé d'un air las avant de souffler fortement, sans l'avoir remarqué, du moins il lui semblait.

« Tu comptes rester planter là longtemps ? » entendit Alec dans les coussins.

« J'étais seulement en train de remarquer que tu n'avais pas passé la nuit ici. »

« Humpff »

L'envie de lui balancer son coussin sur le nez en lui demandant la faute à qui traversa un instant le cerveau du musicien avant qu'il ne soupire en se redressant pour se décider à aller se chercher une tasse de café.

« Bonne compagnie toi aussi ? » sourit le noiraud

« Ce que je fais de ma vie ne te regarde pas », répliqua l'asiatique d'un ton très froid.

« Pardon ? »

« Je n'ai pas envie de te raconter ce que je fais quand je ne suis pas à la maison. De toute façon tu avais d'autres chattes à fouetter »

« Magnus Bane, mais bon sang tu m'en veux pour cette fille ? »

« Je n'en ai rien à cirer, tu es assez grand pour savoir ce que tu fais Alexander » et il quitta la pièce pour son bureau

Magnus regarda le numéro inscrit sur la serviette en papier, songeant que Lydia avait elle aussi connut ce qu'il traversait en ce moment. Comment supporter que celui que vous aimez vous trompe dans votre lit ? Lui, l'ignorait car en ce moment son cœur saignait fortement. Attrapant son téléphone, il composa le numéro de Camille rapidement et attendit que la jeune femme lui réponde.

« Camille Belcourt, » déclara une voix dans le combiné

« Camille, c'est moi … »

« Ah Mag's, justement je pensais à toi, j'étais en train de regarder pour la dernière partition que tu m'as envoyée,

« Parfait … »

« Tu voulais quelque chose ? »

« _Il l'a fait_ …, » murmura le musicien.

« Quoi ? qui a fait quoi ? »

« Alec… il a couché avec une fille hier soir »

Le silence lui répondit, signe que la soprano avait compris la signification de ses paroles et qu'il était devenu plus que sérieux.

« Où ? » grogna-t-elle simplement.

« Chez nous … dans … dans notre lit. Camille j'avais peur que ça arrive et … »

« Mag's tu n'as pas bu d'alcool j'espère ? rassure-moi »

« Non … non, je n'ai pas touché à l'alcool. »

« Et pourquoi tu ne m'appelles que maintenant ? pourquoi pas hier soir ? tu sais que je suis toujours là pour toi non ? »

« Ma chère Camille, tu veux bien me répondre sincèrement à la question que je vais te poser s'il te plait ? »

« Bien entendu Magnus. »

Les yeux fermés, téléphone contre l'oreille le musicien soupira. Camille aurait beau être Camille jamais elle ne lui mentirait. Comment demander à son amie, sa meilleure amie qui plus est, si quelque chose n'allait pas avec lui ? Le cœur en miette, il ne se voyait vraiment pas comment lui demander si elle n'en avait pas assez de l'aider, de le soutenir toujours et de le supporter.

Après tout, les mots même ne semblaient vouloir se mettre en ordre au fond de lui, alors comment les exprimer ? Il se sentait à la fois vide et inutile, triste et totalement invisible aux yeux de la seule personne pour laquelle il aurait voulu l'être. En quelques années, Alec l'avait métamorphosé. Il l'avait rendu vivant, lui avait montré un peu de bonheur, offert un peu de chaleur, lui avait rendu un semblant de vie. Et aujourd'hui …

« Mag's ? j'attends ta question … »

« Est-ce que j'existe vraiment ? » murmura le violoniste d'un ton lointain.

« Pardon ? » s'étouffa la soprano. « Tu me demandes quoi ? Bane, tu m'as menti, je suis certaine que tu as bu !

« Non j'ai pas bu. Répond-s'il te plait, je ne sais pas comment formuler ma pensée autrement … «

« Bien sûr que tu existes, c'est quoi cette question ? »

Là c'était certain que la jeune femme n'allait pas lâcher l'affaire de si vite

« Répond-s'il te plait », supplia l'asiatique. « Et réponds franchement, tu n'en as pas assez de me supporter ? qu'est ce qui cloche avec moi ? j'ai l'impression d'être un poids mort ! »

« J'arrive. »

« QUOI ? » s'égosilla Magnus en se redressant dans son fauteuil de bureau.

« Je viens te mettre une baffe pour que tu reprennes tes esprit Magnus, comment peux-tu penser à de telles choses ? »

La tonalité du téléphone lui appris que son amie lui avait raccroché au nez. Ainsi c'est ce que l'on ressentait lorsqu'une personne que vous appeliez pour parler vous raccrochait au nez ? s'il n'avait pas le moral en berne en cet instant, cette tonalité n'aurait rien été d'autre pour lui qu'une note de musique, mais là … alors qu'il avait besoin de son amie il lui avait raccroché au nez. Peut-être bien que finalement Camille en avait marre.

Reposant son téléphone sur le chargeur, Bane retira son veston en brocart avant d'aller s'allonger sur le canapé pour regarder le plafond. Il se laissait guider par son oreille qui lui inspirait des musiques tristes.

Fermant les yeux en tentant de se représenter un schéma pour un nouvel opus, il sursauta en entendant la sonnette retentir avant de regarder l'heure sur sa montre au poignet. Vingt minutes qu'il réfléchissait déjà …

« Décidément le temps passe vite lorsque je fignole mes idées, » murmura-t-il en sortant de son antre.

Ouvrant la porte, il se retrouva face à Camille, essoufflé qui semblait hyper colérique.

« Me faire courir comme une furie dans toute la ville pour te botter les fesses, c'est ça l'amitié Magnus. Tiens-tu as mis le jeans que je t'ai offert, je suis sure qu'Alec a dû le trouver à son gout » lui dit-elle d'un clin d'œil un peu lubrique

Camille c'était le jour et la nuit dans la même journée, elle pouvait passer du rire aux larmes dans la seconde et cela faisait tout son charme. Magnus content de la voir lui proposa d'entrer

« Tu voulais autre chose ou simplement me dire que ton cadeau m'allait bien ? »

« Euh … non, je venais aussi pour t'en coller une à l'origine, mais je ne peux pas. Allez maintenant que je suis là, tu m'expliques tout et tu n'oublies rien, même volontairement ! »

Cette fois il ne s'en sortirait pas, c'était certain. Camille voulait savoir et elle ne partirait pas sans se explications. Magnus l'entraina dans sa salle de musique et verrouilla la porte.

OoOoO

Alec était parti rapidement de l'appartement pour filer en direction de l'autre bout de la ville. Raphael l'avait appelé de toute urgence afin de rencontrer les autres commerciaux qui étaient sur le coup du rachat des actions Google. Le bâtiment faisait plutôt grise mine. Les personnes qui en sortaient ou qui y entraient, n'avaient rien de commun à son goût … Tirant sur sa veste de costume issue de chez Channel, il se dégagea la gorge et entra dans le bâtiment avant de se présenter à la standardiste qui le conduisit jusqu'à la pièce où se trouvait Clary Fray, une comptable experte dans le domaine des transactions très complexes.

Frappant à la porte, il pénétra dans le bureau de la demoiselle. Clary qui s'était stoppé en entendant les coups contre la porte se retourna vers lui avant d'esquisser un sourire qui se voulu charmeur alors qu'elle s'avançait vers lui d'une démarche féline.

« Monsieur Lightwood, le salua-t-elle. J'ai eu peur que vous ne m'ayez oublié »

« Eh bien, non … je suis là comme vous le voyez. Vous êtes une de mes consultantes toute de même. »

« C'est ce qu'on dit. Je suis navrée de vous avoir fait venir ici mais je dois gérer 3 gros dossiers à la fois et quitter ce bureau me semblait difficile. »

« Et si nous en venions au but de ma visite madame ? » proposa Alec

« A ce propos mon très cher Alexander si vous gagnez ces actions je vous promets une fête que vous n'oublierez pas de sitôt »

« Ça sera avec joie mais lorsque nous serons certains de gagner Mme Fray »

« Fray Branwell s'il vous plais, j'aime que ma cousine se rappelle que nous sommes de la même famille. Cette petite pimbèche se croit parfois tout permis »

« Des soucis familiaux ? » demanda alors le trader un peu inquiet

« Rien de bien grave, et si nous discutions devant un bon cappuccino »

« Avec plaisir »

La jeune femme fit commande par son interphone et les deux jeunes gens se mirent en place pour éplucher toutes les données. Un énorme bruit se fit entendre dans la pièce du haut dans les bureaux de la maison de disque attenante

« Non, non, non et NON ! BON DIEU ! »

Alec sursauta en entendant ce coup de gueule et se sortit voir.

Un jeune homme nommé Kyle Jordan venait de déposer des maquettes mais la directrice mécontente menaçait de ses béquilles le jeune homme en râlant sur le fait de la médiocrité de ces chansons.

Le trader regarda Clary en demandant qui était donc cette jeune femme aux allures un peu exaltée et c'est là que la rousse lui expliqua

« C'est ma cousine Lydia, nous avons hérité toutes les deux de ce bâtiment et nous avons voulu le faire fructifier, le seul souci c'est que nous ne nous aimons pas vraiment »

« Encore entrain de draguer Clary ! Tu ne crois pas déjà avoir assez fait de mal avec John ? »

Il faut dire que pour donner ses explications, la rousse s'était placée dans le dos d'Alec, une main posée sur son épaule.

« Venez donc Monsieur Lightwood, cette femme m'insupporte » annonça la jeune femme en se collant comme une sangsue au trader

Lydia la regarda d'un œil noir voyant bien que sa cousine était déterminée et pas seulement sur le fait de gagner de l'argent mais aussi de mettre un nouveau mec dans son lit.

OoOoO

Magnus glissa un regard à Camille qui le fixait sans parler, chose rare pour lui.

« T'es en train de me dire que t'as rencontré une fille ? toi ? »

« Elle est sympa, c'est tout ce que j'ai dit. Et surtout elle ne babille pas sans arrêt comme Lily. Bon dieu, elle est gentille mais lourde quand elle s'y met. »

« Bane, t'es vraiment certain que tu n'as pas pris de drogue ou alors que je sais pas moi … fait une séance d'hypnose. Je sais tu n'es pas Magnus ! où est le vrai ? cela fait des lustres que tu ne fréquentes plus de femmes, plus depuis… »

« Oh ça va, je n'étais pas bien, elle non plus on a juste pris un café c'est tout, de plus ce n'est pas parce qu'elle a vécu a même chose que toi que tu dois prendre ses malheurs sur tes épaules. Magnus tu es fragile, tu risques de replonger dans tes travers, j'ai peur » annonça la chanteuse.

Camille avait raison, Mag's le savait. Mais il savait aussi que la soirée qu'il avait passé avec elle l'avait calmé un peu, lui avait apaisé l'esprit et lui avait rendu un semblant de contrôle de soi. Certes, il ne la connaissait pas vraiment, mais elle ne semblait pas être intéressée par le fric comme tous ces rapaces qui le harcelait. Elle ne semblait pas non plus s'intéresser à Alec, et c'était là un point capital dans l'estime du musicien, au moins elle ne lui prendrait pas son mari. Et pour finir, elle ne semblait pas chercher autre chose qu'une amitié. Et ça, malgré quelque difficulté, Magnus pouvait lui donner, elle avait besoin de réconfort et lui aussi, autant qu'ils s'aident mutuellement.

« J'ai son numéro si tu veux je l'appelle et on va boire un café tous les trois pour que tu puisses juger, » proposa-t-il.

« Vrai ? »

« Et si tu ne l'aimes pas, je te promets de me méfier. »

« Sérieux mon biscuit ? »

« Oui. On ne peut plus sérieux »

« Tu sais, c'est parce que t'es mon meilleur ami que je suis inquiète pour toi.

« Merci Camille » murmura le violoniste en se relevant de son canapé. « Merci pour tout. »

OoOoO

Arrivant au café où il avait fixé la rencontre, Magnus couvrit d'un regard la terrasse puis la salle, jusqu'à repérer une masse de cheveux blond s'avancer vers eux.

« La voilà », annonça-t-il à sa meilleure chanteuse. « Et n'oublies pas … tu ne l'agresses pas sans raison valable ! »

« Non mais écoutez donc qui parle là », rouspéta la blonde. « C'est vrai que t'es une référence dans le genre toi aussi ! »

« Désolée pour le retard », s'excusa Lydia en arrivant près d'eux. « Oh … vous ne m'aviez pas dit que vous veniez accompagné, Magnus. Bonjour mademoiselle. »

« Je m'appelle Camille, enchantée »

Lydia lui fit un sourire et leur proposa de prendre place sur la terrasse du café.

« De quoi vouliez-vous parler Magnus ? » demanda-t-elle en rendant la carte après avoir passé sa commande.

« Pas grand-chose, c'est la miss à côté de moi qui voulait te connaitre, » grommela le musicien en fumant. « Pourquoi t'étais en retard ? »

« Disons que mon idiote de cousine m'a encore fait des mauvaises réflexions et que maintenant elle est partie rigoler avec un pingouin de Wall Streets. Du coup j'ai dû me fâcher … rien d'important au final. »

« Mais t'es pas son employée ? »

« A ma cousine ? s'étouffa la blonde. « Non, on occupe juste le même bâtiment mais il est hors de question que nous bossions ensemble, je ne suis pas folle »

Pendant près de deux heures, Camille se prit à faire la conversation seul à la table, alors que les deux autres personnes semblaient l'écouter … du moins faisait réellement semblant par politesse pour l'une et se perdait dans ses pensées pour l'autre. Oui, encore et toujours Magnus réfléchissais à tout, de manière trop soudaine ou trop poussée.

Que faisait Alexander en cet instant ? Travaillait-il ou était-il à la maison, rentré plus tôt en compagnie d'une femme qui s'allongerait dans son lit sous les caresses du brun ? Il n'avait pas spécialement envie de rentrer pour le savoir, toutefois lorsque Lydia décréta qu'elle devait partir pour un rendez-vous chez le médecin pour sa cheville foulée, il commença à stresser, ce qui le poussa à sortir une nouvelle cigarette de son paquet.

« Mag's tu avais promis d'arrêter de fumer » gronda Camille en le regardant d'un œil mauvais. « À quoi tu penses ? »

Tournant un regard fatigué vers son ami, Bane soupira, posa sa cigarette sur la table avant de s'enfouir les mains dans ses cheveux.

« J'ai peur », murmura-t-il tout bas

Tout bas, mais bien assez haut pour que son amie d'enfance le comprenne. Une nouvelle fois la soprano lui prouvait qu'il le connaissait véritablement bien et la main rassurante qui venait de se poser sur son dos le confortait dans cette idée.

« Je m'en doute sweetheart, mais je crois qu'il n'y a pas que ça. Raconte moi tout … »

« J'ai peur de le perdre, de tout perdre encore une fois … et j'ai … j'ai … »

Les mots restaient bloqués au fond de sa gorge, refusant de pousser jusqu'à ses lèvres, de sortir pour exprimer ses craintes, de laisser sa meilleure amie s'approcher un peu plus encore.

« Tu as ? » l'encouragea sa soliste

« J'ai mal, j'ai l'impression qu'il se plait à me broyer le cœur et me tuer à petit feu »

Laissant le silence s'installer entre eux de manière confortable, la blonde observa son artiste préféré d'un regard désolé, sa main toujours posée sur son dos.

« Tu sais que je suis là pour t'aider. Allez viens on va rentrer chez toi, ça sera mieux, et puis tu as ton traitement à prendre »

« J'ai envie de partir dans ces moment-là … partir loin de lui, de tout … ça me bousille. »

« Hum … bien en tout cas je t'autorise à la revoir ! »

« Hein ? » grommela Magnus

« Lydia ! elle me parait bien comme fille je t'autorise à lui parler et à la revoir ! »

« Idiote ! j'ai pas besoin de ton approbation pour voir des gens », annonça de but en blanc Bane en sortant du café. « Surtout que je suis certain qu'elle ne lui sautera pas dessus. »

« Comment tu le sais ? » s'étonna Camille

« C'était lui le pingouin de Wall Streets », conclut Mag's dans un sourire mesquin alors qu'il se glissait derrière le volant de sa voiture.

OoOoO

La nuit avait été très courte pour Magnus. Il se souvenait avoir veillé toute la nuit pour griffonner sur un bout de papier les paroles des chansons de Lydia. Il avait essayé vainement d'oublier l'idée que son mari n'était rentré que tôt ce matin avec un sourire béat aux lèvres alors qu'il venait de boire un jus de fruit en guise de petit déjeuner. Le temps de prendre une douche, et Alec était reparti, sans même prêter attention à l'asiatique qui n'avait pas bougé de son canapé en remarquant la trace de rouge à lèvre sur le col blanc de la chemise de son cher époux.

Encore une nuit où Alec avait abusé des plaisirs du sexe, le blessant moralement, et lui coupant davantage l'appétit. Comment Raphael voulait-il seulement qu'il tente de vivre normalement en voyant ça ? il n'avait alors pas eu d'autre courage que de se trainer dans la chambre d'ami pour s'effondrer sur le lit et tenter de dormir pour tout oublier. C'était bien entendu sans compter sur Isabelle et Raphael qui étaient venus aux nouvelles mis au courant par Camille de l'état pitoyable du musicien.

« Tu sais Mag's », commença Isabelle nous nous inquiétons vraiment pour toi »

« Je sais et ce n'est pas ce que je veux, » soupira le musicien en coinçant sa cigarette au-dessus de son oreille. « Je me demande parfois au final à quoi je sers mis à part provoquer du souci aux personnes qui me sont chères. »

« Moi je peux te dire à quoi tu nous sers à nous deux. » répondit Raphael, tu es notre ami mais notre famille aussi. Tu sers à nous faire rire, tu nous remets les pieds sur terre par moment, tu sais nous écouter sans nous juger, tu es là pour nous même si tu ne dis rien … t'es un des nôtres Magnus Lightwood Bane que tu le veuilles ou non. T'es un peu comme une étoile. Assez fascinante et brillante tout en étant mystérieuse. »

« Merci d'être là, je ne sais pas encore combien de temps je vais tenir dans ces conditions-là »

OoOoO

Raphael, dans les bras de Lily pensait sérieusement à son cousin. Il avait vu Bane sourire, s'ouvrir au monde, s'émerveiller de petites choses débiles sans le montrer vraiment, tout ça grâce à Alec. C'est bien pour ça qu'il avait été si heureux pour Magnus et qu'il avait accepté cette transformation avec autant de facilité. Parce que le musicien semblait enfin vivre, semblait heureux. Mais en le quittant cet après-midi, Raph n'avait distingué aucune lueur dans son regard. Strictement aucune, un peu comme s'il était mort et ça, ça le terrifiait à un point qu'il n'imaginait pas pouvoir exister. Parce que la dernière fois qu'il avait vu ces yeux-là, c'était à son réveil à l'hôpital lors de son agression. Lily qui était venue chercher son mari avait aussi été marquée par la douleur du violoniste

« Je suis inquiet. Tu as vu le regard de Magnus ? »

« Oui, je l'ai vu. Et c'est bien pour ça que je n'ai rien dit à propos d'Alec, toutefois maintenant que nous sommes tous les deux et que nous n'avons rien entrepris de personnel, je peux te dire une chose. »

« Quoi ? » soupira l'associé du mari de Magnus

« Il faut qu'il parte pour Paris le plus rapidement possible »

« Mais de quoi tu parles » demanda Raphael étonné

« Je suis au courant que Magnus a acheté un appartement là-bas, Jace me l'a dit l'autre jour pour ne pas que nous tombions des nues en cas de disparition soudaine de notre ami. Ça risquera d'être brut je le nie pas, mais s'il reste dans cet appartement je ne suis pas certain qu'il survive longtemps. Il ne mange déjà presque plus, et passe de plus en plus de nuit blanche à entendre l'autre connard s'envoyer des pouffiasses dans sa propre chambre »

« Tu as l'air en colère ma chérie, je ne t'avais jamais vue ainsi »

« Parce que je le suis bordel », cracha la jeune femme. « Il le tue et il ne s'en rend pas compte. Comment on peut lui faire du mal sans le voir ? »

Raphael la serra fort dans ses bras pour la calmer.

« Nous ne laisserons rien de tel se produire mon amour, je te le promets »

OoOoO

Assis devant l'écran de son ordinateur pour retranscrire les paroles de la chanson, le regard dans le vide, un verre d'eau à la main, Magnus se mordit la langue pour éviter à ses sanglots d'être entendu. Luisantes à la lueur de l'écran, les larmes dévalaient ses joues en silence. Pas que son colocataire se faisait une nouvelle femme non. En réalité, lorsqu'il était sorti pour prendre médicament, la sonnette avait retentit dans l'appartement poussant Alec à aller ouvrir.

Entendant une conversation dans l'entrée en retournant dans son bureau, Magnus avait tourné la tête juste au moment où Alec se faisait embrasser par une pulpeuse Rousse. Rousse qu'il avait reconnue comme étant Clary Fray. Attrapant son portable, il regarda dans ses contacts avant de se stopper sur l'un d'eux pour lui envoyer un message. La réponse ne tarda pas à arriver et il sortit en vitesse de l'appartement pour se rendre au lieu de rendez-vous.

Lorsqu'il arriva au pied d'un immeuble centre historique de new York, il grimpa au second étage avant de frapper à une lourde porte de bois qui s'ouvrit quelque minute plus tard sur une blonde qui lui adressa un sourire triste en l'invitant à entrer.

Sans un mot, elle le laissa s'installer avant de lui servir un thé à la fleur de cerisier, et attendre qu'il lui parle. Lorsqu'il avisa ce qui l'entourait, il remarqua que l'appartement était à dominante blanche, les meubles clairs, les canapés et fauteuils d'un rouge foncé, et le sol en parquet. Oui, cette fille était vraiment simple et ça lui allait amplement pour l'instant.

« je suis venu, parce que, enfin…Ta cousine … elle est venue à la maison. Je les ai vu ensemble … »

« Oh la salope ! » s'exclama-t-elle fortement avant de s'excuser rapidement.

« C'est pas grave », rigola Mag's doucement en allant se caler dans ses bras, « j'en pense pas moins à son sujet. »

Les yeux fermés, il n'aperçut pas le sourire triste qui était plaqué sur le visage de la blonde. Le calmant à la manière d'une mère avec son enfant, elle le coucha sur le divan avant d'aller chercher une couverture lorsqu'il fut endormi.

« Dors Magnus … tu en as besoin », soupira-t-elle en éteignant la lumière du salon. « Quant à toi Clary je t'avais prévenue que si une autre personne que moi pleurait par ta faute, tu t'en mordrais les doigts. Tu vas trop loin cette fois ! »

* * *

 **TBC**

 **Verdict?**

 **Ariane**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello à tous, on continue le plongeon vers le bas mais promis c'est bientôt une retournement de situation qui va arriver. il est un peu plus court mais je voulais le stopper au bon moment**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

 **Chapitre 12 :**

Raphael assis calmement dans son fauteuil de cuir sombre derrière son bureau, les mains croisées devant lui, observait en silence ce qui se déroulait devant lui. Alexander, de l'autre côté de la baie vitrée donnant sur le couloir, draguait la nouvelle stagiaire du service. En fait, il l'avait remarqué depuis quelques semaines déjà, sans pour autant en parler avec Magnus ou Alec, mais le brun était de moins en moins souvent à l'appartement, de plus en plus souvent avec des femmes, et surtout, surtout son cousin ne lui parlait presque plus.

Pour lui qui avait toujours été fusionnel avec Magnus, ne plus savoir discuter avec lui, ni même le voir tenter de récupérer le noiraud l'inquiétait. D'accord Bane lui avait dit qu'il ne ferait rien qui puisse nuire au brun, mais là ce n'était plus vivable pour lui. Tous les jours, il devait concilier son rôle d'ami et celui de cousin par alliance à la dérive. Non décidément très peu pour lui. Décidant de prendre les choses en main, il appela fortement son associé qui se tourna vers lui avec un air de reproche.

« Viens ici on doit parler tous les deux ! » décréta-t-il en le poussant dans son bureau. « Quant à vous Miss Starwalker vous êtes engagée pour travailler pas pour glousser dans un couloir. Exécution ! »

« Raphael, » s'insurgea l'ainé Lightwood lorsque la porte fut refermée, « de un ne lui parle pas comme ça et de deux j'étais occupé ! »

« Ecoutes moi bien Alec, » fustigea le cousin de Mag's d'une voix glaciale en lui adressant un regard furieux, « cette fille c'est une stagiaire alors tu lui laisses faire son travail. Tu ne dragues pas ici au bureau et pour finir tu poses ton cul sur ce fauteuil. On va parler parce que vu ton occupation précédente je préfère te savoir ici ! compris ? »

« Tu ressembles à ton cousin comme ça, » remarqua le jeune homme aux yeux bleus en grimaçant après quelques secondes de silence.

« Justement c'est de lui dont il est question comment va-t-il ? »

« Lorsque je l'ai vu la dernière fois quand Clary est venue à la maison il avait l'air de bien aller »

« Tu fréquentes Clary ? » s'étouffa l'associé du trader en se relevant soudainement. « Tu bosses sur les dossiers, je reviens et surtout si tu touches à un cheveux d'une femme ou d'un homme je te jure que ça va mal se passer »

OoOoO

Camille bougonnait sur les divers accords qu'elle avait du mal de soutenir avec sa voix. Mais bon, elle devait se concentrer, pourtant elle fut sortie de son travail par quelques coups à la porte. Une blonde se tenait dans l'encadrement

« Lydia c'est bien cela ? »

« Oui, je suis venue vous voir car je me fais du souci pour Magnus, il vient chez moi tous les soirs depuis qu'il a surpris ma cousine Clary dans les bras d'Alec. Cette histoire le détruit à petit feu et j'ai beaucoup d'inquiétude pour lui »

Camille ferma les yeux et stoppa son sourire pour discuter de la situation avec cette fille qui voulait le bien de son ami

« C'est vrai, Mag's ne va vraiment pas bien en ce moment. C'est d'ailleurs bien pour cela que Ragnor et moi cherchons à passer le plus de temps possible avec lui, toutefois je suis un peu rassuré s'il vient vous voir également »

« Pour être véridique il passe des nuits entières à la maison. A peine son thé fini qu'il s'endort comme un enfant sur mon épaule. »

« Au moins je sais qu'il dort un peu maintenant. Vous savez Magnus est mon meilleur ami nous sommes sortis ensemble à une époque et depuis je suis comme sa grande sœur, je veille sur lui du mieux que je peux »

« Je suis désolée pour ma cousine. Quelle cruche, quand je pense qu'elle a sauté sur l'autre empaffé … En tout cas elle va m'entendre »

« Tenez, en parlant de ça, pourquoi Magnus est si assuré que vous ne toucherez pas à Alec ? »

« Parce qu'il me rappelle trop quelqu'un que j'ai aimé, de plus ici je tente de reconstruire une relation. Magnus est quelqu'un de bien, il faut que ce mariage reparte sur les rails, c'est primordial »

« Vous avez parfaitement raison, je pense qu'il est temps de dire la vérité à Alec au risque de le brusquer »

« Hors de question » grogna Ragnor qui venait d'arriver. « Si Alec ne se souvient pas, il vaut peut-être mieux laisser tomber »

Lydia regarda Camille qui lui expliqua que Ragnor n'était pas un grand fan de la famille Lightwood. Mais bon l'homme se radoucit voyant que Lydia ne voulait que le bien du musicien. C'est pourquoi il voulut expliquer son point de vue

« j'avais toujours dit à Mag's de ne jamais fréquenter un homme entreprenant. Je savais très bien la nature bisexuelle de mon ami et le voir avec un gars ne me dérangeait pas loin de là. C'est le caractère d'Alec et des membres de sa famille qui m'insupporte. Ils font toujours tout pour avoir ce qu'ils veilent. Seulement Magnus est quelqu'un de très sensible et je savais qu'un jour ça allait peter. Bon sang s'il m'avaot éouté et refusé ce mariage, il ne serait pas une loque en cet instant. Je hais les Lightwood et ce n'est pas prêt de changer

OoOoO

Alec gronda silencieusement en entrant dans le bureau de Clary qui l'avait encore convoqué. Elle ne pouvait pas de temps en temps bouger ses fesses. Alors qu'il avançait dans le hall en espérant que cette affaire se terminerait rapidement, le bruit d'une dispute lui arriva aux oreilles en même temps que s'ouvrait une porte.

« OU TU CROIS ALLER LA ? REVIENS ICI ! »

« PAS QUESTION ! TU TE PRENDS POUR QUI POUR ME PARLER AINSI ? »

Reconnaissant la voix de Clary, il se précipita à la rencontre à grandes enjambées vis-à-vis de cette dispute infernale

La porte derrière elle s'ouvrit, claquant sur le mur laissant passer une autre femme qui lui courait après jusqu'à lui attraper le poignet et la forcer à se tourner vers elle.

« POUR QUI JE ME PRENDS ? MAIS C'EST A TOI QU'IL FAUT POSER LA QUESTION ! TU N'ES PAS LA CHEF DANS CE BATIMENT CLARY C'EST CLAIR ? ET CE N'EST PAS PARCE QUE TU ES MA COUSINE QUE JE TOLERERAIS DE TELS COMPORTEMENTS ! »

« J'AI ENCORE LE DROIT DE DRAGUER QUI JE VEUX IL ME SEMBLE ! » cracha la Clary au visage de Lydia

Alexander les fixa silencieux alors qu'elles se fusillaient du regard.

« Attention Clary », siffla la plus jeune en lui plantant un doigt tendu sur l'épaule, « que tu dragues je m'en tape, mais ce que tu tentes de faire, tu oublies. Je refuse que tu fasses du mal à un de mes amis »

« Un ami ? » releva Clary, « Puis-je savoir qui ? »

« Peu importe, n'oublies pas ce que je t'ai dit après ma rupture »

« Quoi ? »

« Je t'avais promis que si quelqu'un d'autre que moi était amené à pleurer par ta faute tu t'en mordrais les doigts ! t'as intérêt à bien te souvenir de ça aujourd'hui parce que crois-moi à partir de maintenant je vais m'atteler à faire de ta vie un enfer comme tu as réussi à détruire la mienne ! tu as entendu Clary ? un enfer juste parce que tu l'as fait pleurer ! et ça tu n'en avais pas le droit ! tu n'avais pas le droit de le faire pleurer ! »

Remettant sa cravate en place, Alec nota mentalement de se souvenir de ne jamais se retrouver face à une telle fureur, s'attirant sans vraiment le vouloir le regard de sa collaboratrice

« Alec ?! venez avec moi à mon bureau nous avons encore beaucoup de boulot »

La rouquine prit Alec par le bras et se retourna en haussant les épaules devant une Lydia hors d'elle. Le trader ne se sentait plus à l'aise avec cette fille et avait hâte que ce projet de rachat se termine. Comme si cette femme savait tout des rachats dans le monde de la bourse. Clary était en prime une chieuse nombriliste qui tentait de tout attirer à elle … lui en premier à en juger par sa cravate qu'elle tirait vers elle.

OoOoO

« J'en ai marre, » souffla Alexander en s'effondrant sur le canapé du salon, « cette femme est une vraie sangsue. »

Magnus qui se trouvait dans la cuisine, haussa un sourcil sans prononcer un mot. Pour qu'Alec se plaigne de quelqu'un il fallait vraiment que c soit énorme. Prenant son courage à deux mains Ed leva les yeux vers son ancien amant, avachi sur le canapé qui un bras sur les yeux semblait chercher le repos.

« Un souci au travail ? tu veux en parler ? »

Pas qu'il s'y intéressait vraiment, même lorsqu'Alec se souvenait de lui, seulement il voulait savoir. Savoir ce qui poussait son brun aussi loin, savoir celle qui occupait ses pensées en ce moment alors que lui ne s'y trouvait pas.

« T'es une vedette non ? »

« Je suis un musicien nuance, en tout cas je ne me considère pas comme une célébrité. Pourquoi cette question ? »

Le jeune homme soupira, les yeux cachés sous son avant-bras, il écoutait la voix suave de l'asiatique qui calmait ses nerfs de manière affolante. Remontant son bras au-dessus de sa tête, il la tourna en direction du musicien, le regardant boire un jus de fruits frais en fixant la terrasse de l'appartement d'un air absent.

De profil Magnus semblait songeur, les mèches dorées de ses cheveux luisaient sous la lumière douce qui provenait du luminaire près du bar, ses yeux d'ambre pure quant à eux reflétait la mélancolie qui semblait occuper la majeure partie de son cœur. Esquissant un sourire Alec bascula sur le côté et se fixa en regardant son coloc.

« Tu ne te considères pas comme une vedette ? mais alors tu es quoi selon toi ? Dois-je te rappeler que tes albums se vendent comme des petits pains et que l'on s'arrache tes autographes »

« Ce n'est pas parce que tu vends des CD que tu es une star, et puis je n'aime pas voir ma vie étalée dans les journaux … »

« Mouais … et pourtant tu as tout pour être une star non ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Il parait oui … seulement ce n'est pas ce dont j'ai envie. »

Alec ne pouvait pas se défaire de ces yeux couleur soleil qui le regardaient sans ciller. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de noter mentalement qu'ils avaient en ce moment la première véritable discussion entre eux.

« Quelles sont tes envies Magnus ? »

« Retrouver ma vie passée Alexander, mais il semblerait que ça soit impossible »

« Raphael est inquiet à ton sujet, tu le savais ? »

« Il exagère toujours, c'est dans ses habitudes depuis mon agression »

« Pourtant tu manges moins depuis quelques jours, tu as l'air fatigué. Tu devrais te forcer un peu, prendre du repos non ? »

Esquissant l'ombre d'un mini-sourire Magnus passa la main dans ses cheveux pour les ramener en arrière.

« Ouais peut être … j'essayerais. Et toi ? ta sangsue ? »

« Clary Fray » annonça le trader avant de voir le regard noir de Magnus. « Tu as un souci ? »

« Non aucun … ça me fait simplement penser à une chose que je dois faire. Continue … »

« Dis-moi Magnus, qui est l'homme qui partage ta vie, tu m'as dit avoir quelqu'un mais je ne te vois jamais à ses côtés alors je me pose des questions … »

« Y'a rien à expliquer, J'étais en couple effectivement, mais depuis quelques temps je ne sais plus si c'est toujours le cas. C'est tout. »

« Je vois … même si je t'avoue que je ne comprends pas vraiment. »

« Pardon ? »

« Après tout tu es assez mignon pour un mec, voir même carrément mignon, donc je ne comprends pas pourquoi on voudrait te laisser tomber. »

Un gloussement nerveux s'échappa des lèvres glossées avant qu'il ne se transforme en rire triste que tentait de camoufler sous ses mains l'asiatique.

« Magnus ? » sursauta le noiraud

« Alec … ne me donne pas de faux espoirs s'il te plait, » murmura-t-il. « J'ai pas envie de parler de mes problèmes amoureux, je vais travailler. »

Alec voulu l'empêcher de partir mais rien n'y faisait. Magnus se fermait comme une huitre au fur et à mesure des jours et cela ne semblait pas s'arranger.

OoOoO

Deux jours plus tard, Allongé dans son lit, les yeux couverts de son bras, Magnus souffla fatigué. Il avait terminé les répétitions pour un album à enregistrer que Jace lui avait commandé et Alec était rentré. Rentré oui … mais s'il avait été seul cela aurait été mieux. Seul ou avec une femme. Pas avec un homme … non cette fois Alexander avait clairement décidé de le tuer. Parce que faire l'amour avec une femme n'était pas la même chose que le faire avec un homme, cette fois-là était la pire de toute selon lui.

Se relevant il se prit la tête entre les mains, tentant d'oublier les soupirs et les grognements de frustrations qu'il entendait. Il tentait d'oublier les images qui affluaient dans sa mémoire de leurs ébats à eux … eux deux, si passionnés, chauds, doux et virils à la fois. Parce qu'il savait parfaitement comme cela se déroulerait. Comment Alec prendrait cet homme de manière douce au départ pour éviter le mal de la pénétration avant de devenir plus possessif, viril, brutal, s'enfonçant profondément au creux d'un autre homme.

Parce qu'il savait que cet autre homme que lui goûterait aux caresses buccales de son amant. Parce qu'il savait qu'il ne mettrait pas longtemps à trouver le point qui ferait hurler cet homme de plaisir. Parce qu'il savait que le trader le ferait jouir rapidement. Parce qu'il savait que les yeux azur du brun contempleraient un autre corps que le sien se tordre d'extase sous lui. Pour toutes ces raisons et d'autres encore, son poing s'envola en direction de la porte coulissante de l'armoire où il s'enfonça dans un bruit de fracas impressionnant et une douleur s'empara de lui.

Retirant son poing en sang des débris, il le secoua avant d'attraper sa veste et son paquet de cigarette pour sortir de l'appartement rapidement en essayant de ne pas entendre les cris provenant de son ancienne chambre.

Il prit son téléphone pour joindre sa mère et lui annonça quelques mots en indonésien. Son départ était plus qu'imminent. Il se laissait encore une grosse semaine et si aucune évolution ne se présentait, non seulement il quittait new York mais aussi Alec. Peu importe pour le trader s'il ne comprenait rien en une demande de divorce car Magnus ne pouvait plus supporter cette situation. Rester auprès de son mari était un suicide à petit feu aussi terrible que la personne qui empoisonne l'être aimé par du cyanure par petite dose jusqu'au jour de la mort fatale.

* * *

 **TBC**

 **Ariane**

 **On ne tue pas l'auteur sinon pas de happy end, encore un chapitre sombre voire deux maximum avant le réveil d'Alec. Promis il va galérer**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello à tous, voici le dernier chapitre avant le retour de la mémoire d'Alec, y a des hauts et des bas et dans le prochain aussi, je préfère prévenir.**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

 **Chapitre 13**

Lorsque la sonnette retentit dans l'appartement, il lui fallut quelques secondes pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Se relevant rapidement, Lydia se précipita à la porte d'entrée et l'ouvrit pour se retrouver face à Magnus qui la regardait un air de chien battu.

« Oh Mag's tu as une de ces têtes, » paniqua la blonde en le regardant correctement. « Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? qu'est ce qu'IL fait encore ? » siffla-t-elle en appuyant sur le **il**.

« Il … il a ramené un homme », sanglota le musicien en sentant des bras se refermer autour de lui de manière protectrice.

« Magnus » souffla la blonde en le calmant. « Chut … voilà … calme toi … allez … »

Le musicien resta un moment dans l'étreinte chaude et rassurante que lui offrait la jeune femme, avant d'aller prendre un bain comme celle-ci lui conseilla pour se détendre. Alors qu'elle avait laissé Bane devant une baignoire remplie d'eau chaude, Lydia attrapa son téléphone pour y composer un numéro. Deux sonneries plus tard, la tonalité cessa et une voix se fit entendre

« Allô ? » grogna la jeune femme au bout du fil

« Bonsoir Mme Belcourt … J'ai recueilli un chaton abandonné … ça vous dit quelque chose ?

»

Camille reconnaissant soudainement la voix de Lydia, elle se mit à réagir au quart de tour.

« Lydia, Mag's est avec vous ? »

« J'habite sur le 34e rue au numéro23. Je vous y attends. La clé de la porte se trouve dans le petit nain de jardin à droite de la porte. Je pense sérieusement que la suite va vous retourner »

« Dites-moi ? Qu'est-il arrivé ? »

« Cette fois c'était un homme », répondit simplement la blonde avant de raccrocher et aller faire du café.

Nul doute que Camille et Ragnor arriveraient bientôt chez elle …. Bah, songea-t-elle en souriant tristement, au moins Magnus ne sera pas seul et il pourra compter sur nous.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit un peu brutalement. La blonde dut calmer les deux amis et les préparer à la nouvelle.

« Désolée de vous avoir dérangé aussi tard mais la situation s'imposait. Magnus a pleuré … beaucoup pleuré. Apparemment Alec a ramené un homme chez eux, autant ne pas vous faire de dessin sur l'action, vous comprendrez seuls je pense. »

« Je vais le tuer » gronda Ragnor. « Je lui avait dit de ne pas l'épouser et il ne m'a pas écouté. Les Lightwood vont payer, très très cher »

« Je pense qu'il faut mettre isabelle dans la confidence, elle pourrait peut-être réussir à réveiller son frère » annonça Camille en prenant le téléphone. « Cela ne vous dérange pas que je la contacte ? »

« Non du tout » répondit Lydia, « Magnus a besoin de toutes les personnes qui sont là pour le soutenir, hors de ce que j'en sais, seul sa belle-sœur l'apprécie vraiment à sa juste valeur donc je n'y vois pas d'objection »

« Lydia est-ce que tu as une brosse à cheveux j'ai des n … les gars ? » s'étouffa Magnus en avisant les trois visages tournés vers lui.

« Salut, » lui sourirent ses deux amis.

« Vous faites quoi ici ? »

« J'ai pensé qu'ils seraient sans doute utiles pour toi en ce moment. J'ai simplement appelé madame Belcourt pour lui donner mon adresse. Cela pose un problème ? »

Camille raccrocha et annonça

« Izzy devrait être là d'une minute à l'autre, je l'ai appelée Magnus car tu as besoin d'elle aussi »

Avisant les trois regards passablement inquiets posés sur lui, Bane soupira fortement en se cachant les yeux sous l'une de ses longues mains avant d'esquisser l'ombre d'un petit sourire. Si petit que les trois personnes pensèrent un instant l'avoir rêvé.

« Non … non, je suppose que c'est bien même », soupira-t-il en allant s'asseoir sur le dernier fauteuil. « Je suppose que vous savez hein ? »

« Oui, elle vient de nous le dire, je suis désolée » annonça la soprano

« T'as pas à l'être Camille … tu n'as pas à l'être. Tu n'y es pour rien, absolument rien. »

Laissant les trois amis seuls en prétextant aller faire le café, Lydia s'isola dans la cuisine et attrapa une bouteille d'eau dans le frigo avant d'en boire une gorgée et s'appuyer contre son plan de travail.

« Mag's pourquoi t'es venu là et pas chez moi ? » marmonna Camille qui avait son ami dans les bras

« Je ne sais pas … j'ai pas vraiment réfléchi »

« Tu te sens bien ici ? »

Magnus hocha la tête et s'installa encore mieux dans les bras de la chanteuse blonde.

« Alors c'est l'important pour nous. Le reste on s'en fout. Si tu te sens bien là, alors ça nous va aussi. »

Isabelle sonnait à l'entrée et l'hôtesse de maison lui ouvrit. Elle fut presque renverse par une tornade brune qui prit le musicien dans ses bras

« Mag's, je suis désolée, je ne comprends pas ce qui ne vas pas chez Alec. Je vais tout lui dire. Ça suffit d'attendre, de toute façon ça ne pourra pas faire plus de mal que ce qui se passe déjà. »

« NON Izzy. Peut-être est-ce mieux ainsi. L'oubli de nous, de notre relation est sans doute une bonne chose quelque part. Il devait déjà se lasser de moi et au lieu de prendre des mois pour le divorce, cela va prendre moins de temps. Tes parents seront heureux et moi, je vais…je ne sais pas encore mais je vais faire des choses, prendre du temps pour moi et adopter l'enfant que nous voulions. J'ai tellement d'amour à donner que je sais que je peux élever un bambin seul. »

Lydia apporta de quoi soigner la main de Magnus, s'abimer la main quand on est musicien est une aberration. Heureusement qu'isabelle, médecin orthopédique de métier, était là afin de lui prodiguer les premiers soins et de lui ordonner de venir avec elle faire une radio.

Le lendemain matin, Tessa fut surprise en ouvrant la porte du bureau de voir Camille et Ragnor. Elle savait que leur présence n'envisageait rien de bon

« Je suppose que vous êtes là pour le voir et lui parler hein ? »

« Parler ? ouais si on veut, grommela Ragnor en se posant lourdement sur un siège. « Magnus s'est blessé. »

« C'est grave ? » s'affola la secrétaire en sursautant.

« Une main bandée et apparemment quelques griffures un peu plus profondes que d'habitude. Rien qui ne casse trois pattes à un canard, mais bien assez pour lui. »

« Comment il s'est fait ça ? »

« Il a joyeusement balancé son poing dans la porte de son armoire, » répondit Camille ironiquement. « C'est drôle hein ? Alec a trouvé bon de se taper un mec hier soir dans leur chambre, donc laissez nous lui parler »

Devant la gravité de la situation, la jeune femme acquiesça et appela son patron

Dans la salle de réunion, Alec et Raphael déjeunaient tranquillement en parlant de choses et d'autres lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur Tessa. Elle leur annonça que le trader avait de la visite sans dévoiler les visiteurs. Raphael soupira et Alec arrivant à son bureau fut surpris de voir la soprano et le peintre

« Bonjour. Je peux vous aider ? si vous cherchez mon colocataire, il n'est pas ici. »

« On sait, je vais t'expliquer mon point de vue Alec Lightwood, Magnus est notre ami, on s'est toujours protégé, hors ici il est entrain de tomber dans une dépression. Cela a commencé avec un certain accident et maintenant cela fait environ 3 mois que ça devient de pire en pire. »

« Bien et ? que puis-je y faire ? je ne le vois jamais de toute façon … »

« Alec je vais me faire plus clair dans mes propos d'accord ? » soupira Ragnor en se levant pour s'appuyer sur le bureau et se pencher vers le trader. « Tu fais souffrir mon meilleur ami comme jamais personne ne l'avait fait auparavant et ça j'ai du mal à le supporter. Alors je te préviens si jamais Magnus s'enfonce encore davantage et se retrouve à l'hôpital une nouvelle fois je ne serais pas aussi tendre qu'aujourd'hui … »

« Je me répète, que puis-je y faire ? je ne vois pas en quoi je dois être responsable de cette histoire-là ! »

Camille excédée lui flanqua une raclée monumentale. Pas responsable, tu parles, d'ailleurs elle espérait que le coup rafraichisse la mémoire du jeune homme mais vu son étonnement rien n'y faisait.

Les deux amis de Bane se dirigèrent vers la sortie et le noiraud étonné se retourna vers Tessa

« Tu as vu, ils m'ont menacé et agressé ? »

« J'ai rien vu du tout, tu n'as qu'à te souvenir Alec. Franchement cette baffe elle était méritée et c'est bien dommage que Ragnor ne t'aie pas fait la peau. »

Alec regarda sa secrétaire s'en aller et il se dirigea vers le frigo chercher de la glace pour apaiser la douleur de la baffe qu'il avait reçue.

OoOoO

 _« Encore cette salle ? observant autour de moi je me retrouve de nouveau dans cette pièce que j'avais entrevue lors d'un rêve à l'hôpital et quelques nuits encore après ma sortie. Tout est toujours plongé dans l'obscurité, on ne fait que deviner les contours des meubles. Et comme avant la seule chose qui soit source de lumière c'est cette silhouette._

 _Tendant la main dans sa direction, j'obtiens de sa part un rire léger. Léger et désabusé. Viens vers moi … je veux savoir qui tu es._

 _« Tu ne te souviens toujours pas Alexander ? essayes-tu seulement ? »_

 _« J'essaye, murmurai-je. Mais rien ne me revient, alors aide-moi … »_

 _« Je ne peux pas t'aider … tu cherches à m'éloigner de toi qui serai-je pour t'aider à te souvenir de moi alors ? Non Alexander la réponse à cette question toi seul peut la trouver. »_

 _« MAIS JE NE L'AI PAS ! » criai-je avant de voir la silhouette reculer. « Non ! NON ATTENDS ! »_

 _Ne pars pas. Pas encore, pas une nouvelle fois. Reste ici encore un peu. Je me sens complet lorsque ta lumière me berce, alors s'il te plait reste !_

 _« Alexander, souviens toi s'il te plait … souviens toi avant que je disparaisse … avant que la fin arrive. »_

 _« Donne-moi un indice au moins, suppliai-je »_

 _« Souviens-toi, murmure la silhouette avant de disparaitre »_

Me réveillant en sursaut dans mon lit, une main sur l'œil gonflé par le coup d'ongle donné par la soprano excentrique, je tente de reprendre mon souffle doucement. Un regard sur le cadran lumineux du réveil m'apprend qu'il est trois heures du matin, personne ne dort à mes côtés mais comment aurais-je put trouver quelqu'un avec le bleu que j'ai ?

Extirpant mes jambes de sous les draps, je sors dans le salon avec l'intention de boire un verre d'eau avant de me stopper en apercevant un filet de lumière sortir de sous la porte du bureau de mon colocataire, où des bruits de notes se font entendre. Est-il au courant pour ses amis ?

Frappant sur le bois dans l'espoir de parler avec la créature obscure qui y réside, histoire de s'expliquer sur le geste de ses amis, aucune réponse ne me parvient. Posant la main sur la poignée, j'entends un grondement de l'autre côté

« Tu ouvres cette porte et ce n'est pas dit que l'on retrouve quelque chose de toi Alexander Gideon Lightwood. Lâche cette poignée ! »

Lâchant le métal d'un air étonné, je vois la porte s'ouvrir et pivoter l'asiatique qui me pousse afin de sortir. Refermant derrière lui, il me passe devant sans me voir et s'installe sur le canapé sans un mot.

« Pourquoi je ne peux pas entrer dans cette pièce ? »

« Pourquoi ? ça te gêne tant que ça que j'ai mes secrets ?

« J'en ai marre que tu me caches la vérité ! »

« Joli cocard en tout cas »

Alec vira au rouge, la baffe de la demoiselle lui était restée en travers de la gorge.

« Il serait temps que tu calmes cette Camille, je n'ai pas compris pourquoi je me suis mangé cette raclée »

« Peut-être parce que tu l'avais méritée, file dans cette cuisine te mettre de la glace sur ton œil et laisse-moi bosser. De toute façon tu vas bientôt être tranquille de tout ce remue-ménage »

Et Magnus claqua la porte au nez de son mari en le laissant en plan dans le salon

OoOoO

Deux soirs plus tard, alors qu'il embrassait Clary devant la porte du loft, espérant pouvoir passer la nuit avec elle, Alec fut surpris par Lydia qui sortait de chez lui.

La blonde avait l'air en colère sur sa cousine et l'arracha violemment des bras du jeune Trader

« Maintenant c'est entre toi et moi que ça se passe, tu me suis de suite ou je te jure que je te fais fermer boutique définitivement »

Sachant que sa cousine pouvait être infernale, la rouquine s'excusa de devoir laisser Alec sur le perron et suivit la blonde »

« Tu sais qui est Magnus pour Alec pauvre idiote ? »

« Son colocataire, c'est Alec lui-même qui me l'a expliqué »

« CLARY FRAY, c'est son mari triple buse ! »

La rouquine regarda sa cousine d'un air désabusé et les deux femmes entrèrent dans un café pour discuter de la situation plus que déroutante.

Malheureusement Magnus avait vu le baiser et à nouveau il s'était enfermé dans sa chambre.

Fixant le plafond blanc qui s'étalait au-dessus du lit d'où il se trouvait, le musicien tentait de trouver le sommeil. Deux heures qu'il virait et tournait au creux de ces draps de satin bleu sans pour autant arriver à rejoindre Morphée qui lui refusait ses bras. Dès qu'il fermait les yeux s'imposait l'image d'Alec et de cette trainée dans son esprit. Et pourtant, 'il avait sommeil. Ses yeux étaient lourds, autant que ses pensées et le reste aussi mais il avait peur. Peur de le revoir encore et encore, d'imaginer la suite et de déprimer encore un peu plus au réveil.

Alec quant à lui s'était réveillé en sueur et en hurlant. Cette silhouette qui revenait le hanter toujours un peu plus que la veille lui était revenue et il avait parfaitement entendu les sanglots retenus dans cette voix. Masculine à n'en pas douter ce qui le perturbait de plus en plus

S'aspergeant le visage d'eau froide, le trader s'appuya négligemment sur le rebord du lavabo de la salle de bain avant d'oser se regarder dans le miroir. Ses yeux bleus étaient soulignés par de légères cernes, ses cheveux tombaient sur son visage de manière désordonnée et quelques gouttes transparentes glissait le long de sa peau et sa mâchoire. Une odeur l'obstinait. Pas qu'elle soit réellement présente, il le savait puisqu'elle ne le lâchait pas depuis son réveil … non cette odeur était celle de cette silhouette, il en était persuadé. Une fragrance de bois de santal avec une légère odeur de tabac blond.

Fermant les yeux il se remémora autant que possible cette personne sans visage. Il lui semblait avoir distingué de longs doigts fins, une certaine finesse de taille, et une couleur dorée. Un sourire étira ses lèvres rapidement lorsqu'il songea que cette couleur pouvait correspondre au soleil. Voilà qu'il déboussolait au point d'imaginer une personnification de l'astre journalier.

Sortant de la salle de bain toujours aussi fatigué mais bien moins agité, il retourna dans la chambre et se laissa tomber à plat ventre sur le lit où il s'endormit sans même prendre la peine de fermer la porte. Ce n'est que lorsque son réveil sonna qu'il daigna ouvrir les yeux, et son visage recouvert par les marque de la fatigue laissait clairement apparaitre que la nuit avait été des plus mauvaises possibles. Il devait ce matin la faire enfin l'achat des actions tant convoitées et il voulait boucler ce dossier en même temps que celui concernant Clary Fray

OoOoO

Ce soir-là, Alec était Véritablement heureux ! Enfin il en avait terminé Google et Fray Autant dire un bon bénéfice pour lui aussi, mais l'important était qu'il avait une nouvelle fois gagné ! Ses collègues l'avaient félicité. Raphael lui avait asséné sa frappe dans le dos habituel accompagné de son grand sourire joyeux et Tessa lui avait apporté son café en souriant. Fait habituel désormais depuis qu'il leur avait annoncé avoir décidé de communiquer davantage avec Magnus.

Le seul bémol qu'il aurait pu trouver à l'histoire se trouvait être le fait de n'avoir personne ce soir pour fêter sa victoire. Glissant les clefs dans la porte de son appartement, il y rentra d'un pas franc et sifflota en desserrant sa cravate avant d'envoyer son attaché-case, sa veste de costume et sa cravate sur le canapé. Les trois premiers boutons de sa chemise furent détachés rapidement et c'est un sourire aux lèvres qu'il se tourna en direction de la porte qu'il avait entendu s'ouvrir.

« T'as l'air joyeux », soupira Magnus. « Une bonne nouvelle ? »

Bonne nouvelle ? ah oui … excellente même, à en juger par le torse bronzé qui lui faisait face. N'avait-il donc pas conscience de se trouver en serviette de bain devant lui ? oh bon dieu, qu'il était bandant ainsi !

« Excellente est le mot oui », répondit-il d'un air lubrique

Il n'avait peut-être pas trouvé de proie à se mettre sous la dent à l'extérieur, mais là il avait trouvé la personne idéale. Depuis le temps qu'il se disait que son colocataire était superbe, il allait pouvoir y gouter cette nuit. Enfin, pour cela il faudrait lui faire oublier son abruti d'amant avant … et le convaincre qu'il aimera le traitement à venir.

« Je vais m'habiller, tu m'expliqueras ça après, » marmonna le violoniste en s'enfermant dans sa chambre.

C'est un verre de bourbon qui l'accueilli lorsqu'il en ressortit. Assit sur son canapé un air bienheureux sur le visage, et les yeux luisants, Alec le dévisagea.

« Quoi ? j'ai mal attaché ma chemise ? je croyais que je n'avais plus droit à l'alcool ! »

« On fête la fin du rachat Google ! enfin je n'aurais plus cette Clary sur le dos ! tu peux bien prendre un verre avec moi non ? »

« Je peux oui, »

Il se rappelait assez bien Lydia au téléphone il y a quelques heures à peine, qui hurlait de joie parce que sa cousine était arrivée en pleurs suite au râteau qu'elle avait reçu d'Alec.

« On commande Ethiopien ce soir ? » demanda le noiraud

« Si tu veux, »

Bane n'avait pas touché à l'alcool depuis un moment maintenant, et cette première gorgée lui brûla la gorge. Reposant son verre rapidement, il tourna le regard vers le brun qui s'occupait déjà de commander par téléphone au traiteur habituel. Un sourire lui échappa en avisant le triangle de peau porcelaine qui se détachait du col de la chemise bleu sombre. La peau de son amant semblait toujours aussi pâle que dans ses souvenirs et il l'espérait toujours aussi douce. Tout à sa rêverie il ne vit pas le regard gourmand posé sur lui et ne percuta que lorsqu'Alec raccrocha le téléphone

« Ça arrive dans une demi-heure environ », lui annonça-t-il en se levant pour aller s'asseoir près de Magnus. Parle-moi de ton nouveau concert, il est prévu pour quand ? »

« Dans trois mois cette fois ci c'est à Moscou, cela fait longtemps que je n'y suis plus allé »

« Mais mais … c'est long ! ça ne t'ennuie pas d'attendre aussi longtemps ? »

« Pas du tout, ça me permet de souffler et de faire un peu ce que j'ai envie »

« Tu veux bien me réserver une place, je t'accompagne »

« Tu le penses vraiment ? » demanda Magnus étonné de la réaction de son mari

« A t'entendre jouer chaque jour, oui je le veux. Cela me ferait plaisir d'être au premier rang en écoutant ta musique »

Le compliment laissa les lèvres de l'asiatique s'étirer doucement en un léger sourire et la conversation continua paisiblement entre eux plus proche que jamais depuis l'accident du brun jusqu'à ce qu'on leur livre le repas commandé qui fut englouti rapidement entre deux échanges de paroles.

« Tu tentes de me souler ? » demanda Magnus lorsqu'Alec lui resservi un verre d'alcool.

« Pas le moins du monde, » se défendit ce dernier en allant s'écrouler sur le canapé aux côtés du musicien. « Te détendre peut-être, mais surement pas te souler. Bien que je doive t'avouer que te voir avec les joues rouges est vraiment tentant, mais t'en qu'à faire autant qu'elles soient rougies par autre chose que l'alcool. »

Le silence qui lui répondit le fit sourire. Magnus quant à lui ne savait pas quoi penser du sous-entendu qu'il avait perçu dans cette phrase. Retenant sa respiration, il tourna la tête vers son amant et le fixa de ses yeux d'ambre.

« Pardon ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix blanche

Poussant un soupir Alexander, déposa son verre et se tourna vers Magnus en le fixant dans les yeux. Des yeux d'or face à un regard azur, la lumière contre l''eau … levant une main à hauteur du visage de bane, il laissa ses doigts en caresser la joue avant de dégager une mèche dorée soyeuse derrière l'oreille du musicien.

« Je n'étais pourtant pas subtil là. »

« Tu … tu … tu te rappelles ? » souffla Magnus, une lueur d'espoir au fond des yeux

Se rappeler de quoi ? Pourquoi lui posaient-ils tous cette question ? Pourquoi ?! La seule chose qu'il avait oubliée à la suite de son accident c'était justement ce colocataire qu'il s'apprêtait à embrasser, pas de quoi fouetter un chat si ?! Alors que répondre à ça ? Oui et mentir ou dire la vérité et risquer de se voir repousser ?! Rien du tout lui parut le plus raisonnable, en sentant son pantalon se faire de plus en plus étroit.

Il voulait cet Apollon et il l'aurait cette nuit, un point c'est tout. Même si cela aurait pu être quelqu'un d'autre s'il avait trouvé avant de rentrer. Il n'allait pas non plus laisser passer cette chance d'avoir son colocataire sous lui. Aussi se pencha-t-il lentement sur les lèvres de Magnus afin d'y déposer un doux baiser.

Les lèvres du violoniste étaient aussi douces qu'il le pensait, songea le trader en plongeant ses doigts dans les cheveux d'or du musicien pour l'attirer à lui. Collant son corps contre celui du de son compagnon, il glissa sa langue sur les lèvres offertes avant de rejoindre rapidement sa consœur dans la bouche qu'il dévorait. Oh oui, c'était certain Magnus Bane était vraiment une pièce de luxe et il comptait bien en profiter jusqu'au bout. Tant pis pour la femme qu'il aurait pu avoir, cette nuit ça sera cet asiatique qui gémira sous ses coups. Il lui tardait de le voir jouir et rougir. S'éloignant un peu de lui pour le laisser respirer, il planta son regard océan dans celui lumineux qui lui faisait face.

« Je te faisais simplement savoir que cette nuit tu la passerais avec moi », souffla-t-il avant de reprendre ses baisers tout en glissant une main sur le fessier du musicien.

* * *

 **TBC**

 **Alors verdict sur ce chapitre ?**

 **Une idée sur comment Alec va découvrir la vérité ?**

 **Que va faire Magnus ? Se laisser faire ? Réagir ?**

 **J'attends vos commentaires**

 **Bizzz**

 **Ariane**


	14. Chapter 14

**hello à tous, comme c'est jour de fête nationale en Belgique, vous avez droit a un second chapitre sur deux jours de temps**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 14 :**_

Magnus sous l'effet de la surprise, reprit ses esprits et décida de reprendre le contrôle sur la situation.

« Ça suffit Alexander », grogna le musicien en se dégageant difficilement de la prise du noiraud.

« Quoi ? » lui murmura celui-ci à l'oreille, d'une voix qui se voulait séduisante. Tu dis toi-même que tu te sens seul, moi aussi, alors justement c'est le moment d'en profiter. Tu es hyper séduisant et je suis certain que tu ne seras jamais autant comblé qu'en passant la nuit avec moi »

Si Bane n'avait pas été aussi conscient de la situation et de tout ce qui les concernait, il lui aurait accordé sans problème la nuit qu'il souhaitait. Pourtant il ne le ferait pas. Même s'il en avait une envie folle. Se levant, il s'éloigna à regret du corps d'Alec et plongea une main dans la poche de son pantalon pour en sortir son paquet de cigarette.

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu veux Alec », expliqua calmement l'asiatique en s'allumant une cigarette.

« Aux dernières nouvelles il me semblait que j'étais encore conscient de mes désirs. »

« Tu ne me veux cette nuit, que parce que tu n'as trouvé personne d'autre et que nous vivons dans le même appartement. Si tu pensais que je ne te connaissais pas c'est raté. »

Magnus regardait le liquide doré qu'il faisait tourner dans le verre qu'il venait de prendre en main. Un sourire lui échappa quand il aperçut le reflet de son mari dans la baie vitrée. Il savait qu'il avait raison. Dieu que cela le blessait, il brûlait d'envie de sentir la peau nue d'Alec se frotter à la sienne, il brûlait de désir de le sentir en lui. Ces souvenirs, lui firent monter les larmes aux yeux. Avalant d'un trait son whisky, il se réfugia précipitamment dans son bureau et en ferma la porte à clef derrière lui.

Lorsqu'il entendit la porte de l'appartement claquer, il sut que le trader ne rentrerait que s'il trouvait une nouvelle compagne. Nouvelle compagne qui lui inspirerait de nouveaux pleurs silencieux. Tous les soirs, le jeune Lightwood le tuait un peu plus. Encore ce soir, il noierait son chagrin entre le café et les cigarettes. Ce soir encore, finalement il s'accrocherait à ce mince espoir de voir Alec lui revenir.

Pourtant plus les jours passaient et plus le musicien s'éloignait de son amour. Ses parents étaient bien installés à Paris et dès que la chambre d'enfant serait prête, c'était lui qui plierais bagages pour ne jamais revenir. Il couperait tout lien avec son ex-mari alors. Pour son plus grand bonheur et son plus grand malheur également.

Lorsque la porte se fit de nouveau entendre, Magnus consulta l'heure sur la grande horloge murale. Il était 1 heure du matin. Alexander était rentré, ce qui voulait dire qu'il s'était trouvé quelqu'un pour la nuit. Le Trader allait de nouveau salir le lit qui fut le sien auparavant. Des talons se firent entendre sur le parquet du salon, puis se stoppèrent devant la porte du bureau.

« C'est quoi ici ? » demanda la voix fluette d'une femme

« L'antre d'un démon, une créature obscure qui ne vit que la nuit » se mit à rire Alec en entrainant la jeune femme plus loin dans le loft.

L'antre du démon, une créature obscure, pourquoi pas un monstre tant qu'on y est ! Bane fit voler son verre sur le mur où il explosa dans un bruit fracassant résonnant dans tout l'appartement

« Tu vois qu'est-ce que je te disais », murmura une voix avant qu'il n'entende la porte de la chambre se refermer.

Cette nuit encore, il aurait droit aux gémissements de ces femmes qu'il ramenait, enfin, cette nuit c'était une femme, car il arrivait au noiraud de ramener des hommes aussi. Se jetant sur le canapé de son antre, Magnus pria tous les saints qu'il connaissait pour ne rien entendre, mais malheureusement aucun d'eux ne semblait l'avoir pris sous son aile.

Toute la nuit durant il les entendit gémir d'aise, ou de bonheur, alors que sur ses joues coulaient des larmes silencieuses et douloureuses. Lorsqu'il aperçut le soleil qui se levait par sa baie vitrée, il se frotta les yeux et se redressa. Une nouvelle nuit où il n'avait pas fermé l'œil. Attrapant sa tasse, il sortit de son bureau pour aller chercher un café à la cuisine. Et de nouveau, le sort s'acharna sur lui. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et une femme aux cheveux courts asymétriques bruns avec quelques mèches blondes en sortit.

D'abord surprise de se retrouver face à une personne, elle resserra la chemise d'Alec qu'elle portait avant de sourire gentiment.

« Pourriez-vous m'indiquer la salle de bain s'il vous plait ? »

Heurtant son mug de café sur le bar de la cuisine, Magnus la regarda d'un air hautain et froid qui fit peur à la jeune femme. Elle fut rassurée par une main qui se déposa sur son épaule, Alec se penchait dans le cou de la fille pour y faire un baiser tout en demandant au musicien

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Si quelque chose n'allait pas ? Il suffisait de voir les yeux de Magnus pour le savoir. Habituellement si brillants, ils étaient devenus ternes et rouges. Comment ne pas voir qu'il avait pleuré. Alexander sentit son cœur se serrer de nouveau devant le regard presque suppliant que lui lançait l'asiatique devant lui.

« Il y a un problème ? »

« Aucun, La salle de bain est à deux portes plus loin que vous sur la droite, à moins que vous ne sachiez pas où se trouve la droite ça ne devrait pas être trop dur à trouver ! » grogna le violoniste

Le mug vola et s'explosa sur le carrelage de la cuisine, alors que Bane attrapait son manteau en brocart qu'il avait posé sur le canapé la veille. Il sortait de l'appartement furieux, triste et désemparé. La jeune femme se serra contre le trader avant de le regarder apeurée.

« Qu'est ce qu'il a ? »

« Bonne question. Je n'en ai aucune idée. Si tu voulais savoir où se trouvait les toilettes tu aurais dû me demander tu sais. »

« Merci. » lui sourit alors la jeune femme.

OoOoO

Oui, il était temps qu'il parte. Il n'en pouvait plus, il ne respirait plus dans cet appartement. Respirant l'air encore pur de l'aube, Magnus ferma les yeux pour s'empêcher de pleurer à nouveau. Il n'en pouvait plus, son corps n'en pouvait plus, ses nerfs étaient à bout. C'est pour cela qu'il s'était interdit toute relation sérieuse avant Alec, excepté avec Camille mais cela datait de leur jeunesse et de cette relation il en avait découlé une amitié remarquable. Il avait refusé de s'investir pour ne pas souffrir de la sorte. Alexander partirait de l'appartement comme chaque matin aux alentours des 8h30. Et Magnus ne voulait pas le croiser ... il ne voulait plus le croiser.

Sa décision était prise, lorsque que son ex-mari serait parti, il prendrait ses affaires et s'en irait vivre dans son nouvel appartement, même si tous les travaux n'étaient pas finis. Il ne pouvait plus supporter ce défilé de conquête. De même, coupant ainsi toute possibilité d'avenir avec lui, il annulerait la demande d'adoption commune pour la prendre en exclusivité. Il lui dédierait la part du loft sans rien demander et surtout il demanderait le divorce. Envisager de divorcer d'Alec était la décision la plus difficile qu'il avait eu à prendre et pourtant c'était la seule envisageable.

C'était la fin. Il ne pouvait plus en supporter davantage. Laissant les larmes couler en filet de ses yeux, il resta assis sur le banc du parc pendant près de deux heures, les mains tremblantes, les yeux douloureux et la tête prête à exploser. C'était ça ou la mort. Lorsqu'il regarda sa montre, les aiguilles indiquaient 09h00. Alec était sorti de chez eux ... de son chez lui désormais. C'était Maryse et Robert qui allaient enfin être heureux de voir le musicien s'en aller. De toute façon à part isabelle, il n'allait manquer à personne sauf à Maia mais elle finirait bien par l'oublier elle aussi. Ragnor avait raison, ce mariage n'aurait jamais dû voir le jour. Qu'elle idée stupide.

Rebroussant chemin, il rentra dans l'appartement, entassa tous ses vêtements dans ses valises, pris son violon, ses archers, toutes ses partitions avant de les descendre à sa voiture. Il ne prendrait rien d'autre que cela. Tout le reste n'était que de mauvais souvenirs désormais. Les photos, les cadeaux, le reste il n'en avait cure. Il déposa juste son alliance devant une photo d'eux en ravalant ses larmes. De toute façon il ne la portait plus depuis l'accident, il la conservait juste sur lui pour se rappeler mas là il fallait oublier. Remontant une dernière fois dans le salon il détacha les clefs de l'appartement de son trousseau et les laissa tomber sur la table basse avant de ressortir sans un regard en arrière. Il prononça quand même quelques paroles

« Aku Cinta Kamu Alexander »

Personne mis à part Camille, Ragnor, Lydia, Raphael et Lily ne savait qu'il avait pris un autre appartement, personne d'autre qu'eux n'en connaissait l'adresse. Il était sûr d'avoir enfin la paix, de pouvoir vivre seul, de ne plus souffrir et durant toute la journée, il s'efforça de se faire livrer des meubles dans ce qui serait son nouveau lieu de vie. Ces personnes avaient promis de se taire et de ne jamais livrer son secret. Même Raph et Lily qui pourtant voulaient revoir le couple se mettre ensemble, avaient trouvé l'idée excellente d'avoir un point de chute.

OoOoO

Lorsque le soir arriva, Alec était décidé à parler avec Magnus. La douleur qu'il avait aperçue ce matin au fond de ses yeux lui avait noué le ventre toute la journée. Et pour cela il était prêt à se passer d'une autre compagne. Il fallait absolument qu'ils parlent tous les deux. Il le ressentait comme un besoin vital. Il voulait comprendre, il voulait savoir. Comme si un vide se creusait dans son cœur et qu'il était incapable de dire pourquoi. La tristesse dans les yeux de Magnus lui faisait mal, aussi mal qu'un coup de poignard dans le ventre.

Pourtant lorsqu'il passa la porte de chez eux, l'appartement était noir, vide. Vide de vie, vide de sens, vide de Magnus. Quelque chose au fond de lui le titilla, lui indiquant que ce silence de mort n'était pas annonciateur de bonnes nouvelles.

« Mag's ? Magnus tu es la ? » appela-t-il depuis le salon en regardant partout.

Regardant autour de lui, il aperçut la porte de la salle de musique grande ouverte, tout comme celle de la chambre de l'asiatique. S'il arrivait à la porte de la chambre d'être ouverte, ce n'était jamais le cas de celle du bureau dans lequel il n'avait jamais posé un pied depuis son retour de l'hôpital. Se précipitant devant, il aperçut la pièce silencieuse, morte et sans Magnus.

Tout était vide, seuls quelques objets auxquels il ne prêta pas attention de suite restaient sur les étagères. Passant dans la chambre, il aperçut la penderie grande ouverte, vide des sublimes vêtements du musicien. Repassant dans le salon, il aperçut alors les clefs de l'appartement sur la table basse.

Cela ne signifiait qu'une chose ... Bane était parti. Inconsciemment les larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux alors que ses doigts caressaient la clef devant lui avant d'attraper le téléphone.

Le premier numéro qu'il composa était celui de Raphael mais ce dernier ne répondait pas. Pas plus que celui de Camille ou de Ragnor. Sachant que sa sœur était proche du musicien pour les avoir vu à de nombreuses reprises discuter ensemble et être très proche, il composa le numéro d'Isabelle.

« Allô ? Alec ? tu veux quoi encore ? tu sais qu'il est tard et que je viens de mettre Maia au lit »

« ISABELLE » annonça le noiraud la voix tremblante

« Alec ? qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ? pourquoi tu es si paniqué ? Magnus n'est pas malade au moins ?! »

« Izzy, il est parti, définitivement parti de la maison »

Le silence s'imposa alors que des yeux de Roy coulaient toujours les perles salées

« TU TE FOUS DE MOI » hurla isabelle dans portable

« Je fais quoi ? par pitié Izzy, je fais quoi maintenant ? » implora son frère complètement abasourdi

« Alec, tu te souviens ? Si tu pleures c'est parce que tu te souviens ? »

« ME SOUVENIR DE QUOI ? BORDEL J'EN PEUX PLUSJ'ARRIVE MÊME PAS A ME RAPPELER POURQUOI JE VIVAIS AVEC LUI !3

3

« Je crois qu'il est temps que je te le dise, » soupira isabelle. « Tant pis si Jem n'est pas d'accord »

« Dis-moi tout », implora Alec à sa petite sœur. « Izzy je t'en supplie. J'ai mal au cœur et je ne sais pas pourquoi. Dis-moi pourquoi je souffre autant que ça. »

« Alec, vas voir dans la troisième chambre de ton appartement. »

Le trader n'avait jamais prêté attention à cette pièce depuis son retour, il pensait que c'était juste un débarras et n'en ayant pas besoin, il avait éludé la question sans jamais l'ouvrir

« Qu'est-ce que c'est Isabelle ? » demanda-t-il en se présentant à la porte.

« Une surprise que voulait te faire Magnus si tu arrivais te souvenir de lui. C'est la chambre de l'enfant que tu voulais adopter avec lui. Alec ... toi et Magnus étiez ensembles avant ton accident ... vous étiez mariés.

Le téléphone tomba au sol, alors que le trader regardait la pièce qu'il venait de découvrir.

Entendant le bruit d'une sonnerie sourde à son portable, Izzy pris vite les clés de sa voiture et fila au loft le plus rapidement possible

OoOoO

 _« Un enfant ? tu voudrais vraiment adopter un enfant avec moi ? »_

 _« Et pourquoi pas ? nous sommes mariés, nous avons une belle situation, il ne manque plus que les cris de joie d'un petit bout pour que cette maison soit la plus chaleureuse possible »_

 _Magnus se serra in peu plus contre son mari alors que celui-ci caressait tendrement le dos du musicien tout en respirant la douce odeur de bois de santal._

 _« Tu le veux vraiment ou c'est simplement pour me faire plaisir que tu dis ça ? »_

 _Il savait qu'il avait toujours rêvé d'avoir un enfant, mais pour que Magnus lui propose lui-même d'en adopter un, c'est que soit il avait mûrement réfléchi à la question, soit cela venait de le prendre._

 _« Alexander. Je le veux vraiment. Ça montrera à quel point on peut s'aimer. Si on ne peut pas en avoir tous les deux ensembles, alors nous en adopterons un qui sera notre lien. Je veux que tout le monde sache que nous sommes une vraie famille. J'ai tant d'amour à donner, je me suis enfin trouvé depuis que nous sommes ensemble, alors je veux passer à l'étape suivante. Tu es toute ma vie Alexander Lightwood_

 _Oui, le musicien avait longtemps réfléchi avant de lui proposer d'adopter un enfant. Il savait que cela serait difficile, qu'ils devraient faire des efforts, mais pour Alec il était prêt à tout. Il savait aussi que cela n'enchanterait pas Maryse et Robert mais peu importait, il voulait une famille, sa famille. Lorsqu'il se redressa dans le lit, tout contre lui, le sourire qu'affichait son Aexander ne faisait aucun doute._

 _« Magnus bane... c'est un magnifique cadeau que tu me fais là. Jamais je ne pourrais t'en offrir un qui te ravisse autant que je le suis en ce moment. Mon amour, si tu savais combien je t'aime »_

Alec ne se souvenait pas de ça et pourtant lorsqu'il avait vu ce que cachait la porte de la troisième chambre, cela lui était revenu en mémoire. Comment ... comment avait-il put oublier cet amour ? Comment avait-il pu oublier ce désir ?

 _« Tu veux aller au restaurant ? tu sais très bien que je n'aime pas... »_

 _« Je veux aller au restaurant avec toi, en tant que bons amis, tu me dois bien cela. Après tout on passe pas mal de temps à discuter de tout et de rien et je dois te parler de quelque chose d'important »_

 _« Sérieusement toi, mettre des gants pour parler de quelque chose ? Dois-je te rappeler que tu as fait des pieds et des mains pour venir me voir dans ma loge alors qu'on ne se connaissait pas. Tu essayes encore de me draguer ou quoi ? »_

 _« Magnus bane, tu viens avec moi dans ce restau gastronomique et tu m'écoutes, je n'ai pas envie de parler de ce genre de chose ici à central Park »_

 _« Ok, mais on ne traine pas trop car dans trois jours je pars pour Londres et je dois faire mes valises »_

 _L'un en face de l'autre, il ne savait pas comment lui dire ce qui lui pesait sur le cœur. Oui, il était décidé à avouer à Magnus ses sentiments mais les réactions de l'asiatique étaient toujours imprévisibles. Il en avait fait les frais à plusieurs reprises lors de ses tentatives pour lui faire la cour mais le musicien restait fermé comme une huitre. Pourtant Alec en voulait plus, et il était décidé_

 _« Magnus »_

 _« Je croyais qu'on devait aller manger, tu as changé d'avis ? » demanda le musicien en tirant un peu sur sa cigarette, alors qu'il regardait les traces de pas des gens sur les trottoirs recouverts de neige._

 _« Je dois te dire une chose primordiale, ça me travaille depuis longtemps et je dois t'avouer ce que j'ai sur le cœur »_

 _« Oula, tu m'as l'air trop sérieux Alexander, ça concerne Raphael ? mon cousin a fait une connerie et tu dois le licencier, tu as peur que je désapprouve ta décision ?_

 _« Non, ça te concerne toi. Si ce que je vais te dire te déplait alors tu es libre de partir mais je dois te le dire. »_

 _« Vas-y j'écoute. »_

 _« Que ferais-tu si un jour je te disais que je t'aimais ? »_

 _Magnus le regarda d'un air amusé, il connaissait bien la réputation d'Alec Lightwood, tout le monde savait qu'il aimait batifoler à gauche et à droite. Le musicien pensa alors à une blague d'un gout douteux_

 _« Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais que je te dise ? » répondit-il en écrasant sa cigarette. « Que c'est bien ? que cela me rend heureux mais que c'est impossible ? »_

 _« Parce que ça le serait ? »_

 _« Alec, je te connais, tu aimes papillonner, ceci dit ce n'est pas bien de te moquer de moi. De quoi voulais-tu me parler alors ? »_

 _« Mag's, tu devrais ralentir la cigarette, » soupira le noiraud alors que son ami en reprenait une nouvelle._

 _« Et pourquoi ? je ne fais rien de mal me semble-t-il ? »_

 _« Parce que je ne veux pas voir la personne que j'aime se détruire la santé avec ça. »_

 _« Pardon ? la ... »_

 _« Oui tu as bien entendu. Je viens de te dire que je t'aimais. Je suis amoureux de toi Magnus Bane »_

C'est lui qui s'était déclaré à Magnus et c'est lui qui l'avait trompé. Comment avait-il pu oublier tout ça ? Pourquoi ne lui en avait-il jamais parlé ? Pourquoi Mag's avait-il supporté tout cela sans rien dire ? Pourquoi ses amis ne l'avaient-ils pas guidé sur la voie et pourquoi le docteur Carstair ne lui avait jamais parlé de ça ?

Bane était parti, cette fois il savait pourquoi son cœur explosait, son mari l'avait laissé. Il l'avait fait souffrir, cet ange auquel il avait fait la promesse de toujours le protéger quoiqu'il se passe. A chaque fois qu'il avait vu le dos du musicien il se sentait déchiré, il n'avait pas su pourquoi sur le coup, mais désormais ... désormais il savait pourquoi et c'était une horreur.

Il n'était pas sûr, que lui arracher le cœur, lui aurait semblé plus douloureux, car l'horreur de la situation lui apparaissait chaque instant un peu plus clairement que le précédent. Où était Magnus ? que faisait-il ? Allait-il bien ? Ce matin il avait clairement vu qu'il avait pleuré. Il l'avait vu furieux et il l'avait vu plus détruit que jamais.

C'était lui qui l'avait détruit. Lui qui avait fait du mal à ce petit ange qu'il aimait. Lui qui avait multiplié les conquêtes, lui qui avait sali leur vie commune, lui qui avait brisé quelque chose dans le cœur de son mari, lui qui avait tout simplement commit l'acte irréparable de salir le lit qu'ils avaient partagé.

Se cachant les yeux rougis sous son bras, il se laissa gagner par le sommeil sur le canapé du salon, espérant trouver dans ce repos la solution pour retrouver son soleil qu'il savait si fragile. Plongeant dans les noirceurs de ses songes, Alec se retrouva une nouvelle fois dans cette imagination qu'il connaissait tant. Cette salle, si sombre où il verrait à nouveau cette silhouette.

 _Soupirant, Alexander se frotta les yeux avant de glisser un regard à ce qui l'entourait avant de sursauter. Si d'habitude cette salle était plongée dans l'ombre, aujourd'hui elle était littéralement lumineuse. Assis sur un fauteuil devant lui, cette silhouette attendait la tête basculée en arrière, regardant le ciel, ou du moins la voûte étoilée qui se trouvait où aurait dû être le plafond._

 _« Te revoilà ? » murmura-t-elle à son adresse._

 _« Hum ... euh oui, c'est la première fois que tout est si lumineux, je me trompe ? » demanda Alec en s'asseyant à son tour sur un autre fauteuil._

 _« Peut-être bien oui ... ou peut-être bien que non, je ne sais pas vraiment. »_

 _« Tu ne veux toujours pas me répondre ? »_

 _« A quoi cela te servirait Alexander ? je te l'ai déjà dit, c'est toi qui me tiens éloigné de toi, toi et toi seul. »_

 _Secouant la tête de dépit, le jeune Lightwood souffla avant de reprendre la discussion._

 _« Très bien, alors nous dirons que c'est la première fois. Qui es-tu ? »_

 _« Tu le sais déjà ... »_

 _« Je l'ignore ... »_

 _« Vraiment ? en es-tu certain ou as-tu peur de découvrir ce que tu crains ?_

 _Peur de découvrir ce qu'il craignait ? qu'entendait-il par-là ? Il avait toujours ignoré qui était cette personne, alors pourquoi le saurait-il davantage aujourd'hui ? Rien n'avait changé, rien hormis ... Levant la tête d'un air nerveux, le jeune homme aux yeux bleus ouvrit la bouche de stupeur avant de balbutier quelque chose._

 _« Pardon ? qu'as-tu dit ? » demanda la silhouette_

 _« Ma...gnus ? c'est toi ? c'est toi Magnus ?_

 _Regardant la silhouette se redresser pour le regarder dans les yeux, il plongea dans un regard couleur miel, avant de contempler un visage parfait aux traits fins entouré de mèches zébrées noires et dorées. C'était lui ? C'était bien son mari qui se tenait devant lui ? Esquissant l'ombre d'un sourire, il se figea en voyant une perle liquide rouler sur les joues bronzées de l'homme de sa vie._

 _« Mag's ? s'inquiéta Alexander en tentant de se relever._

 _Tenter oui, car si son esprit voulait bouger, son corps restait fixé dans le fauteuil._

 _« Magnus, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? » paniqua-t-il_

 _« Tu m'as rejeté Alexander, je n'y suis pour rien. Absolument pour rien. »_

 _« Alors viens vers moi », supplia le noiraud. « Je suis désolé, j'ignorais tout ça, j'ignorais tout ... »_

 _« Non, tu n'ignorais pas, tu ne te souvenais plus. C'est subtil comme différence mais c'est toujours une différence. Et je ne viendrais pas, tu m'as blessé ... »_

 _« Magnus ?! viens s'il te plait ... s'il te plait, laisse-moi ... laisse-moi une chance, je t'aime. »_

 _« Je ne contrôle rien ici je te l'ai déjà dit, j'aimerais te laisser cette chance mais je crains fort que tu ne puisses l'avoir ... »_

 _Le jeune Lightwood paniqua en voyant le musicien se lever, les larmes dévalant ses joues alors qu'il se dirigeait lentement vers la porte derrière lui._

 _« MAGNUS RESTE ! »_

 _« Je suis désolé Alexander ... vraiment désolé. »_

 _« MAGNUS NON JE T'EN PRIE ! »_

 _« Aku Cinta Kamu Alexander »_

 _« RESTE LA ! MON AMOUR ! »_

 _« Adieu ..., » souffla l'asiatique en disparaissant par la porte._

Alec se réveilla en sueur, sursautant de son rêve, hurlant le prénom de son mari, avant de respirer rapidement et d'apercevoir des yeux inquiets le fixer.

« Mag's ! » s'exclama-t-il en se redressant

« Non, big brother ... désolé de te décevoir. »

« Izzy ? qu'est-ce que ... qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Nous étions au téléphone, la communication s'est coupée, j'ai essayé de te rappeler mais rien n'y faisait alors je suis venue et je vois que j'ai bien fait. »

Attrapant la manche de sa sœur d'un geste nerveux et désespéré, Alec lui glissa un regard profondément meurtri, perdu et triste.

« Isabelle ... il est parti ...Mag's est parti, je fais quoi ? bafouilla-t-il perdu. Je l'ai blessé ... j'ai ... oh mon dieu ... »

« On va arranger ça, on va essayer de trouver une solution »

Ou du moins tenter car Magnus n'était guère disposé à pardonner, oublier et recommencer à souffrir. Plus jamais il ne mettrait ses sentiments et son cœur en jeu, la sortie était trop douloureuse.

« Je veux aller dans son bureau, je dois voir par moi-même » implora Alec pour que sa sœur l'accompagne.

Sur le piano, il releva la photo et en eu le cœur brisé en mille morceaux. C'était la photo de leur mariage au moment où ils se passaient leurs alliances. Alec récupéra celle de Magnus posée à côté du cadre et réclama à Isabelle la sienne avant de partir en pleurant dans sa chambre se maudissant. Il avait perdu son seul et unique amour.

* * *

 **TBC**

 **Alors Alec retrouvera t'il Magnus?**

 **Divorceront ils**?

 **Que pourrais t"il se passer dans la suite?**

 **j'attend vos commentaires**

 **Bizzz**

 **Ariane**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello tout le monde, j'ai remanié la fin de la fiction, je n'étais pas contente de ce que j'avais écrit. De ce fait, je poste un peu moins rapidement la suite de cette fiction. Elle est presque terminée, (trois chapitres après celui-ci et c'est la fin). Nous sommes au fond du gouffre avec celui-ci. (pour le texte en indonésien, c'est une traduction ordinateur, j'en suis désolée s'il y a des fautes)**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

 **Chapitre 15**

Toute la famille Lightwood s'était réunie au loft, il faut dire qu'Alec était au plus mal. Il refusait de sortir, disant que la vie n'avait aucun sens sans son mari. Isabelle avait passé plusieurs coups de fils à Camille ou encore Ragnor mais personne ne répondait

« Izzy, je t'en supplie, on doit retrouver Magnus »

« Du calme, je vais essayer du côté de Raphael et de Lily »

Mais l'associé d'Alec et sa femme étaient eux aussi indisponibles

« POURQUOI, POURQUOI VOUS AVEZ TOUS FERME VOS GUEULES ? TOUT CA C'EST DE VOTRE FAUTE » grognait Alec désemparé

« On ne pouvait pas risquer débloquer définitivement ta mémoire, même Magnus a fait ce choix, il n'a rien dit »

« Mais quel con, il a tout entendu quand je m'envoyais en l'air et il n'a jamais rouspété. M'aimait-il réellement ? »

Une baffe monumentale atterrit en plein visage du noiraud alors qu'isabelle se frottait la main

« Il a pleuré, des mois durant. Il a pleuré mais gardait espoir jusqu'à ce que tu décides à lui sauter dessus sans véritable amour »

Alec regardait son alliance, il l'avait remise et gardait celle de Magnus autour de son cou. Il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à ce que tout soit fini, impossible

« Je vais faire tes bagages, tu rentres au manoir » annonça Maryse visiblement très heureuse de la situation. « Ce Magnus Bane n'était pas fait pour toi. Il y a d'autres gentils garçons dans ce monde. Tu ne dois pas forcément choisir un musicien torturé »

« Vas te faire foutre, c'est ma maison, j'en ai tous les droits alors si ça te plait pas dégage, d'ailleurs dégagez tous, je ne veux voir personne »

Izzy resta interdite devant son frère. Elle avait décidé de ne pas le laisser seuls et s'arrangea pour que le reste des personnes partent. Elle fut saisie de voir un homme en costume cravate juste devant la porte d'entrée.

« J'ai des documents pour Alexander Gideon Lightwood »

« Ouais c'est moi » grogna le trader en prenant l'enveloppe

« Merci de signer ce reçu, vous serez recontacté en temps utile monsieur »

Décidément les coursiers lui semblaient des êtres venus d'ailleurs. Alec en côtoyait souvent avec le boulot. Se retapant afin de voir qu'elles étaient les nouvelles, il devint blanc comme un linge en lisant la nature des papiers

« Monsieur Alexander Gideon Lightwood

Veuillez trouver en annexe de cette lettre, les papiers concernant la demande de divorce que Monsieur Magnus bane a déposé vous concernant. De plus une mesure d'écartement de 500 m a été approuvée par la juge. Si vous vous trouvez dans un rayon inférieur vis-à-vis de Monsieur Bane, vous serez arrêté. Cette mesure est applicable à toute la famille Lightwood.

Nous nous reverrons pendant le procès qui devrait avoir lieu courant du mois. Vous ne pourrez pas parler à l'autre partie ni l'approcher (la salle étant de distance inférieure à 500m, un garde de sécurité veillera à votre comportement)

Cordialement

Maître Sébastien Verlac, Avocat chez Idris associate. »

Alec consulta toutes les annexes. Magnus lui laissait tout : l'appartement, leurs avoirs en commun, même le piano de la salle de musique. Aucune adresse n'était mentionnée concernant l'endroit où le musicien pouvait se trouver. De plus il y avait la lettre du juge avec l'écartement. On lui refusait d'approcher son mari à moins de 500m. Alec ne voulait pas laisser tomber, oh ça non, quoi qu'il lui en coutait, il allait contester ce divorce en attaquant l'hôpital, en attaquant sa famille et même Magnus s'il le fallait, mais hors de question de perdre l'être cher qu'il aimait plus que tout.

Izzy berçait son frère qui s'était retrouvé dans ses bras. Maia et Simon qui revenaient d'avoir été faire quelques courses afin qu'Alec mange un peu, s'étonnèrent de voir le trader seul avec sa sœur.

« Magnus veut divorcer, je suis tenu à ne pas m'approcher de lui et la famille Lightwood aussi »

« Tonton Alec, Papa et moi on est des Lewis, pas des Lightwood. On pourrait nous y aller »

Décidément cette petite, une vraie merveille. Sauf que personne ne savait ou se trouvait le musicien

Un bruit de sonnette se fit entendre. Décidément, personne pour lui foutre la paix

Une blonde se tenait à l'encadrement de la porte. Lydia Branwell

« Monsieur Lightwood, je dois vous parler »

« Je vous en prie »

« Je suis ici car je ne suis pas vraiment d'accord avec les derniers agissements de Magnus. Je l'aime beaucoup car nous avons vécu des choses similaires, seulement, personne n'a tenu compte de votre état de santé. J'ai réfléchi des heures durant pour savoir si je devais venir ou pas vous voir. Si vous aviez eu toutes vos capacités, je vous jure que je vous aurais fait la peau comme jamais personne ne vous l'aurait fait mais ici je ne peux que constater les dégâts d'une erreur médicale. Voici l'adresse du nouvel appartement de Magnus. Il habite à Paris avec ses parents. Maintenant prenez garde, il risque de ne pas aimer cette intrusion dans sa vie privée. Avant de partir, j'ai réellement cru qu'il allait commettre l'irréparable et je me suis assurée que Ragnor et Camille l'accompagne. Les cartes sont dans votre main. Sauvez Magnus, car j'ai bien peur que si personne ne le fait, il risque de sombrer définitivement »

Le trader prit la main de Lydia avant de la remercier chaleureusement.

« Faisons nos bagages, il est temps pour nous de décoller au plus vite »

OoOoO

« Halo ibu, halo ayah » (bonjour maman, bonjour papa)

« Bagaimana kabarmu anakku » (comment vas-tu mon fils) demanda la mère de Magnus tout en serrant son fils dans ses bras

« Aku akan segera dipisahkan dari kehidupan Alexander, sehingga total kesedihan » (je vais bientôt être séparé de la vie d'Alexander, donc c'est la tristesse totale)

« Magnus, Apakah Anda masih jatuh cinta dengan Alec ? » 'Magnus es-tu toujours amoureux d'Alec ?)

« Ya, aku mencintai Alexander lebih dari apa pun di dunia. Aku tidak bisa hidup dengan fakta bahwa ia telah lupa saya. Aku tidak mainan » (Oui, j'aime Alexander plus que tout au monde. Je ne peux plus supporter le fait qu'il m'ait oublié. Je ne suis pas un jouet)

« Apakah Anda berpikir bahwa itu tidak akan ingat sesuatu jatuh pada Anda aliansi, atau menerima surat cerai ? » (Tu crois qu'il ne va pas se souvenir de quelque chose en tombant sur ton alliance, ou en recevant les papiers du divorce ?) demanda le père de Magnus d'un ton sérieux.

« Aku mengirim surat-surat ini karena dua alasan. baik ia ingat dan ia berjuang bagi kita, atau dia tidak ingat, dan segala sesuatu berhenti di sana. Aku masih penasaran untuk melihat reaksinya untuk mengukur penghapusan» (j'ai envoyé ces papiers pour deux raisons. soit il se souvient et il se bat pour nous, soit il ne se souvient pas et tout s'arrête là. Je suis quand même curieux de voir sa réaction pour la mesure d'éloignement)

« Kita akan melihat, hanya makan, Anda harus mendapatkan kekuatan Anda kembali » (Nous verrons, viens manger, tu dois reprendre des forces)

Magnus suivi ses parents et se força. Son estomac lui faisait de plus en plus mal. Mais il ne montrait rien. Lui qui était un homme si plein de vie autrefois, il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Un bruit se fit entendre derrière eux, c'était Camille et Ragnor, venus prendre des nouvelles de leur meilleur ami.

Ça y est, la procédure est en marche. Isabelle a tenté de m'appeler mais je n'ai pas répondu. Ragnor, Raphael et Lily non plus, ton secret est bien gardé »

« Tu n'auras pas dû épouser un Lightwood, je te l'avais dit mon vieil ami, malheureusement c'est dur de te faire écouter mes conseils »

« Ragnor, regardes, ici j'ai fait tout ce que tu m'as dit. Il ne peut plus m'approcher ou me faire du mal. »

Magnus cherchait son alliance pour jouer avec comme quand il était nerveux, mais il ne trouva que sa chevalière.

Une douleur affreuse lui vrilla les tympans et l'estomac. Alors qu'il allait demander un verre d'eau à Camille pour faire passer la crise, il s'écroula devant elle un filet de sang lui coulant des lèvres

« MAGNUS …MAGNUS…. » hurlait Camille alors que Ragnor appelait les secours. Les parents de bane arrivèrent dans la pièce et ils furent horrifiés de la scène.

Magnus n'eut que quelques mots avant de tomber inconscient

« Aku Cinta Kamu Alexander »

OoOoO

Maia et Simon prirent la direction du nouveau loft de Magnus, ma maison semblait si calme. Ce qui leur parut bizarre c'est de voir des flashs lumineux de l'autre côté, sur la porte qui donnait vers la cour.

Se précipitant, ils furent stoppés net par Ragnor

« Mesure d'éloignement, vous ne connaissez pas ? » gronda l'homme en colère

« Vous êtes chiant le crapaud, tonton Alec il sait pour tonton Magnus, je dois lui parler. J'aime mes deux tontons, alors laissez-moi passer »

« Alec a retrouvé la mémoire ? »

« Oui isabelle lui a balancé la vérité de tout à trac, vu qu'Alec se sentait mal, c'était quitte ou double »

« Cela risque fort d'être quitte, l'ambulance amène Magnus à l'hôpital, il est dans le coma. Maintenant partez, laissez mon ami en paix »

« NONNNNNN » hurla la gamine en se faufilant sous les jambes de Ragnor. « TONTON MAGNUS NONNNNN »

* * *

 **TBC**

 **Verdict ?**

 **Bizzz**

 **Ariane**


	16. Chapter 16

**Salut à tous,me voici avec la suite d'amnésie, je pense que ce chapitre va plaire à beaucoup**

 **Sur ce Enjoy**

* * *

 **Chapitre 16**

Alec faisait les 100 pas devant l'hôpital de la Salpetrière où pour le moment Magnus luttait afin de rester en vie. Camille et Ragnor avait barré le passage en tenant l'ordonnance restrictive devant le nez du trader.

« Vous faites chier vous deux, j'ai retrouvé la mémoire, laissez-moi voir Magnus »

« Hors de question, c'est de ta faute qu'il est là entre la vie et la mort, alors tu restes là où je te fais arrêter » gronda Camille

« Tu te prends pour qui ? Tu n'es qu'une amie, JE SUIS SON MARI »

« Oh oui parlons-en du mari qui trompe sans arrêt son mec dans la chambre conjugale »

« TOUT LE MONDE M'A CACHE LA VERITE ? ALORS NE VENEZ PASME FAIRE LA MORALE »

« Du calme Alec, tu es son héritier légal et c'est à ses parents que revient le droit de te dire d'entrer ou non » annonça Izzy qui s'était renseignée sur le sujet.

« Ils refusent que tu le voie » rétorqua Ragnor en repoussant le trader.

« Vous voulez la jouer comme cela, rendez-vous au tribunal, on va voir qui a raison ou tort sur ce sujet » gronda Alec avant de rentrer à l'hôtel. Simon et Maia purent rentrer au grand dam des amis de Magnus.

* * *

Il avait fallu trois jours afin de faire venir tous les témoins de l'affaire à Paris. Entre le docteur Carstair, Raphael et sa femme, Catarina et Tessa, tout le petit monde était réuni dans la grande bâtisse. Alec fut rassuré de voir Jonathan Morgenstern, son avocat alors que Sébastien Verlac avançait vers eux

« Maitre Morgenstern, accrochez-vous bien, je ne compte pas lâcher mon client »

« Vous me faites rire maitre Verlac, vous savez que plusieurs personnes sont responsables de ce désastre, et je compte le prouver devant vous tous »

Le greffier fit entrer l'assistance et en représentant de Magnus, c'étaient les parents de ce dernier qui étaient assis avec l'avocat.

L'avocat d'Alexander l'appela à la barre

« Monsieur Lightwood, pouvez-vous décrire votre situation sociale »

« Je suis trader dans une société très prospère. Je suis marié à Magnus Lightwood Bane, le célèbre violoniste et ce depuis5 ans, nous nous sommes rencontrés à une représentation à l'opéra et depuis nous sommes inséparables »

« Comme vous le savez, Monsieur Lightwood Bane a déposé une demande de divorce et une procédure d'éloignement, pouvez-vous l'en dire les raisons »

Pour Alec cela lui faisait mal au bide. Expliquer pourquoi par sa faute, son mari est entre la vie et la mort à l'hôpital. Il avait des nouvelles régulières par Simon qui veillait sur Magnus.

« J'ai eu un accident de moto il y a quelques mois. J'ai été plongé dans le coma et à mon réveil, j'ai subi une amnésie partielle. Je ne me rappelais plus de mon couple, de mon mari ou de nos habitudes. Etant donné que les médecins avaient donné l'ordre de ne rien me dire, la famille a respecté ce choix, me laissant faire pas mal de bêtises. Ne sachant plus du tout où j'en étais moralement, Magnus ne l'a pas supporté et m'a quitté. C'est à son départ que l'on m'a annoncé notre relation et depuis je me bats pour reprendre ma place. J'ai retrouvé la mémoire et j'aime mon mari »

Maitre Morgenstern le laissa et c'est maitre Verlac qui reprit la place

« Donc vous avez eu une amnésie. Elle concernait quel domaine précisément »

« Ma relation avec Magnus, notre mariage, la demande d'adoption, notre vie passée »

« Vous dites avoir faits des bêtises, pouvez-vous nous en parler »

« Objection votre honneur, mon client n'était pas en pleine mesure de ses moyens »

« Objection refusée, répondez à la question Monsieur Lightwood »

Le trader grogna mais avoua

« J'avais repris mon ancienne vie, une vie de coureur de jupon, sauf que j'ai toujours été homosexuel. L'accident m'avait fait oublier mon orientation et j'ai trompé mon mari, malheureusement il n'a... »

« Ça sera tout votre honneur je n'ai plus de questions.

Alec rageait, on ne lui avait pas permis de s'exprimer librement et au fur et à mesure que ses amis défilaient à la barre, l'avocat de Magnus descendait en flèche le pauvre Trader. Alec voyait ses chances s'effondrer tel un château de carte par grand vent.

« J'appelle à la barre le docteur James Carstair. » annonça maitre Verlac voulant achever le noiraud

Le médecin ne se démontait pas, tout était de sa faute.

« Pouvez-vous nous en dire plus sur la pathologie de Monsieur Lightwood »

« Alexander avait perdu la mémoire suite à son accident. J'ai voulu me protéger moi plutôt que lui en demandant aux autres de ne rien dire y compris à Monsieur Magnus bane. Certains confrères m'avaient dit que faire des révélations brutales pouvaient brusquer leurs patients mais au final je me rends compte que c'est pour défendre mes arrières que j'ai fait cette erreur. Nous aurions dû donner des indices à Alec au lieu de le bloquer à chacun de ses cauchemars. Nous avons fait une grave erreur et il est temps de laisser ce couple à nouveau respirer ensemble. J'ai vu monsieur Lightwood prendre soin de son mari après son agression. Jamais un mariage n'avait été aussi fusionnel. Magnus Lightwood Bane a besoin de son mari à ses côtés, »

Tous restèrent bouche bée devant cette révélation ! D'ailleurs l'avocat de Magnus n'avait plus d'arguments. Ils laissèrent le juge délibérer.

Deux heures trente plus tard, la juge qui avait pris la mesure d'ordonnance restrictive fit son apparition.

« Après avoir réfléchi sur ce dossier, je suspends la restriction. Monsieur Lightwood Bane peut aller voir son mari et le soutenir. Il reste son héritier légal et pourra prendre les mesures nécessaires suite à l'hospitalisation de son mari. La demande de divorce est mise en suspens. Nous nous reverrons prochainement »

Et elle frappa de son maillet.

* * *

Alec prit la poudre d'escampette et fonça droit à l'hôpital. Devant Ragnor et Camille, il se permit de brandir la nouvelle décision et entra dans la chambre avec délicatesse. Le spectacle qu'il vit lui fendit le cœur en deux. Son mari était relié à des machines pour respirer, pour se nourrir, pour vivre. Seul l'écho du rythme cardiaque se faisait entendre dans la pièce. Bane faisait plus jeune sans son maquillage et ses paillettes. Son teint matte d'origine était pale, et des cernes lui ornaient les yeux. Le trader lui prit la main gauche et retira l'alliance qu'il portait autour du cou pour lui passer au doigt.

Lentement en serrant la main de son amour il lui murmura à ses oreilles

« Magnus, tu te rappelles mon amour, quand je t'ai fait ma demande en mariage. Tu avais joué un solo merveilleux ici à l'opéra de Paris. J'avais réussi à entrer en douce dans ta loge et je l'avais décorée de roses blanches et rouges. Une bouteille de champagne nous attendait dans son seau de glace. Tu es rentré épuisé de ta prestation mais fier et heureux. Tu ne t'attendais pas à me trouver, un genou par terre, un écrin à la main. Je me souviens de ton regard ambré et amoureux quand j'ai ouvert cette boite bleue, ta couleur préférée, celle de mes yeux. Tu étais un peu hésitant mais pour finir tu es tombé à genoux devant moi en me disant un oui chaleureux et jovial, tout comme l'étoile brillante que tu es »

Lentement Alec dégageait le mèches rebelles du visage de son mari.

« Tu te rappelles de l'échange de nos anneaux, nous avions retirés nos chevalière, tradition indonésienne et nous nous les sommes placées autour du cou. Tu as pris ma main et prononcé ces mots : Oleh Alexander cincin ini, aku mengambil Anda untuk suami. Saya bersumpah kesetiaan dan cinta untuk waktu fajar. Kita dipersatukan jiwa kita dan hati kita sebelum mereka semua. Aku Cinta Kamu Alexander ( _par cet anneau Alexander, je te prends pour mari. Je te jure amour et fidélité jusque la nuit des temps. Nous unissons nos âmes et nos cœurs devant tous. Je t'aime Alexander)_ et moi de te répondre : oleh aliansi ini, saya akan membawa Anda ke suami Magnus. Anda adalah masa depan saya, dan saya akan berjanji untuk mencintaimu luar ruang dan waktu. Aku mencintaimu dari terdalam hatiku Magnus ( _par cette alliance, je te prends pour époux Magnus. Tu es mon futur et je te fais la promesse de t'aimer au-delà du temps et de l'espace. Je t'aime du plus profond de mon cœur Magnus_ )

Nous nous sommes regardés tendrement et pendant que le prêtre récitait les paroles traditionnelles, tu t'es approché de moi et tu m'as embrassé devant tous, scellant cet amour indéfinissable. Tu portais le vetti blanc traditionnel alors que moi j'avais opté pour un costume bleu. Le gout de tes lèvres glossées à la framboise était si divin, si parfait. »

Alec pleurait, il laissait couler des larmes qui tombaient sur la joue de Magnus. La famille les avait laissés seuls, estimant que peut être c'était la chance des deux de se retrouver. Seul Maryse et Robert avaient marqué leur désaccord en ne venant pas à Paris.

Après deux semaines de veille complète sur le musicien, Alexander reçu la visite du médecin Starkweather

« Monsieur Lightwood, aucune amélioration ne s'est produite depuis son arrivée à l'hôpital. Je venais vous voir afin de savoir quelle décision voulez-vous prendre. Nous pouvons lui trouver un hôpital aménagé afin qu'il soit sous machine jusqu'à ce qu'il nous quitte, ou bien vous pouvez prendre la décision de le débrancher. Je sais que ce n'est pas une situation facile monsieur Lightwood mais je pense que Magnus n'est plus avec nous malheureusement »

« NON, NON, NON », Alec hurlait de rage et les larmes se mirent à couler. « Je l'aime, je voudrais lui dire à quel point je suis désolé de mon erreur »

Se penchant sur Magnus, il se mit à le frapper de toutes ses forces en refusant de le laisser partir.

« Magnus, je t'en prie réveille-toi, ne me laisse pas seul. » une claque violente retentit sur la tête du musicien et les battements du cœur se firent plus rapide.

L'ainé des Lightwood se pencha alors sur Magnus alors que le médecin essayait de faire reculer le noiraud.

« Magnus, ouvres les yeux, je t'en supplie »

Le musicien étourdi par la gifle monumentale, reprit lentement ses esprits. Ouvrant d'abord un œil, il fut surpris de voir les yeux bleus de son mari remplis de larmes

Il voulut parler mais Alec l'empêcha.

« Chuuutttt, tout va bien, je suis là près de toi. Je me souviens de tout mon amour. Je suis désolé, vraiment mais je te jure que je vais tout faire pour me faire pardonner. Même si c'est accepter ta demande de divorce et disparaitre de ta vie. J'ai enfin compris l'enfer que tu as vécu avec mon accident de moto. Si tu savais combien je suis désolé. Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit, j'aurais pu t'aimer et te protéger, pas te faire du mal, Magnus, ma vie sans toi ne vaut pas la peine. Mais par amour, je respecterai ta décision. »

On lui retira le tube de la gorge et Magnus essaya de parler

« Alec…Alexander »

Et le musicien esquissa un sourire doux en essuyant une larme sur la joue de son mari.

« J'ai…fait un rêve…. Notre mariage… »

« Je suis venu te parler tous les jours mon amour, je t'ai raconté nos sorties, notre mariage, ma demande aussi. Je refuse de te perdre, je sais que j'ai fait le con mais je te jure que si j'avais su jamais je n'aurais jamais commis de tels impairs. Tu es ma vie et je veux adopter cet enfant avec toi. Je suis prêt à tout claquer à New-York pour fonder ici une famille à tes cotés. Tu es mon futur Magnus Lightwood bane. Aku Cinta Kamu Magnus »

« Aku Cinta …Kamu Alec »

Alec demanda la permission d'embrasser son mari qui lui répondit par un sourire.

Ce baiser était doux, très précautionneux et super sensibles. Les deux hommes pleuraient mais le pire était derrière désormais. Magnus serra très fort la main d'Alec.

« j'ai.. cru.. te.. te perdre définitivement…. Quand je suis…suis tombé vomissant du sang, j'ai…vu ton regard… »

Magnus avait du mal de parler suite à l'intubation. Alec essayait de le calmer mais le musicien voulait s'expliquer.

« j'aurais… j'aurais du te dire… la vérité sur nous. Je veux… je veux que l'on recommence tout….Alex.. Alexander Gideon Lghtwood….me feriez vous l'honneur…. De renouveler nos vœux de mariage… »

Alec le souffle coupé par cette demande déposa un baiser papillon sur les lèvres de son mari.

« Oui je le veux, mais cette fois-ci je veux un mariage selon mes traditions »

Magnus lui sourit tendrement et Alec posa sa main sur la joue de son époux afin de lui faire comprendre qu'il serait toujours là pour lui.

* * *

 **TBC**

 **Alors, cela mérite bien une petite voire même une longue review. Ils se sont retrouvés. Encore deux chapitres pour clôturer cette belle aventure.**

 **Bisous**

 **Ariane**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello à tous et toutes**

 **Voici l'avant dernier chapitre d'Amnésie, j'espère qu'il vous plaira**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

 **Chapitre 17**

Lentement Magnus se remettait de sa maladie et Alec passait ses journées entières à l'hôpital. Il avait demandé pour que le violoniste soit installé dans une chambre particulière et avait payé le prix fort afin de pouvoir rester à ses cotés nuit et jour. Ils avaient trop de temps à rattraper et surtout ils avaient bien failli ne plus jamais se revoir.

Magnus avait encore des difficultés pour parler, tout son œsophage, ses cordes vocales et son larynx avaient été abimés par les remontées acides violentes. A tel point que cette douleur l'agaçait et qu'Alec devait le calmer.

« Il est temps pour toi de dormir mon amour » annonça Alec alors qu'il s'installait à moitié dans le lit pour que Magnus puisse s'endormir contre lui.

Le musicien passait ses nuits plongées dans des cauchemars diverses. Alec devait donc gérer les crises et le berçait comme un bébé ayant besoin d'être rassuré.

Deux heures plus tard, alors que la nuit était bien avancée le portable d'Alec se mit en marche, en mode vibreur. L'homme se décala de son mari et s'avança vers la fenêtre

« Alec, c'est moi, maman »

« J'ai pas envie de te parler »

« S'il te plais écoute ce que j'ai à te dire, c'est hyper important »

« Magnus est réveillé, et il me veut toujours à ses côtés alors non, il n'est pas question que je me sépare de lui »

« Ce n'est pas ce que je veux Alec »

« QUOI ! »

« Non, je te téléphone car je viens d'apprendre quelque chose concernant ton accident. C'est ton père. Je l'ai entendu au téléphone avec sa maitresse alors que je passais dans le couloir. J'ai écouté la conversation. C'est lui qui voulait t'effacer la mémoire pour se débarrasser du violoniste. Il veut divorcer et refuse que ses biens aille à une fausse star de pacotille. De plus il pensait qu'en étant blessé, tu serais incapable de gérer ta société et donc il pouvait faire main basse dessus avant de partir définitivement de nos vies »

Alec resta choqué sous les paroles de sa mère. Son père avait tout orchestré depuis le début.

« Tu te trouves où maman ? on doit se voir pour parler »

« Je suis descendue à l'hôtel du Louvre. Dès que j'ai appris la nouvelle, j'ai sauté dans le premier avion. Nous allons devoir prendre des mesures. Alec, il a essayé de te tuer… » pleurait Maryse dans le combiné

« Je te rejoins, je suis la dans 15 minutes, le temps de laisser Magnus au bon soin de Simon.

Regardant son mari dormir, il déposa un baiser sur le front et ordonna à son beau-frère de prendre soin de son mari. Il entraina Isabelle à sa suite afin qu'ils puissent discuter en famille.

OoOoO

Arrivé à l'hôtel, Izzy et Alec se sentaient plutôt nerveux. En effet, l'ainé des Lightwood avait expliqué la situation et sa sœur était en colère contre son père. Comment pouvait t'on se montrer d'un tel égoïsme. Sérieusement, comment un père peut commanditer un tel crime. Quand Alec poussa la porte de la chambre, sa mère le pris dans ses bras et se mit à pleurer.

« Je suis tellement désolée mon fils, je ne voulais pas te faire du mal. Si j'avais su ce serait ce qu'un instant que cette histoire de moto n'était pas un accident, j'aurais déjà trouvé la solution à ce problème »

« Je ne t'en veux pas vraiment. Je sais que tu détestes Magnus mais sache qu'il m'a demandé de renouveler nos vœux de mariage et j'ai accepté à condition que nous le fassions selon nos traditions. Soit tu nous soutient et je serais ravi que tu me conduises à l'autel, soit tu refuses et tant pis car nous le ferons quand même »

Maryse pris son fils dans ses bras.

« C'est un grand honneur de te conduire mon petit cœur. Si c'est cet homme qui te rend heureux, alors aucun souci pour moi. Vous avez eu de la chance de vous retrouver. »

« Je contacte William Herondale, le détective privé, il va nous monter un dossier en béton et faire tomber robert. Ne me demande plus de l'appeler papa, je ne le reconnais plus en tant que tel » annonça Isabelle tout en composant un numéro sur son portable.

« Izzy a raison maman, il est temps que tu quittes cet homme. Nous avons décidé de nous établir à Paris, pourquoi ne pas reprendre ta vie ici parmi nous ? »

« Je dois y réfléchir » annonça Maryse. « Il serait temps que tu retournes voir Magnus, si jamais il se réveille, il se sentira mal de ne pas te voir »

Alec repris sa veste, fit une accolade a sa mère et la confia à sa sœur.

« Je t'aime maman »

« Moi aussi Alec »

OoOoO

De retour à l'hôpital c'est un véritable interrogatoire que dut subir Alec de la part de Camille Ragnor, Simon et Maia. Magnus dormait toujours et le trader pris le temps d'expliquer la situation.

« Quel fils de chien » annonça Camille rouge de colère

« Du calme, on va régler cette histoire à la manière Lightwood, il faut absolument que Magnus soit hors de cette histoire il a suffisamment souffert »

« Tu… tu vas encore…. Me faire… me faire des secrets… Alexander » annonça une voix derrière eux.

L'homme s'était redressé dans son lit et paraissait encore bien pale malgré les transfusions sanguine et les repas par sonde gastrique.

« Doucement mon amour, surtout ne t'énerve pas, c'est le principal. Maman a découvert que cet accident de moto n'en était pas un. C'est robert qui est derrière tout cela. Sache que ma mère va régler tout ce qu'il faut pour faire payer les conneries que mon père nous a fait subir. En tout cas nous avons sa bénédiction. »

« Ton père. Oh mon dieu…mon amour »

« Chuuutttt, calme toi mon ange » murmura Alec en s'installant dans le lit. « Nous allons tout régler. Mon père refuse mon homosexualité, il faut juste l'assumer. Pour le moment le primordial c'est qu'il faut que tu te retapes. Seule ta santé compte. D'ailleurs demain ils ont décidé de commencer la nourriture solide. Tout va bien se passer mon ange, je suis là pour toi et je ne te laisserai plus jamais. Tu peux compter sur moi dans chacune des étapes de notre futur »

Les autres prirent la direction de la sortie laissant seul les deux amants

« Magnus, comment peux-tu encore accepter de m'accorder ton amour après tout ce que je t'ai fait. J'avoue ne pas comprendre »

« Je voulais… voulais vraiment divorcer…. Quand je suis… tombé…dans les pommes, j'ai vu…j'ai vu ton visage…tes yeux bleus et je voulais à nouveau… à nouveau les revoir…. J'ai compris à cet instant que la vie…. La vie sans toi est impossible. Quand tu m'as… demandé de renouveler les vœux…je ne pouvais que dire oui »

Le trader lui fit un immense sourire

« Connais-tu les traditions de ma famille ? Après tout il serait temps que je t'explique »

Magnus hocha la tête.

« Ma famille vient d'une petite ville d'origine italienne, elle est très petite et peu connue, c'est Idris. Les familles issues de ce village portent la tenue traditionnelle qui est un veston couleur or pour le marié de la famille, porté sur une chemise crème et un pantalon de satin noir. En temps normal, la mariée revêt aussi une robe crème et dorée souvent rebrodée de perles. Soit tu décides de porter un veston du même genre, ou alors on fait comme pour notre mariage indonésien où toi seul avait porté le costume traditionnel. »

« Quoi…. Tu vas m'empêcher…de porter la robe de perles… » se mit à rire Magnus

« Je suis certain que cela t'irait à merveille, » se mit à rire Alec. « Surtout que tu vas être doué au niveau maquillage. Et puis pour l'échange des vœux et des alliances, je te laisse la surprise. Tu dois juste écrire le petit texte prouvant ton engagement »

« Peu importe…la façon, la manière…. Je veux être à nouveau ton mari »

OoOoO

Un mois plus tard, Robert avait fini par être arrêté et le procès allait bientôt commencer. Alec avait donné son accord pour témoigner mais pour l'avocat de Maryse, il n'était pas question de faire souffrir plus encore le jeune homme qui avait été malmené comme pas deux à cause de ce maudit piège. Malgré tout le jeune homme tenait à prendre part et faire gagner sa mère.

Magnus pouvait enfin sortir de l'hôpital et Alec et lui prirent le chemin du loft que le musicien avait acheté à Paris. Les parents de Bane s'étaient vu offrir l'appartement au-dessus de celui de leur fils et cela leur convenait parfaitement. Le musicien posa ses valises et fut entrainé dans la chambre au fond du couloir.

En ouvrant la porte, il fut surpris de voir la réplique exacte de la chambre d'enfant qu'il avait conçue pour New-York et dans le berceau dormait un petit bout de 2 ans. Isabelle veillait juste à côté.

« Magnus, je te présente notre fils, Maxence Bane. J'ai décidé après nos vœux de laisser tomber mon nom de famille, il représente Robert et tout le chaos qu'il a créé. »

Le musicien avait les larmes aux yeux en prenant l'enfant dans ses bras. Certes il avait repris de la force mais malgré tout il se tenait à son Alexander.

« Quand es-tu parti le chercher à New York ? Je ne t'ai pas vu quitter la ville »

« C'est maman et Isabelle, elles voulaient te faire la surprise à ton retour. »

Le petit bout serra le doigt de Magnus et l'appela « papa »

« Si tu savais combien de temps je désirais enfin t'avoir à mes côtés » pleurait Magnus dans les bras d'Alec. « Nous sommes enfin une vraie famille »

« Il ne reste que deux choses à régler, le procès et le mariage et puis je te promets une lune de miel romantique à souhait. Mais pour le moment, mystère à ce sujet, et je t'interdis d'essayer de chercher après des réponses

Magnus lui sourit.

« Je me fiche de ses secrets, je suis juste heureux d'être enfin avec vous deux. Je t'aime Alexander Lightwood du plus profond de mon cœur »

« Demain et après-demain vont être deux longues journées, donc allons-nous reposer.

Magnus redéposa dans son berceau le petit Max, Isabelle le recouvrit d'une petite couverture toute douce et laissa les deux hommes dans l'intimité la plus complète. D'ailleurs les vêtements tombèrent vite au sol après le départ de la jeune femme et les deux hommes refirent enfin l'amour dans un mélange de joie, de larmes et de bonheur retrouvé.

* * *

 **TBC**

 **Le prochain chapitre vous l'aurez deviné, le procès et le mariage**

 **Une petite review ? un petit commentaire ?**

 **Avez-vous une envie particulière pour ce dernier chapitre ?**

 **Bizzz**

 **Arianne**


End file.
